Mindhunter
by IvoryAdulation
Summary: Complete-Agent Swan is on the biggest case of her career, an untraceable serial killer. Medical Examiner Dr. Edward Cullen knows the truth that if discovered, will kill her. Edward must race against the invading coven and the Volturi to keep Bella safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Aaaaand we're back. This is a story written by Real Life Rose from another one of my stories called "Law of Inertia"**

**I helped but she did the heavy lifting. I give unto you...Mindhunter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Wrap up<p>

I walk down the hall of the police station to the interview rooms. It's about nine in the morning and a beautiful late summer day in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. My subject was brought in late last night and I've decided to let him stew overnight. I've been searching for this particular interview for the past 18 months; Philadelphia police have had an active serial killer on their hands for the past two years. They started out behind the eight ball on this case because they were slow to find the links between each case. Serial killers stick to a pattern, a type of victim, a schedule, or some sort of predictable factor; it's up to me to find the connection between each murder.

I take off my gun and put it in the borrowed desk I've been using since I got here. If you look at my desk, it looks like a pile of photos and manila folders have been breeding on it. There are stacks of files on each victim and comparable serial killer profiles as well as a white board that resembles a spider web. This is one of the harder profiles I've made on a serial case and one of the few times I don't blame the local police for not making the connection between the killer and his victims.

He is a home health aide nurse and stalked his client's friends when they spoke like his mother did. Once he found a match, someone who would remind him of him mother enough to be worth his time; he would pump his client for information about the victim and stage a robbery. Since they looked like robberies, it delayed the Philadelphia Police Department's call for help.

It's time to clear my head and get my game on because I'm about to go one-on-one with a man that would literally flay me if he could. I'm here to do a job; I'm here to make sure this man will never hurt anyone again. All the years of death, evil, victims, victims' families, and the hunt boil down to this moment. I leave my office and step into the viewing room to make sure the recording equipment is working; I don't want a repeat of Annapolis. My subject is sitting at the table handcuffed in front of him, but his palms are sweating, his pupils are dilated, and he's blinking rapidly; this shows me he's nervous. My job is to get as much information out of him as I can; to make him want to talk. The more I can get out the better because with a case as high profile as this one, the only chance this guy will have is his lawyer shouting the insanity defense from the rooftops.

I step into the room and immediately feel his evil presence. There is no way anyone could be so close to someone like this and not feel the depravity rolling off of him. He looks behind me to see if I have a partner, male or otherwise. It's just me and this is for a reason. This way, he doesn't feel as threatened. The first word that comes into my mind while looking at him is "payback".

I'm dressed with my hair back in a bun, glasses with a string on them, a cardigan sweater, button up shirt and slacks to make me look more like his victim pool. It makes him feel more powerful, like he felt towards his targets…and when you're comfortable in your superiority, you talk.

"I finally meet you; you've been on my mind for a long time." I say calmly; he twitches. He wants the attention yet there's something else there; restrained, vile, dangerous.

"I'm really glad I found you before you went back up to your mother's." I say, getting him to think about the target of his rage. I make sure to keep my tone measured in a kindly, nice grandma tone; but he remains silent and starts clenching his fists.

I take out a file with his mother's information and picture. It's a picture that was taken from his home when he was arrested. It's a happy picture, and when I make sure he can see it, he puts his chin up and his shoulders back while glaring at me.

"Why would your mother tell me to you couldn't do anything right if you tried?" I ask kindly but it's all a bluff. I've never talked to his mother but the way he posed the crime scenes screamed a mother's attention to detail.

He seethes in response "My mother doesn't get to tell you anything."

"She just did." I counter with a little apprehension in my voice. I know he can hear it as that's what he's attuned to; it's what he wants.

"She doesn't get to tell anybody about me anymore." He says and I can hear the restrained hostility in his voice. This is what I want, to get him in a place where that rage will come out and be directed at me in a way I can use in court. "I get to decide what people think." He grits while pointing his finger at me; a classic sign of aggression.

"I know, but how are you go to stop her?" I lean back and touch my throat waiting for his answer; it's a sub-conscious sign of concern that makes me seem less of an interrogator and more of a friend.

"Her lying tongue won't be able to say anything much longer." He hisses letting some of his endless well of rage start to bubble.

This is the first thing I need, a reference to a non-public case detail. The state of each victim's body was the same, the back of the head fractured or broken, tongue cut out and throat slit. The mutilation of the face shows that it's not a diffuse rage this killer is attacking, it's a person he's lashing out at and the human face is the dominant connection used in human psychology. The age of the victims tells me the real target of the rage is a mother, grandmother, or foster parent.

"Tell me then about how you grew up" I continue.

"I'll tell you what I told all of them" he spits. "They were vicious, nagging, useless wenches that got what they deserved." Agitated, upset people are far easier to interrogate than calm collected people as they cannot control things like pitch, tempo, phrasing and other clues I use to crawl inside their heads.

"Why would anybody stick around to listen to _you_ blather on about them?" I hurl at him. Sudden changes in temperament also leave people distracted and off balance, this is how you chip away at the lies they thought to tell.

"Because I made them." He says with all the smug superiority you'd expect of someone who feels they know something you don't.

Bingo.

"With what, harsh language?" I counter rapidly.

"You wish. I put them right where they wanted to be, at the kitchen table with a cup of tea. You see, I'm not so bad." he adds almost happily.

This was another gem for the jury to digest. Each victim was found tied to a chair at their kitchen table. He also wasn't a trophy taker, he was a trophy giver; police found identical tea cups at the scene that could not possibly have been from the victim's houses. Prints had been found on two of the cups that remained intact during the final struggle, but his prints weren't in the system.

"So why hit the back of her head?" I say soothingly. He's reliving the moments he had the victims at the table and I want him to give me a running monologue of his personal movie.

"I like that I can make her shut up the same way she made me. What goes around comes around; it's only fair" He says and I can see he truly believes he has dealt fairly with his victims.

"But you can't shut her up forever with a smack to the back of the head" I reply quietly, like he's snuffing me out.

"No, but I can cut her lying tongue apart." He says and I can see the relief in his eyes as he relives the symbolic part of the mutilation.

"How many." I whisper and lean in with my head tilted.

"Fourteen." he says in a whisper with his eyes shifting. "I started on my twenty first birthday." He obviously means for that information to remain between us. He feels a sort of connection with me, he's identifying me as someone who can be trusted, probably someone who he thinks won't be able to talk soon…just like his victims.

And now it's time to make the kill.

"It's too bad you couldn't get the job done right you bum!" I shout jerking him out of his self assured bubble.

He jumps up and lunges at me screaming, "You'll never say another word!"

It happens very fast after his outburst. His forward momentum does nothing to help him as I raise his cuffed hands above his head, then swing them to the side, effectively pinning his arms above his head and bent behind his neck, the pain of which makes him bend to my mercy as I restrain him. The sound of his face hitting the table echoes through the room while he continues to scream and fight. The door bursts open and the peanut gallery rushes in to restrain my subject.

I have what I need from him so I slink out of the room, leaving the shouting and violence behind, for now. When the subject is of no further use to me, it's kind of anti-climatic because my attention turns to all the paperwork that goes along with obtaining a confession. I go back to my office, clean up my files and organize them for the DA who will prosecute. This is something the local law enforcement can take over from here.

I'm done here…Another year of my life neatly rolled up into a case file that will be processed and catalogued at the Quantico archived library of evil known as the Behavioral Profiling database.

I hold still and take a deep breath. I'm done with this one and he'll rot for eternity, away from daylight. When I'm just about out of here, the local police captain comes into my office looking kind of sheepish.

"I have to admit, I thought the guys were joking when they said "30 minutes or less or it's free". He jokes and I smile at his candor.

"I'll send you the bill." I retort while I pack up the files for shipment back to Quantico. It takes a while but I say goodbye to the friendly local cops I've worked with; for the most part they're good people that have to work with the scum of society every day. I pack my things into my purse and drive back to my soon to be ex-apartment. Packing never takes long as I don't bring little house warming things with me. I'm not here to bring me into the mix; I'm here to take some one out of the free world.

Turning in the keys to my house is always a bonus; I don't have to worry about the cleaning deposit and I can just fill out a form with my leave date, I'm able to hit the road before lunch.

It's about a six hour drive back to Boston and I want to make it before rush hour, although at this rate, I'm going to hit just that. I drive out to the freeway while I think about the women that will live because of me. My suspect worked as a home health aide for a private company. He would fixate on women who had a habit of gossiping and speaking poorly about family members to their friends because his mother treated him like a servant, gossiping about everything and anything while he played the part of maid at tea time. She had a habit of smacking him on the back of the head when he messed up and had no problem publicly humiliating him for his failures. In his teenage years he got addicted to bondage porn which is what pushed him into violent, homicidal territory. There hasn't been a serial killer this century that has not been addicted to that stuff; it really is a gateway drug.

I turn on the radio after I stop for lunch to a breaking news report which says that Chad Marven Kelly, age 25 of Allentown, Pennsylvania has been arrested in connection with the home invasion murders in Philadelphia over the past 4 years.

"Goodbye Philly! It's been a pleasure doing business with you and I hope to never see you again!" I say to no one in particular. They can contact me when they need me to testify; that won't be for another six months, at least.

I make my way again to the interstate and it's freewheeling from there on out to my house outside of Boston. I forgot that it's a national holiday today, the traffic gods have smiled on me. When I arrive home, I see the empty shell of a dwelling without even a cat to keep it company while I'm gone. My living habits look more like a vagrant of the law enforcement world than a stable member of the community.

I spend months at a time wherever I'm needed, wherever the most evil people society has to offer strike over and over again until someone like me connects their evil acts together and stops them. Until I'm called back into that world; it will just be office work and physical fitness tests until then.

I'm excited to get back to the firing range and Kenpo lessons that are only available at the field office. I also can't wait to reacquaint myself with my Jacuzzi bathtub; you gotta wash the creepiness off you somehow. After turning the gas back on in my house, bringing it back to life; I indulge in a victory bath with some Chinese food and a mindless movie. "Napoleon Dynamite" is the funniest movie people will never get. With my dinner in hand, it's a great brainless movie and should I get the chance, I will most assuredly "Vote for Pedro."

Sleep claims me before too long, however unpleasant it may be. I don't get the images every night, but the interviews replay over and over; sometimes the predators get loose and I have to catch them again. The worst dreams are when they chase me or I'm the victim in the crime scene photos.

I wake up and make it to the office by eight in the morning and get to work on paperwork. I'll need to file the closing reports for the Kelly case today but I take a second and walk over to my boss's office. He's not in yet so I head down to the gym for some combat refreshers.

Kenpo is what they call a "dirty" martial art; it is designed to kill your opponent as quickly as possible. I spar with a few guys from immigration and do some work on a kick bag as well. I also practice some knife work before heading down to the firing range to re-qualify on weapons.

As I make my way back to my office, I see that my boss is in and I walk in. He's the leader of the Behavioral Sciences department for the North Eastern US and he's earned that title.

"Hey John." I say and drop into a chair.

"Hey Bella, your back early. he says with a mild amount of interest.

"Yeah, I'll be going back to testify once they get the cases straight."

"How'd you get this one?" asks like a normal person would ask if you picked up creamer on the way to the office.

"I got him to admit how many victims he took, so they should be able to try the cases together."

"Nice." he says appreciatively.

"So what's my schedule for the next little while?" I ask casually. I'm out on assignment more than I am here at "home".

He has to dig through his papers for a bit but he finds it eventually. "You'll be on peer review for two weeks, after that you'll be on consulting status and I was hoping you would be available to teach a profiling seminar for the New York Police Department towards the end of the month." He says like he really doesn't care. This is the part of the job he hates.

"Sounds good, but why send me to the seminar? Is it because I have boobs?" I ask in mock seriousness.

"Those help." He says in the same tone but can't hold in the smile for long. "Nah, with your most recent case, you'll be the highest profile in the news." "I want you to build some recruiting contacts while you're there and you have that It's-like-a-normal-job vibe for the audience" He says and I have to laugh. How someone could ever think this job (or myself) is normal is beyond me.

"I guess that's why they pay me the big bucks." I reply with complementary eye roll.

"Don't worry, you'll be back on the road in no time" he consoles me. "There's always another freak to bag and we have the crazy corner of the country." John offers with a fake cheerleader smile. "Did you meet anyone worth noticing in Philly?"

"No, they had a bit too much chauvinism in the blood and I don't think they would be suited to meeting our "clients" in their world. They favor the _I'm-better-than-you_ approach and rely on brute intimidation to get information, although in all fairness, I don't fault them for being slow on the uptake for this case. The killer staged it to look like an elderly home invasion and took valuables, but he didn't fence them, he just threw them away. It looked like a robbery ring that didn't want witnesses until the tea cup detail popped up, that's when they called us. It's all in the report and after peer review it will be just another book in the library of evil." I say casually. _We who swim in the abomination of evil have to treat this casually or we'd go crazy so quickly we'd be of use to no one._

"Alll-righty then, I'll book you for the seminar in two weeks." He replies and I get up to leave his tornado of an office. John is a pioneer in the behavioral science field and still talks like a grandpa. I'll miss him when he retires.

"Later Douglas." I say and leave him to his cases. Lunch is a welcome change because for the first time in months, I can find something besides Philly cheese steaks. I think the smell of them is permanently embedded in the police station I just left and I'm done with that particular food item until I retire, at least. I'm just fine with a chicken club sandwich and salad; that's as far away from the dreaded cheese steak as one can get.

The rest of the day is fun because I get to catch up with my group that's not currently off consulting. I hear that there is a martial art tournament this weekend that I can make _if_ I pay the late registration fee, so after I pony up the dough; I wrap up the files I'm looking over and ship them to the library of evil before I go home. Upon my arrival I check my voicemail to find the familiar "_zero messages_" alert then settle in for a night of research and a little literary candy.

Friday passes with much the same kind of routine, except I get to play a prank on Amber, the resident shrink. She's always watches me closely because of my upbringing and romantic life, or lack of. She thinks I'm going to crack one of these days. It's not like that's unusual around here. We swim in evil, it's an occupational hazard. The reason she watches me in particular is because she likes a certain type of patient but I don't revisit or stew on a problem unless I have to, which isn't her favorite type of patient. I don't have a need to rehash life over and over again; I chose an accelerated deployment rotation because I prefer to meet a problem, solve it, and move on with my life.

What I managed to do in retaliation is replace the motivational posters she puts up around the office with "de" motivational posters that look just like her cheerleader ones. My favorite one was a picture of a hunter sitting on a chair outside of his tent with a huge lion sitting between him and his gun saying "Awkward, notice how I am between you and your rifle." I start an office pool to see how long it will take her to notice them.

On Friday night I take a trip to the Boston Symphony and to my utter delight, Bear McCreary is the guest composer with select songs from the new "Battlestar Galactica" series. I'm a fan of the show but that's not why I like the music; I like it because his use of Taiko drums is legendary. I let the music soak into me and revel in the corners of the world that have yet to be touched by evil. My seat is lackluster, but I'm in the acoustic zone and as long as I can hear it, I don't care where I sit.

Saturday I wake up at after eleven in the morning and grab brunch before the tournament. I'm only a blue belt but I have extra training in observing body language so I make it to the quarter finals before I get pinned and lose. Most opponents don't like that I train in Kenpo because it's not suited well to friendly sparring. I don't get why they can't process the fact that I'm not learning this to earn trophies, I'm here to practice killing or at least permanently maiming anyone who wants to hunt me like an animal.

I notice some guys from the New York police department so I make small talk and tell them I'll see them in two weeks for the profiling seminar. That forced conversation doesn't take long and I make it home by nine pm, I don't waste any time making my way to take a bath to soak away the tournament hits. While I soak think about how I can keep up my lessons next time I'm sent out on assignment so I can test for my green belt even if I'm on a case.

Sunday I once again wake up around eleven but I'm excited to get to my "just for me" activity so I get out of the house quickly. I love to dance, but I'm not in one place long enough to take lessons or train, not to mention my balance issues. I rent a dance studio for a couple of hours and lock the door, put my music on, and warm up. This is where there are no scripts, no forms, no subterfuge, and no lies. This is where I don't have to monitor everyone's body language, I can just feel the music flow through me, doing whatever I fancy. It's my release from the life I live, for the next two hours, I can twirl, hop, slide, reach, spin, flip with no expectations. I even use a gymnastic ribbon if I want; no enemy dictates how I work here.

Monday brings the peer review rotation and I plug away, going over the files of my colleagues and signing off on their speculations and observations. I also begin work on the seminar for the NYPD which I'd rather not, but do out of loyalty to John. Speaking in front of groups ranks somewhere between a root canal and sitting in a tub full of scissors and I'm not one to procrastinate something unpleasant. In my line of work, problems left unsolved tend to grow.

The rest of the week passes without incident except the misguided prank attempt to glue my desk shut. The guys really need a refresher on detecting body language; looking down while walking past me is a dead giveaway of guilt and I catch them red-handed. I'm getting free smoothies next week as penance for their cute but pathetic attempt at a prank. I spend Saturday in Kenpo lessons and Sunday, I dance.

The next week is even quieter because they guys had a daily reminder of what happens when you mess with me, though on Friday after lunch, Amber found the "remodeled" motivational posters I put up. I think she knows it's me because things like this don't happen when I'm out consulting. Harry wins the $200 office pool as he bet on a week. I take the train to New York on Sunday and settle in for the _pimp my job_ seminar.

When I walk into the seminar a few of the detectives glare at me. I don't have fond memories of my second case here; we never caught they guy but the murders just stopped. Either he was killed somehow, he moved to another area, or he simply stopped. Either way, the case was never closed and I didn't get to sleep soundly for a few months; I don't know if he's out there, shattering more lives in another country or if he's six feet under and that's one of the crappy parts about this job, you never know if you don't catch them.

The seminar goes fine but I don't meet as many prospective profilers as I hoped. This job has a very high burnout rate and if we don't find more people at least willing to try, we could be in trouble.

I get back to the office Tuesday morning with a message to talk to John immediately. I find him on the phone and he silently motions for me to take a seat.

"Yes, she's here now, I'll catch her up." He says and hangs up the phone.

"What's up?" I ask.

"You are requested on a consultation in Portland, Maine."

"Since when do local police get to request profilers by name?" I ask.

"Since Tyler Durden asked to be taken off the case."

Tyler was a fellow profiler, and I didn't think him the giving up type.

"He asked for you, not the locals." John said.

"This is a tricky case" He continued. Durden hasn't been able to find a connection between the victims and the intensity is increasing. The killings started suddenly and none of the normal factors are lining up. You have recently distinguished yourself in interrogation and predictors and the local police are desperate" He says.

_I'm worried. It must be really bad if they already have a profiler on location and they are still coming up empty._

I take a deep breath, "When do I leave?"

"Tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>So what are your first thoughts about this?<strong>


	2. Hip Check

**Wow, thanks for the very cool response. You can have this chapter early. Our posting schedule will be two chapters per week...Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Hip Check<p>

"Great. Tell Durden I'll meet him for a brief tomorrow and he can come back tomorrow night. You better get him in to see Amber, he won't be happy." I say and mean it. None of us like to come back empty handed.

I go home and pack my "away bags", it's really closer to a trunk and I bring my carry knives and spare guns. I've been on the road so long I have this down to a science. While I pack I wonder if I should just not bother to unpack anymore. I'm loaded up in an hour and I close up my house. Portland is only two hours away if I avoid rush hour but I don't plan on returning until my prey is caught. If I want to stay sane, I have to keep my lives separate and safe from the lives of my prey. I only become the hunter outside my home and they will not take anymore of me with them to their executions than I have to give them in order to put them on that table with a needle in their arm.

I make it to Portland and check in at the police station; the desk clerk leads me to Tyler's commandeered office where I find him.

"Hey" I say.

"Hi" he says curtly.

"Let's start at the beginning" I reply softly.

"Well, I've been working this case for 6 weeks and I've got nothing to show for it. The victims have nothing in common. Race, gender, social status, income levels, family status, health problems, anything. The only similar trait they share is the cause of death. Each victim is found outside, drained of blood, no signs of a struggle, no blood at the scene, no drag marks, and no trace evidence on the body except a single puncture mark on the leg."

"Okay." I say calmly. I can see him getting frustrated so I ask if there is anything else I should know and he directs me to the familiar stack of files. However, the stack with similar MO's from the archive is really thin.

"Don't feel bad Durden." I pipe up. "Nobody can bat a thousand." Memories of my New York case linger in my head.

"I just hope you can find the connection before this gets much worse. Saturday, they found a couple together, killed in the same way and _neither_ of them had signs of a struggle. How does that even work; one of them just stands there waiting to die while they watch the other one bleed to death?" he says exasperated.

"Either that or we have more than one killer working in tandem." I reason, going off of what little I know.

He let out a breath he had been holding in. "I'm glad it's you. Good luck and call me if you need to."

I smile at his concern. "Thanks, can you introduce me to the locals before you leave?"

"Of course, this way. They're waiting for you in the conference room over lunch." He says and guides me to my new posse for now.

"_Great_" I think to myself. That's a good way to start off, strutting into a meal with a bunch of guys that don't trust the FBI and think we are all failures.

He leads me down the hall to a conference room where four people are sitting with obviously drive-thru food and a still boxed up salad. It figures they would think I was strictly an herbivore, I can just_ feel_ the skepticism in the room.

He opens the door and they all look at him, pause, and then all eyes swing to me.

Tyler speaks first, "Hey guys, this is Special Agent Isabella Swan from Boston. She and I are rotating and I will be heading back to Boston to consult with our team." He introduces me to each person, beginning with the lead detective on the case. Mike Newton who despite his potbelly and double chin, leans in to my space and rounds his shoulders towards me; his eyes also dilate.

_I look at him and think "outmatched"._ He's showing sub-conscious signs of attraction and I'm grateful for the friendly reception he's giving me. Jessica Stanley is his partner and it's clear from her squared shoulders, wide stance and elevated chin that she is trying to assert her dominance over me. She is also trying to orient her body between Mike and me, so her sub-conscious attitude is one of ownership; she is trying to let me know that Mike is not for the taking…_you go ahead and keep that gem Jessica_. My first phrase for her is "_Queen Bee_".

_I guess it's not just Newton she's claiming._

Next up is Ben Yorkshire, director of the crime lab. I think "_by the numbers_" when I meet him. I would be speaking to him plenty…mostly about the lack of evidence I have to work with. We chat briefly about when I can stop by his office to look at the evidence on the case so far. His graying hair tells me he is either experienced or has outlasted the competition.

That's another reason I don't get warm receptions in the field, I'm almost 30 and most people I work with are 45 at least. This tends to undermine my credibility as they think one so young can't possibly have the experience necessary to accomplish something they failed at. I can't very well tell them the difference between what you look at and _how_ you look at case information; quite frankly most people in this profession stay detached through arrogance, knowing they are better people then the ones they chase. It takes the ability to remove all pretenses between my mind and my subject's mind to crawl inside their head and understand why they do what they do. This is how you come up with a working model of their psyche and from there you can predict what they will do in a given situation.

Tyler snaps me out of my musings to introduce me to the last man in the room. He is far younger than the other people in the room; younger than me even. Tyler motions toward me and this man tenses the slightest bit as his peculiar golden eyes bore into me.

"Dr. Edward Cullen, meet Special Agent Isabella Swan." Tyler says; I extend my hand without breaking eye contact. He shakes it very swiftly and draws back even quicker. It's a firm, cold handshake, and I gather that he's also not enthused at my presence.

"Hello, nice to meet you." I say casually. _He's really good looking with those brilliant eyes and bronze hair to match; why does he keep looking at me? Didn't his mom teach him not to stare? Maybe that's why he works with the dead, they don't mind_.

"Hi." he says with a velvet voice.

_Dang. Those pipes sound like butter._

I take in his posture and realize he's not trying to threaten me or assert his dominance at all._ If anything he's disinterested or distracted with the whole situation, but if that's true, why is he concentrating on me so hard?_

"I would like to set up a time to meet up with you to go over your findings with the evidence as soon as you can spare." I say trying to keep the friendly atmosphere. _I don't know why he's focused on me so much; most people either don't want me here to begin with, or feel like I think they are incompetent. He does neither, I wonder why_.

"I'm free after five." He says suddenly but then finally manages to shoot his eyes in a different direction.

"Works for me, I've got a four pm with Ben so I'll be at your office around five. I'm here for the long haul, so I will be available to help with that headache you have right now" I tease but he doesn't smile back.

Figures.

"See you then, I have to go." He says quietly then walks around me to exit the room but when he gets to the doorway; he pauses and looks back. I can see more of his body language now that I'm further away and the first impression I had of him enters my mind…

Bait.

Tyler and I step back into his, now my, office and I move over to the thin stack of files that's been shipped from the library of evil back in Quantico. There really isn't much to work with here besides the recent victims.

"Hey Tyler, what was your search parameter for related cases? There's not much to go on" I muse.

"I searched for cases in a similar manner of death in the state of Maine and that's what they sent" He replied.

I nod. "So what's your impression of the indigenous law enforcement?"

"They're not as hostile as some other places I've worked and I could tell that Detective Stanley was a little too interested in working together after hours. Her partner, Newton is a good guy but I think he is chief detective because he's managed to outlast the competition. If you ask me though, he's working on his first or second heart attack. He treated me much the same way he treated you so I don't think have to worry about the chauvinist vibe off of him."

"What about Ben?" I continue.

"He's pretty mellow, but he's disturbed by the sheer lack of evidence that he's finding at the crime scenes. My guess is that he feels like we're second-guessing him and so he will probably send every little thing he does find off to our lab just to be sure. He's the kind of guy that covers his bases so it makes sense."

"Got it, so what's the story on the medical examiner?" _I feel a little too interested in this next little piece of information._

"Really Bella, I'll tell what you want to know; you don't have to hold your breath." Tyler responds with a cat-ate-the-canary smile. I realize that I am indeed holding my breath waiting for the inside scoop on a man I just met._ That can't be healthy._

"Um, he didn't seem really interested in the whole conversation; I guess I'm just interested in why such a young, good-looking guy would be interested in working with dead people. There are definitely layers to his personality and you know me; I love a challenge."

"Well then, it's going to cost you" Tyler says with a wicked grin on his face. "I get to be the first coworker to know if he gets past date number three."

"Are you kidding me? I tell you he's good-looking and you're trying to figure out a way to win the office betting pool? What's it up to now Durden?"_ I have to admit, my non-existent relationship status is the first fictional thing I've seen hunted for sport. Well, besides bigfoot anyway._

Tyler looks down knowing he's caught; he looks like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Um, well, it's about three grand."

"Wow, I didn't think a non-event could be worth so much." _I'm starting to wonder if this information is worth it._

"Yeah, well you started profiling long before any of us did, most people don't stay as isolated as you do and really, I'm just watching to see what happens first." "Either you'll find a great guy or the office shrink is going to start fixing you up on blind dates, your call!" He says with a big dumb grin on the face.

"Deal. Spill the scoop about my knight in shining armor." _I should demand a portion of the pot._

"Okay, here's the 10-4. His father works in the ER and his brother is a shrink. I think they are adopted because they can't be more than 15 years apart. He keeps to himself mostly and his entire family lives out in the boonies on some sort of a compound. He seems pretty nonplussed about the rising body count but I've seen my share of reserved coroners. Another thing is that I've seen him work more than his fair share of night shifts. You don't normally see that in department heads, so he's probably a pretty decent guy."

I soak in my hard won information." Well, I probably get a different vibe off of him because he's so much younger than the standard fare. I'm just not used to working with people who have no gray hair." I inwardly ogled what kind of hair he did have. _It's not often you see people in law enforcement that look like they walked off of a photo shoot._

"All right, I'll keep you updated and you can expect to be listed as a consulting agent on these cases" I motion to the stack of new files. I'm not here to be a ball hog and I don't want to see Tyler lose credit for the work he's put in.

Thanks Bella, and again, let me know there's anything I can do to help; I've got to get going if I'm going to beat rush-hour."

"See you soon sparky" I quip.

"Yeah, I'll hold my breath until you come back" he pokes as he leaves the office.

I sit down at my desk and start going through the files. After I put them in order by date of disappearance, I move over to the large whiteboard and start writing the names of the victims on the board and put a picture of each person by their name. On the front wall of the office I take a look at the map of the greater Portland area and the red pins that mark where each body was found. I walk back to my desk, pick up the phone and call the watch clerk to ask about getting another whiteboard in my office. I like to keep my notes about the victims and the perpetrators separate; it's just one of my pet peeves. I don't want the victims to have to be close to him again in anyway, so I keep the innocence on one side and evil on the other. The building janitor brings up my next whiteboard and hangs it on my other wall. I feel like now I can really get to work; I've created my cage for this case. I turn around and look out my window to a drizzly afternoon.

1:30 rolls around and I walked down the hall for my first private meeting with detectives Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley. I knocked on their shared office and Mike motions me in.

"Hello again, thanks for the lunch. I'd like to hear both of your thoughts on this case if that's all right."

"Sure" Mike says. "We found the first victim, a hiker, over the Labor Day weekend. His manner of death was peculiar due to the lack of blood in his body or anywhere else around the crime scene. We figured he had been transported there because nothing was disturbed around the body, but we found no footprints or tire tracks around the scene."

"Okay, what made you decide to call the feds?"

Mike continued. "We found two more bodies that weekend, one other hiker and one homeless guy; he's the first John Doe." We worked those cases like normal suspicious deaths when the next three victims were found 3 weeks later. It was then that we realized we had some sort of patterned spree killings going on and we called your office."

Jessica cuts in, "Those three were all homeless people and we found them just inside the forest by the industrial section; that's not normally where the vagrants hang out. Another 3 weeks went by and we found the next three victims. One was a taxi driver; we found his car on the other side of town. The other two were found together far off a small running trail, but neither victim had signs of a struggle."

"Have you found any connection in their spending habits, family profile, professional acquaintances; these people will not likely share any sort of doctor as you mentioned four homeless cases."

"There's no established connection between the behavior patterns of any of the victims and here's another thing" Jessica says. "There are no indoor crime scenes in these cases, which indicate that the bodies were dumped." "It makes me think that these people are being killed in the same location and then discarded as an afterthought."

"I think you might be right about the same killing location, but I don't think they are being randomly discarded" I said. "We have a guy doing the same thing over and over again; repetition and random cannot exist in the same thought, it's impossible." Mike nods.

"Hold up a minute" I say. "You said that all of these victims were found outside. Would you both join me in my office for a moment?" I ask.

They both get up and follow me; _I can feel Jessica's little eyes burning holes in the back of my head, she must feel like we're moving from her turf to mine. I'll have to keep the rest of this meeting short because the last thing I need is an increasingly agitated queen bee riding my case._

"Can you show me on this map the groupings in which each of these victims were found?"

Mike moves forward and points out each wave of victims.

"Did anybody notice that not only are all of these crime scenes on the edge of town, but that they are all either in or bordering rural areas with no paved roads nearby?"

They both looked each other and then back at me.

Mike spoke up first."I figured since the bodies had been moved there from the original crime scene that it wasn't really important. We've been deploying our canvassing teams to the rundown and isolated sections of the city and talking to more of the vagrant population."

Jessica cut in, "we thought it was more important to find a witness with a description of the guy than it was to hover around the crime scene that had nothing in it."

"That's not a bad idea, but the fact that the bodies were removed to these locations tells me that in this city is not isolated enough for him." "He's looking to be more alone with his victims then an alley, a basement, or even a remote industrial complex." "I think you should redeploy your canvassing teams in a search pattern around where the bodies were found, most recent cases first." "Stay away from rural areas that have developed roads cutting through them and use the edge of the forest where the bodies were found as your starting point and work your way in." "Bring cadaver dogs."

"Why?" Asked a slightly more agitated Jessica. "What are we even looking for?" _How this woman interviews bad guys with a straight face I'll never know._

"Ideally, you'll find some sort of abandoned shack deep in the woods that no one thought to look in which he would be using as his base of operations, this is not a guy that hangs out in the city. He also clearly knows the sparsely populated areas around Portland. Either he spends a lot of time out there off the grid or he's a born and bred local. More realistically though, you may be able to use the dogs to trace the smell of the bodies backwards to where he brought them from."

I stand up, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a four o'clock meeting with Ben to go over the forensic data and I really have no desire to play 20 questions with the detective that doesn't believe what I say because I have a pair of boobs. Next time, try to act like I might know something you don't; I'm not here for my health."

Mike's eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped, but then he realized I was looking at Jessica and gave her a puzzled look. Jessica's previous arrogant stance started to crack as her shoulders caved in just a little bit.

"Um, okay." Mike said. "I'll go make the calls to the canvassing teams" and gets up to leave.

"Thank you, I'm sure you'll let me know if they find anything." I say just snippy enough to let him know I'm in charge.

"One more thing" I say turning to Jessica with a more non-threatening tone. "When was the last body found?"

Jessica slumps a bit and quietly says, "3 weeks ago."

_That explains why Tyler asked for me so quickly_. "Then if the pattern holds, the next batch is overdue."

"Yes, I hope you can help." She says curtly and closes my door as she leaves.

I walk back to my desk, sit down and go read a few news articles on the Internet. Luckily, I don't find anything about my Philadelphia case; I can't _not_ read them but it's really annoying to read news that has about a quarter of the information someone needs to make an accurate assessment of the situation. I swear, I think most reporting is just built to generate a knee-jerk reaction in the reader and spread "do something" disease across the interwebs. I really hope Ben Yorkshire already met his quota for pissing contests today; I would really like to move past 5th grade playground rules.

I walk across the street to the crime lab and find Ben waiting in his office with the relevant files; he really is punctual. He motions for me to take a seat and begins, "Hi, obviously I'm here to help you in any way that I can, but my department's been rendered effectively useless as I don't have any legitimate crime scenes to work with." "Until we find the place the bodies were moved from I don't have anything to go on."

"I understand, I've ordered the canvassing teams deployed in a different fashion and we may have something for you to go on soon."

"I hope so, but I'll believe it when I see it." "Was there anything specific you wanted to ask about?"

"Yes, I understand the body is Dr. Cullen's purview, but I'd like to know how far out from the body processed the crime scenes."

"Just the standard 50 yard radius"; we didn't find as much as a boot print."

"What about contact fibers on the body?" _I can't think why there wouldn't be any of those._

"We process the clothing after it's sent to us by Dr. Cullen." "There is a normal amount of contact materiel from the victim, but after elimination protocols, we don't have anything to catalogue"

"Okay, thanks for the info, if you have the manpower you may want to extend your radius along any trails going into or out of your crime scene." "One can only carry dead weight for so long and it might be worth it to look for a place where he may have dropped the body for breather since there are no tire tracks."

"Thank you Agent Swan." _This man has actual sincerity about him; that's refreshing._

"It's what I'm here for, and please, call me Bella; I don't do formality unless I have to."

"Can do, see you around Bella."

I stand up to leave his office. I walk down the hallway and as I turn the corner to wait for the elevator, I remember my next meeting is with Dr. Edward Cullen. I remember the conversation I had with Tyler just after lunch and smile. The elevator doors open and to my surprise, Mr. Photo Shoot himself is staring at me with about ten files in his arms and those piercing golden eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Look, he's here :)<strong>


	3. Hole In The World

**Wow, we're just blown away by the response's you've all been kind enough to leave. I think I've turned Real Life Rose into a review whore :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – Hole in the World<p>

"Oh, hi." I stammer.

"Hi, I was just on my way to your office for our meeting." He says. His voice is very smooth; it's almost like he's the guy that does the movie trailer voice over's, just better.

"Funny, I was just on my way over to your office for the same reason." _Why is this big dumb grin on my face?_

"Well, I'm all packed, so I'll walk you back to your office" he offers.

"Alright" and I get on the elevator. I casually say, "So, what brings a guy such as you to a profession like this?"

He looks at me with an intent expression and says "Why wouldn't I be in this profession?"

_This is the first time I've ever cringed at telling someone the truth and I'm contemplating violating my brutal honesty policy._

"Um, do you want the honest answer or the polite answer?" _I figure I've got nothing to lose, well less than Tyler anyway, and I might get away with keeping this conversation civil but this wouldn't be the first time bluntness ruined a good moment._

His eyes widen for a second and he gets this crooked smile on his face before he says, "Why can't I have both?"

_Wow, I take it back; this guy is too good looking for radio._

"No one has ever asked me that question before," I breathe. "I guess you _could_ have both, but most people would rather have the polite answer."

"Well, then I think I'll take the polite one first and the honest one second." The elevator opens and we walk across the street.

"The polite answer is that everyone has different reasons, and I want to know about yours. So what's your answer to the polite version?"

"I'm sort of a recluse and it's quiet work" He says. "It's also detail oriented which I like and honestly, there's less office politics with dead people. But you're not getting off that easy, what's the honest version?"

I can feel my cheeks get red and I see the corners of his mouth curve upward.

"If you must know, and no one wants to; but if you noticed, you are way younger than everybody else here, you look like a page from GQ Magazine, you don't act like most people in this area of work and you don't seem insulted by my arrival." I'm relatively young too, but I'm a freak."

"Wow, I'm not used to hearing things said so bluntly." He stammers as he lets out the breath he was holding.

_At least I'm not the only one who does that._

"Well, you asked and I have a brutal honesty policy." I shoot back.

"That's interesting" he says. "Most people make a habit of thinking one thing and saying another. What made you swing so far the other way?"

"I detest dishonesty; it has a way of destroying people. I spent my childhood lying to everybody, even myself and I won't ever go back to what I was."

"However" I continue, "my job requires the ability to mislead; it's a necessary evil if I want to catch my prey." "I can lie to the people I hunt, but if I lie to myself I won't know who I am anymore and I will be useless in this job. Therefore I keep my dishonesty with the monsters and my brutal honesty with the people; enjoy that unwanted look into my head."

_People don't like the level of frankness I dish out and Mr. Photo Shoot here won't be any different. Cue the awkward silence in 3…2…1…_

He leaned into me and said, "on the contrary, I'll take any look into your head I can get."

_Ummm. Wow, just wow. That's the last thing I expected. This guy is full of surprises; I wonder what else is in that pretty head of his… would it be wrong of me to meet him outside of work? I've never dated someone from the office, but really, who else even has a chance of withstanding the crap I have in my head._

I realize we are at my office already and he follows me in.

"So, as much fun as it is to wander around my freakish head, I should probably go through those files you lugged up here." _Did I just break that moment by talking shop? I am an idiot._

"Ok, but I reserve the right to increase my exposure to your "brutal honesty" as you put it, later."

"You break it you bought it!" I flip back_. Portland locals might not be so bad after all._

I change topics. "Well, Mike and Jessica already went over the victims with me and Ben gave me a tour of the not-evidence, but I wanted to talk to you about the lack of evidence on the bodies."

"The frustrating thing is that there is not much to tell" as he runs his hands through his hair. "There is a puncture wound on the upper thigh of each victim; I think it's a needle mark." _That I didn't know._ He continued, "I assume that the victims are being drained of blood through exsanguinations via the femoral artery since there are no other marks on the body."

"So there were no marks on the bodies at all?" I muse.

"No, I would have made records of any markings, obviously." He says condescendingly.

"Of course, please don't think I'm here to serve as an inquisitor to your work." "I'm naturally curious and I like to have the whole picture in my head."

"Sorry" he stammers, "it's just that I feel totally unprepared; usually in a murder case, the body is the most important piece of evidence and with these cases, it's an appendix."

"I think the focus is the blood for this guy because it's the only thing missing from the body" I say thinking aloud. "It's almost like their blood is the trophy he's taking." "Have you heard any reports of animal carcasses being found that were drained of blood?"

He paused and said, "Why would that matter?"

"I'm just thinking out loud here, but there is always a pattern of escalation in serial killers, they don't start out killing people and experimentation on animals is a common occurrence." "He may even work in the medical field; I doubt he got so good at exsanguinations by practicing on humans, unless he's an embalmer."

Edward starts to stand up and says, "That will certainly give Mike and Jessica something to think about, but it's getting late and I'm sure you're hungry."

_Come to think of it, I've only had that rabbit food salad waiting for me during the opening inquisition today; I'm starving._

"I am actually famished; I'll talk to Mike and Jessica tomorrow." "Thanks for chatting; you make a good sounding board." I reply. _This guy is the most welcoming person I've met all year._

"Well, it _is _later and if you don't mind, I would like to expose myself to more of your brutal honesty." He whips out his patented breath taking smile and tilts his head to the side. "Would you like to join me for dinner?"

_No way, did Mr. Photo Shoot just ask me for a date _and_ brutal honesty_? "Um, sure, what did you have in mind?" I stammer. _This guy might have a masochistic streak._

"I'm in the mood for something spicy, so perhaps Chinese or Thai?" he offers.

"Well, I can't stand Thai food so Chinese it is" I counter.

"You can follow me in your car, I know just the place."

I follow his silver Volvo to the restaurant and we get a booth in a corner. I open the menu to see if they have my favorite dish, orange chicken without any pesky vegetables to pick around.

"What are you going to get?" he says.

"I'm not sure, I'm still deciding." "What's good here?"

He replies, "Oh, um, I'm getting some won ton soup. Do you see anything you like?"

I look up to see he's put his menu down and is staring at me.

"You're talking about the menu right?" I say fishing for his telltale clues.

"Whatever you say Agent Swan", he says with a glint in his eye.

_Oh man, what have I gotten myself into? If he _wants_ to play a mind game, I can totally get my groove on. He picked the wrong chick to tease with that lure._

"Yes sir" I reply while biting my lower lip and pulling my best "innocent look." _Beat that Cullen_.

He opens his mouth and closes it again, pauses and says "Do you know what you want to eat yet?"

"Um, sure, I'm getting the Orange Chicken." I say knowing I've won that round.

He motions the waitress over to take our order and refill my drink.

"So" he begins. "How do I get more of that brutal honesty you promised earlier?"

_He's asking for it? That's never happened before._

"I don't just dish it out with wanton abandon; you have to ask me a question. I think it's narcissistic of me to assume that you would be thrilled to hear whatever random thought goes through my head."

He leans across the table and looks straight at me, "You would be surprised, and I seem to have a monopoly on your time, at least until you're done eating so I guess I'll start with the basics." Then he flashes his crooked smile and says "What is someone like you doing in a profession like this?"

"I see you're going to make it easy on me." I quip.

_Swim this honey eyes._

The short answer is that I wanted to protect people who couldn't protect themselves and I'm not really a very nice person."

He leans back, "That's peculiar; I've never heard someone admit out loud that they are not a very nice person, what makes you say that?"

_Weird, I've never had someone besides the office shrink not tweak over that statement. I know he's a pathologist who doesn't know when to stop staring so his people skills can't be that high up on the scale but other than my initial meeting with him he's been very smooth, maybe he was just nervous and really can hold a conversation._

"I say I'm not a nice person because when most people say they want to protect someone, it really means something along the lines of I-want-someone-else-to-make-it-so-I-don't-have-to-worry-about-you." "That's not what I mean when I say I want to protect people"

"I don't follow you" he says.

"When I say I want to protect someone, it means I'm willing, ready and able to kill somebody in order to prevent harm. I got into behavioral profiling because it is one of the very few areas of law enforcement that is proactive in nature. My job is to stop people from dying, not show up as a mop-up crew. I live like this so that the cops have to show up fewer crime scenes and more people don't have their lives shattered."

"But wanting to protect someone does not make you a mean person" He interjects.

"True, but my dirty little secret is that I _like_ the going in for the kill; I love being a person that has the capability to hunt, capture and kill monsters." "That's why I'm not a nice person, I like to kill evil and I don't apologize for it."

_I doubt he'll think I'm a nice person after this. Oh well, I've been both lonely and alone before; I much prefer alone._

Our food comes and I start inhaling it. I've been smelling the kitchen for 15 minutes and my stomach is about to digest itself.

"At least I know you're not a super model; you eat too much for that" he says with a lopsided grin.

"Hey man, you asked me here, remember?" I scoff. "Why would I want to be super model?" "I can't think of a profession where you would have less control over your own body than modeling." "One time when I was working in New York, I saw an outdoor modeling shoot." "The photographer was a creep and had the balls to molest the models in broad daylight in public." I could tell the girls weren't comfortable with his filthy hands, but they wanted to make a good impression with the boss, so they let him abuse them." "I can't think of a worse job."

Edward laughs as he put his hands up, "So, we've established you don't moonlight as a model, what _do_ you do when you're not working?" I shrug, "Profilers don't have much of a life outside of work; usually we keep it to home and family when on active duty." "Most profilers don't last beyond 5 years on call because it destroys their home life if they're not careful." "I just passed the 5 year mark, but it's easier for me because I don't have family to speak of." "I do study Kenpo though, it's a martial art."

He laughs, "My brother Emmett would love you; he's the resident linebacker and he's always looking for me or my brother to spar with him."

"So" he continues, "You don't have any family at all?"

_Crap, I'm totally not interested in my family's baggage ruining my first real date in 6 years._

"No family I want to talk about really" I shrug.

"That's not the brutal honesty I was promised" he says teasingly.

"I promised you brutal honesty, not a therapy session." "Just because I choose to tell the truth does not mean I have to tell you everything." "Besides, what kind of woman would you think I was if I gave up everything on the first date?" _There, that should distract him._

"Well then I guess I'll just have to..."

His phone rang.

"Excuse me, I should get this." He stood up to take the call outside.

_Holy crap, what the heck am I doing? I barely know this guy; in fact, I don't know him at all. He's clearly very intelligent and he does not back down from a challenge. Why did he make such a peculiar first impression? He doesn't seem like he's trying too hard, but there's something missing here. It's almost like he's too perfect. He has spent his whole dinner asking about me but he didn't mention anything about himself. That's interesting; usually it's the other way around. Do I even want to stick around and find out? _

My mind is going a mile a minute and I don't know when he's going to come back._ Okay, can I do this? What do I have to lose? Either I can follow whatever is going on here and see where it leads or I can cut and run when nothing bad has happened yet. Well, either that or I will figure out exactly how fast I can overwhelm him with honesty._

The waitress arrived with the check but right as I reach my hand out to take the bill; Edward reappears and snatches it out of my hand.

"Not so fast there miss supermodel. I asked you out and my mother would be horrified if I let you pick up the tab."

"Is everything all right?" I ask.

"Yes, everything is fine." He replies with no stress in his voice. "I have some extended family that came for an unexpected visit and my sister called to tell me they had arrived."

"Oh, I guess I'll be seeing you at work then." "Could I ask a favor?"

"Anything for you Agent Swan." Once again that crooked smile makes an appearance.

"Okay, two favors." "First, call me Bella, I dislike formalities." "Second, could you give me directions back to my house?" "Maybe if you just gave me directions back to the station, I could find my way from there."

He paused and said, "I have a better idea, why don't you give me your address and I'll lead you there in my car, that way I can make sure you get home all right."

"That's not a half bad idea; it's just a quarter bad." I retort.

"Why?" he asks with surprise. _He looks like I just kicked his puppy._

"It's not that I don't like you... oh, wait, that's not what I meant." _Why did I just admit to liking a guy I don't know on a first date? I must be more tired than I thought._

"Sorry, I just don't normally give out my address to men I don't really know."

"But I can fix that" he says with a twinkle in his eye. "You could join my family for a party tomorrow night. What are the chances that I'm a creep if my family is on speaking terms with me?

_He's got me there. The scary people I hunt might have contact with their parents, but siblings aren't as forgiving as mommy and they usually cut off contact._

"Deal. Here's the address." I take the spare receipt from the table and write my address on it.

We climbed into our respective cars and he drives for about 15 minutes. I think I would have been fine except for the small labyrinth of one-way streets he navigated. He pulls up in front of my house and trots over to my car and opens my door.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening" he said. "I would like to officially welcome you to Portland Maine.

"Thank you for dinner; I had a really nice time_." I think this is the first time I've ever seen a guy who looked better on a poorly lit porch then most guys do in a tux; he's totally too good to be true._

"I'll find you tomorrow to fill you in about tomorrow night, I know my sister Alice is very excited to meet you. I should warn you though; she is very enthusiastic about… well… almost everything so you should brace yourself for that."

"I'm sure I can handle it" I scoff. "Seriously, how excitable can one person be?"

"Famous last words" he says.

"Good night Edward."

"I'll see you soon Bella."

I go into my house and close the door while Edward drives away. _I think that was the single best date I've ever had._ At age 30 that makes me quite pathetic but hey, life is what happens after you make plans.  
><em>Dude, Bella, reality check. What's the worst thing that can happen?<em> I think about it and the worst case scenario isn't really a risk. _What's the worst that could happen? I go dancing with his family tomorrow, they hate me and I see Edward in passing until I bag Portland's monster of the decade and I go home. That's a risk I can take._

As I fall asleep, my mind keeps wandering back to a peculiar set of Golden eyes and bronze hair...

My cell phone wakes me up in the middle of the best sleep I've had in a long time.

"Hello?" I stutter.

"Agent Swan?"

"Yes. Who is this and why are you calling me at 4 the morning?"

"This is Detective Newton, he's struck again."

"Damn, where should I meet you?"

"Get to the station, I'll send someone to meet you there. You were right Agent Swan, and that scares the hell out of me."

"What's going on Newton?"

"The killer knows we are getting closer."

"What are you talking about, how would he know?"

"Because he killed an entire canvassing team; the ones we sent into the forest."

* * *

><p><strong>Say it with me...Escalation.<strong>


	4. Right For The Wrong Reason

**Thank you everyone for your awesome comments and I love the speculations.**

**I give unto you...EPOV**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – Right for the Wrong Reasons<p>

I'm grateful it's cloudy today because I couldn't avoid the new behavioral profiler being shipped in due to a lack of progress on the recent killings. I actually felt bad for Tyler Durden, the FBI agent returning to Boston. It wasn't his fault he couldn't find a pattern between the killings, there was no real pattern to find; I made sure of it.

I get into my office around 8 AM and find an e-mail saying the new FBI agent would arrive around lunch. That's all I need, another law-enforcement officer poking around the crime scene and getting closer to a killer they would never be able to catch. At what point do they give up and go home? The only solution is my family; we need to capture and dissuade the nomadic coven from hunting in our territory.

Alice told me late last night that the new profiler would be interesting and then told me I would take her to dinner. I love my sister, but I can't think of a single reason I would volunteer to eat dirt around a pious, aloof cop that doesn't have anything more interesting in his head than a football game.

I get to the conference room about five minutes to noon and take my place in the farthest chair. I'm actually mildly interested in whatever Alice is up to. I saw the beginning of her vision in her head, but then she started reciting the periodic table of elements backwards_. _If I wind up sitting through two hours of sports statistics, I'm going to spray bleach on her clothes.

After 15 minutes of watching Mike and Jessica talk shop while stuffing their faces with what quite possibly might be the most disgusting hamburgers in the free world, I strike up a conversation with Ben. These killings have us talking to each other more, but the biggest thing we have in common on this case is the lack of evidence either of us find. Well, the lack of evidence _he_ finds.

Agent Durden walks in the room and my breathing stops. Behind him is a gorgeous athletic woman with long brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her skin is pale enough to be taken as a local. The introductions are made and Mike's thoughts clearly center on her body. His partner Jessica instantly starts comparing herself to this woman; this is common for her because she has a problem working with other women. _I guess sexism takes all kinds._

I hang back behind Ben and hear her speak. The new profiler has a smooth, calm tone with depth and variety. I put her at 5 1/2 feet and no more than 150 pounds. I'm distracted wondering how this woman sits in the same room with murderers… I know what would happen to her if she found her current quarry; she wouldn't stand a chance.

Then I noticed it.

Nothing.

_She's not thinking anything._

_She's not even thinking what she's saying. How can that be?_

_Alice didn't mention this little detail; did she not see it? Was that what she was hiding? How does the family expect me to be able to hide evidence when I can't find out what she's looking for?_

I concentrate every train of thought I have on her forehead, thinking maybe there is some reason I'm distracted.

Not one thing.

She walks over to me and Tyler introduces her as Special Agent Isabella Swan. Her hand is out and shaking mine before I realize it. I quickly pull my hand back, just slow enough for human eyes and it's clear she's assessing me.

"Hi", I say in the most businesslike tone I can deliver.

She tells me she wants to meet with me over the case as soon as possible and I can tell her brain is working overtime trying to figure me out. _Good luck with that lady_. The golden eyes my family have stops most people short, but this is a woman who asks questions for a living and I'm not getting my normal advance copy.

I blurt out "I'm free after five if you don't mind staying late" without thinking about it. _Why did I say that__? I wanted to talk to Carlisle before I met with her. I'll have to duck out in the afternoon and hope she doesn't notice I'm gone. Her expressions are baffling and she seems like she's always onto something. Just because I was available at five didn't mean I wanted to meet her at five. It's odd, she asked me when I would be free and I couldn't think of anything else to say._

I excuse myself and make a beeline for Carlisle but right before I leave the room, I look back at her and I know the look on her face.

_She sees right through me._

I quickly make my way back to my office where Alice is sitting at my desk.

I close the door and turn towards Alice.

"Is that what you meant by _interesting_?" I say in a huff. "This isn't a game Alice; you could have told me I wouldn't be able to hear her."

She rolls her eyes, "Stop being such a drama queen, you'll be fine. In fact, that is one of the things I came to tell you, we are going to get to know her well. I'm here to give you a ride home for a quick family meeting; that way your car won't be missing and you can be back before your _appointment_ with Bella." Alice decrees as she gets up to leave.

"I'll be back in a few hours" I tell the clerk before walking out the side door. Alice's yellow Porsche purrs to life and we double time it (in human terms) to the house. We are the last ones to arrive as Carlisle worked a night shift and Rosalie and Emmett just got back from hunting.

We all sit down at the dining room table and I speak up first.

"The new FBI profiler arrived today and I think she's going to be trouble."

"How so?" Carlisle replies.

"I can't hear her thoughts at all." A pregnant pause resonates throughout the room.

"That's never happened before, has it?" Esme asks.

"No" I reply, "But I can't help but wonder if she has a talent similar to mine."

"What would make you think that?" Carlisle says as his thoughts flashback to memories of me in my human form.

"She had this peculiar look on her face the whole meeting." I reply. "It was like she always knew something no one else did. When I was human, I always seemed to know where the conversation would lead and I have some memories where I felt superior because I thought I knew something nobody else did." _It would be interesting to observe a human version of my ability; maybe I could remember more of my human life if I observed her._

I shake that idea off and refocus on the task at hand.

"What does this mean for the investigation?" Jasper says, bringing the conversation back to the point.

"For the time being, it changes nothing." Alice says. "There is definitely something different about her, but I think it will help us in the long run."

"How will a blind spot on the lead investigator help us in the long run?" I ask exasperated.

"It's a blind spot for _you_" Alice retorted. "I can see her future clearer than other humans. Not clear like a vampire; it's like I can see _farther_ into her future than other humans."

I had to admit, that _would_ help us.

"Can you tell when she will leave"? I ask hopefully.

"No, that decision is not hers to make." Alice replies nonchalantly.

"Why would you be able to see her more?" Esme asks.

Carlisle thinks out loud. "I think that since Alice's visions are based on the decisions people make, there must be more decisions made, or more long term choices already settled concerning her."

"Her name is Isabella Swan" interjected Alice, a little irritated. "She goes by Bella."

"Why don't we just leave?" Rosalie says, finally speaking up.

"Why should _we_ have to leave?" Emmett counters. "We're not the ones who can't figure out how to manage the body count".

"We can't leave." Alice says. "It will draw more attention to us, especially with Edward working on the case."

"Does Bella suspect the truth?" asks Esme. Her thoughts worried about the possibility of a human in danger of the Volturi and our guilt by association because of the proximity of our residence.

"I can't be sure, but there is no reason to think she would put the pieces together. I'm taking care of the incriminating evidence and manufacturing an alternative explanation for the lack of blood."

_With the way she looks at me I'm not so sure._

"How does this information change our current plan of action?" Jasper says, bringing us back to the present task."

Alice spoke up first, "I think Edward should keep a closer eye on Bella; she might be important and if she's the upgrade to Durden, Edward will need to further confuse the trail of evidence."

"I'll know more after this afternoon." I say. "I'm her last catch up interview so I can get a better picture of how she's approaching the case, but there is one more thing you should know." _I hope my mind is playing tricks on me, but if not we need to be prepared._

I begin, "This could be nothing, but with all the recent developments, I think it's best to be safe. When I was talking with the new profiler…"

"Her name is Bella." Alice interrupts.

"Anyway, when I was talking with Bella, she told me she wanted to set up an appointment to go over the case. I told her I was available after 5, but it felt almost like I told her accidentally."

"What does it matter if you told her you were available?" Rosalie injects as Emmett snickers.

"Because I didn't want to talk to her until I could talk to everybody here. She asked me when my earliest available time was and for a second, I couldn't think of anything else to say, that's why I told her 5pm today."

"That's quite interesting" Carlisle says quietly; he's clearly lost in his thoughts.

"What are you thinking darling?" Esme says as she touches his arm to bring him out of his musings.

"I think there may be more to this Bella than meets the eye." Carlisle says. "If she is gifted, I wonder if she is consciously aware of her ability and if she intentionally uses it as an investigator."

Jasper speaks again. "If she's consciously knows about any _extra_ capability she has, she may be more of a problem to us. She may also be a danger to herself if she gets too close to the truth; we really need to find this coven."

"Edward _could_ just be imagining things" Rosalie snips. "He's probably just afraid of his own shadow because he can't invade her head like he does to the rest of us." _Rosalie is enjoying my newfound weak spot more than she should._

Carlisle nodded his head, "I think I'll call Eleazar and see if he would be interested in assessing Bella."

"Yay!" Alice clapped her hands. "They are currently visiting the Irish coven; they have the jet ready and will be here tomorrow morning! Esme, will you come shopping with me and Carmen for the party tomorrow?"

"Sure Alice." _Esme is always happy to get one-on-one time with her children._

"I have to get back if I'm going to make my meeting with Bella" I break in.

"Don't forget, you'll be back late and she hasn't eaten much today." Alice smiled.

"Right Alice. She may be a curiosity, but I don't think I would agree to eat human food because I can't hear thoughts."

"I'll call you to see how it goes." She chimes back.

Suddenly her eyes glaze over and she stops breathing. I focused on her and see the whole family chasing three vampires off their recent kills in a forest at night. We're all wearing the same clothes we presently have on. The bodies are… wearing police uniforms!

"What do you see Alice" Jasper asks as he takes her hand.

"We will have to kill them." She whispers. "They think this is their territory because we don't hunt humans."

"Well that's a crying shame" Emmett booms. "At least we know to bring the lighters. "If we kill them, problem solved."

"It's more than two, I see three of them." I answer. "One dark skinned vampire with black hair, one has long blond hair and one has curly red hair about waist length." "They are going to kill a group of police officers!"

"Why would they do that?" Rosalie exclaims.

"The number of coven members explains the high body count" Carlisle said.

Jasper whispers into Alice's ear, "Search for the decision to kill the policemen."

Everybody waits for Alice to say something. She closes her eyes to concentrate.

"Oh no, it's Bella. She's talking with Detectives Newton and Stanley. She's noticing that the location of the bodies is rural in nature, not random. She's going to order the cops to start looking in the forest instead of looking for witnesses." They will re-task a canvassing team with a forest search and the coven will find them in the forest."

"We can't stop it?" Esme asks almost panicking. She's very distraught about the families of the policemen and she's not used to knowingly allowing people to be murdered.

Carlisle speaks first. "There is no way we can change where they search without drawing far too much attention." Other than Edward, we are not supposed to know where the bodies were found."

Jasper cuts in, "Even if we used where the bodies were found as a starting point, there are 8 scenes to cover and it's a bad idea to guard a location alone when there are three vampires coming to one location." "At best, we can take two sites and wait for the screams" he says grimly.

"We only catch one of them, the dark haired one" Alice says absently. "The other two get away."

"If we kill one, won't the other two retaliate?" Esme asks.

"I wouldn't fight a battle where I was out numbered 7-2; it would be suicide" Jasper says, feeling a little better with our appointed progress.

"Carlisle, they consider the territory theirs and won't leave without a fight." Alice says, finally rejoining the rest of us. I think the only way to get the killings to stop is to kill one or more of them to send a message."

"We will give them a chance to leave peaceably" Carlisle says firmly. "I won't kill another vampire unless he leaves us no choice."

"I have to get back, but call if anything changes Alice." I say as I stand up to leave.

"I'll give you a ride Edward" Esme says.

We hop into her sandalwood Bentley Continental GTC Convertible and begin the drive to my office.

"How do you feel about this situation Edward?" She says. Her thoughts are about my interest in Bella.

"She's one of the more interesting things I've seen and naturally, she commands more of my attention. If she is as good at her job as Agent Durden and Alice thinks _and_ she's using some sort of supernatural ability, I worry for her safety." If an FBI agent goes missing our chances of resolving this without the Volturi will die with her."

"I see." She says. "I think you should pay close attention to her; she seems like a bright woman and even though you can't hear her you will have the most contact with her."

"I will, but I think I'll have to find the balance between picking her brain and maintaining a low profile." She's got some of the best psychological training the human world has to offer and if she does indeed have _extra_ training, I'll have a tightrope to walk."

"Well, I know you can get jaded because of your gift, so my advice is to enjoy this while it lasts; you may not get another chance like this again."

"Thanks mom, I'll keep that in mind."

We pass the rest of the trip in silence and I use the back door to get to my office and get the recent files for the meeting. I lock up my office and walk into the elevator to meet Bella in her office.

The doors open and I see her standing there.

"Oh, hi." Bella says with a surprised expression on her face.

"Hi" I reply, "I was just on my way to your office for our meeting."

She smiles and her heart rate increases. "Funny, I was just on my way over to your office for the same reason."

"Well, I'm all packed, so I'll walk you back to your office." _Engaging her on her turf will encourage her to talk more._

"Alright" She says as she gets on the elevator. The doors close and she pauses for a few moments before she says, "So, what brings a guy such as you to a profession like this?" _That's an expected question, but how do I turn this conversation towards her?_

"Why wouldn't I be in this profession?" I say playing innocent. _Pay attention to every detail Edward, you're flying more blind than usual._

"Um, do you want the honest answer or the polite answer?" She replies.

_Wait, what? What does she mean by that? Who says something like that? She has to have some sort of mind reading ability; most people don't consciously understand the difference between the two. Get a grip Edward, Rosalie might be right. Maybe she just has some really good psychological training. If that's true, I could play dumb or better yet, I could tease her._

I flash a smile at her, "Why can't I have both?"

_Why is she even telling me there are two answers to begin with? Most people spend a good portion of their short lives making sure nobody knows what they really think; women especially. This is too weird._

_Her breathing hitched… Good. _"No one has ever asked me that question before." She replies. "I guess you _could_ have both, but most people would rather have the polite answer." She says, clutching her bag a little tighter.

I shoot back, "Well, then I think I'll take the polite one first and the honest one second." _I can't wait to see the difference between the two._

"The polite answer is that everyone has different reasons, and I want to know about yours. So what's your answer to my polite phrasing?"

_She's right, I expected that question. _"Well, I'm sort of a recluse and it's quiet work." I spout my rehearsed answer. "It's also detail oriented which I like and honestly, there's less office politics with dead people." _I guess I can be honest if she's willing to… to a point. _

"But you're not getting off that easy" I reply, "What's your honest answer?"

_She's blushing? This must really be embarrassing! Why wouldn't she just lie? I don't know a single person that would knowingly embarrass themselves._

"If you must know, and not many people want to, but if you noticed, you are way younger than everybody else here, you look like a page from GQ Magazine, you don't act like most people in this area of work and you don't seem insulted by my arrival. I know I'm relatively young too, but I'm a freak."

_Holy crap. This woman is all over the place… I've never felt like I needed to catch up in a conversation before… What did she say? I look young… I expect that… did she just say I looked like a model OUT LOUD? Did she just call herself a freak? _

"Um, I'm not used to hearing things said so bluntly." _I realize I have no clue what she will say next._

"Well, you asked and I have a brutal honesty policy." She shot back. _Why on earth would someone have that policy?_

"That's interesting; most people make a habit of thinking one thing and saying another. Why did you swing the other way?" _This ought to be good._

She took a deep breath, "I detest dishonesty; it has a way of destroying people who practice it. I spent my childhood lying to everybody, even myself and I won't ever go back to what I was." _Wow, she really does put things bluntly._

"However" she continues, "My job requires the ability to mislead; it's a necessary evil if I want to catch my prey." She says with no trace of malice. "I can lie to the people I hunt, but if I lie to myself I won't know who I am anymore and I will be useless in this job. Therefore I keep my dishonesty with the monsters and my brutal honesty with the people; enjoy that unwanted look into my head" she says as she nervously smiles.

_She doesn't think like any other human I've ever seen… Where do I even start with her… Wait, did she say she won't lie to people? This might be easier than I thought… She thinks I don't want to hear about this? Oh yeah, why would she? She has no clue what she is…_

"On the contrary, I'll take any look into your head I can get."

I can say for the first time ever that I have no idea what this person is capable of.

We walk into her office; I see she's totally reorganized the place. The victims are listed on a large white board with their pictures by various details about them. There is a map marked with the locations the bodies were found. There is also a new whiteboard on the opposing wall that is mostly blank.

"So, as much fun as it is to wander around my freakish head," she starts, "I should probably go through those files you lugged up here." She shifts her feet and looks down a bit. _Is she nervous? Why start now?_

"Ok, but I reserve the right to increase my exposure to your "brutal honesty" as you put it later."

_I can make this can work; it's going to be OK._

"You break it you bought it!" She replies without missing a beat.

_She's so quick-witted… Watching her in action would be a sight… focus idiot! She's trained to interrogate serial killers for a living. What do you think you're doing?_

She continued, "Well, Mike and Jessica already went over the victims with me and Ben gave me a tour of the not-evidence, but I wanted to talk to you about the lack of evidence on the bodies."

"The frustrating thing is that there is not much to tell." I begin. "There is a puncture wound on the upper thigh of each victim; I think it's a needle mark." "I assume that the victims are being drained of blood through exsanguinations via the femoral artery since there are no other marks on the body." _That rehearsed line went well._

"So there were no marks on the bodies at all?" She responds. _Is she fishing? Does she suspect? Deflect the question… _"No, I would have made records of any markings, obviously."

"Of course, please don't think I'm here to serve as an inquisitor to your work." She said apologetically. "I'm naturally curious and I like to have the whole picture in my head."

_That's expected… finally, I can steer this conversation where it needs to go._

"Sorry, it's just that I feel quite unprepared; usually in a murder case, the body is the most important piece of evidence and with these cases, it's an appendix." _I need to get her talking again…_

"I think the focus is the blood for this guy because it's the only thing missing from the scene" She says distractedly.

_What did she just say? Oh hell._

She quietly continues. "It's almost like their blood is the trophy he's taking." Bella ponders in deafening silence for a moment before turning to me, "Have you heard of any reports with animal carcasses found that were drained of blood?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bwhahahaha!<strong>


	5. Predator and Prey

**Real life Rose here, I'm really blown away by the reactions I've received from everyone. **

**Enjoy learning Bells'a dirty little secret and Edward's balancing act.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 – Predator and Prey<p>

If it could, my blood would have drained out of my face.

_This is _not _what I meant by getting her to talk. She can't possibly suspect… wait, does she? What does animal blood have to do with this?_

"Why would that matter?" _I have to find a way to hear what she's thinking… Eleazar can't get here quick enough._

"I'm just thinking out loud here," she replies, "But there is always a pattern of escalation in serial killers, they don't start out killing people and experimentation on animals is a common occurrence. He may even work in the medical field; I doubt he got so good at exsanguinations by practicing on humans, unless he's an embalmer."

_Oh good, it's not as bad as I thought… wait… if they find any animals without blood, they will connect them to the current case… But if she starts focusing on missing animals we will have to leave… this can't be happening… she has to be gifted in some way… that's the only way she would know this… Focus Edward, think, how else would she know about this. She's right about the escalation of violence… she's just right for the wrong reasons. Either way I have to distract her from this train of thought, I have to get her out of here._

I remember what Alice told me today, and stand up.

"That will certainly give Mike and Jessica something to think about, but it's getting late and I'm sure you're hungry." _I can't believe I have to thank Alice for forcing me to eat human food._

"I am actually famished; I'll talk to Mike and Jessica tomorrow." She says as she picks up her purse. "Thanks for chatting; you make a good sounding board" she says as she smiles.

_You have no idea how terrifying you are lady. Esme is right, I will have to stick close to you._

I flash a smile back. "Well, it _is _later and if you don't mind, I would like to expose myself to more of your brutal honesty. Would you like to join me for dinner? I'm in the mood for something spicy, so perhaps Chinese or Thai?"

She says, "Well, I can't stand Thai food so Chinese it is."

"You can follow me in your car, I know just the place." I say as she locks up her office.

I get in my car and look at the incoming text message from Alice. It has an address for a Chinese restaurant and "Don't freak out, she doesn't know. Relax and show her a good time. Get the soup."

_I can do this. I can play along. Don't bet against Alice._

I pull up to the address and Bella parks beside me. We walk into the building and are seated almost immediately. Bella looks at the menu and I hear her stomach growl.

"What are you going to get?" I ask.

"I'm not sure, I'm still deciding. What's good here?" She asks.

"Oh, um, I'm getting some won ton soup" I lamely reply. "Do you see anything you like?" _This is going to be great… maybe a hot liquid will be easier to muscle down._

"You're talking about the menu right?" She asks with a mysterious look in her eye. _What is she playing at? I'll have to play along and see if I can get ahead of the curve._

"Whatever you say Agent Swan" I shoot back. _How can I keep this enough of a challenge to keep her distracted?_

She puts her chin down and tilts her head, exposes her neck. She gives me the best puppy dog look I've ever seen and almost whimpers "Yes sir."

_Oh. My. Gosh._

_That is the most intense thing I have ever seen. When was the last time I couldn't think of anything to say? She must really have no clue what I am if she's showing me her neck like that…_

"Do you know what you want to eat yet?" I stammer… _This is not what I meant when I said I needed to stay close to her._

Bella laughs out loud, "That was awesome, I'm getting the Orange Chicken." She says as she chuckles. I feel totally outclassed.

I need to get this evening back on track.

"So, how can I get more of that brutal honesty you promised earlier?

"I don't just dish it out with wanton abandon; you have to ask me a question" she replies. "Don't you think it would be narcissistic of me to assume that you would be thrilled to hear whatever random thought goes through my head?"

_I guess you really don't know what you've got until it's gone…What would I give to hear the random thoughts that go through her mind._

"You would be surprised and I seem to have a monopoly on your time, at least until you're done eating so I guess I'll start with the basics." I reply. What is someone like you doing in a profession like this?" _Turnabout is fair play…_

"I see you're going to make it easy on me." She replies in what seems to be a unimpressed tone.

_I don't understand… did she want me to make it difficult for her?_

"The short answer is that I want to protect people who can't protect themselves and I'm not really a very nice person."

_Huh? _

I keep my poker face intact.

"That's peculiar; I've never heard someone admit out loud that they are not a very nice person, what makes you say that?"

She replies, "I say I'm not a nice person because when most people say they want to protect someone, it really means something along the lines of, I-want-someone-else-to-make-this-problem-go-away-so-I-don't-have-to-worry-about-you. That's not what I mean when I say I want to protect people."

_Protecting people is the opposite of a mean person… _"I don't follow you."

"When I say I want to protect someone, it means I'm willing, ready and able to kill or maim somebody in order to prevent harm. I got into behavioral profiling because it is one of the very few areas of law enforcement that is proactive in nature. My job is to stop people from dying, not show up as a mop-up crew. I live like this so that cops can show up to fewer crime scenes and less families have their lives shattered."

"But wanting to protect someone does not make you a mean person." I reply.

_She looks at things very backwards; I wonder if it's part of her training and what does she mean by "living like this?"_

"True" she says, but then her voice drops to a low whisper.

"But my dirty little secret is that I _like_ the going in for the kill; I _love_ to hunt, capture and end monsters. That's why I'm not a nice person, I _love_ to kill evil and I don't apologize for it."

_This woman must be terrifying to other humans. She's a controlled predator with a psychological bloodlust._

Our food arrives and Bella adjusts to a relaxed demeanor. She thanks the server and does not look up from her plate as she eats.

"At least I know you're not a super model; you eat too much for that." I quip to keep her talking.

"Hey man, you asked me here, remember?" She shoots back. "Why would I want to be a super model? I can't think of a profession where you would have less control over your own body than modeling.

That was blunt, and she isn't finished either. "One time when I was working in New York, I saw an outdoor modeling shoot. The photographer was a creep and had the balls to molest the models in broad daylight in public. I could tell the girls weren't comfortable with his filthy hands, but they wanted to make a good impression with the boss, so they let him abuse them. I can't think of a worse job." _Wow, it's like she doesn't use herself as a reference point; I've never seen a human look at things so objectively._

"So, we've established you don't moonlight as a model, what _do_ you do when you're not working?"

She shrugged. "Profilers don't have much of a life outside of work; usually we keep it to home and family when on active duty. Most of us don't last beyond 5 years on call because it destroys our home life if we're not careful. I just passed the 5 year mark, but it's easier for me because I don't have family to speak of. I do study Kenpo though, it's a martial art."

_This is priceless. _"My brother Emmett would love you; he's the resident linebacker and he's always looking for me or my brother Jasper to spar with him." Do you have any family?"

Her features darkened and she shifted in her seat. "No family I want to talk about really."

"That's not the brutal honesty I was promised" I replied.

She shot back, "I promised you brutal honesty, not a therapy session. Just because I choose to tell the truth does not mean I have to tell you everything you ask." She pauses for a moment before smiling to wash away her scowl. "Besides, what kind of woman would you think I was if I gave up everything on the first date?"

_Uh, I'm on a date? How did this happen?_

_"_Well then I guess I'll just have to…" My phone rings, forcing my attention elsewhere.

_Who is calling me? Alice? Crap, something must have changed._

"Excuse me, I should get this." I leave the table and step outside the restaurant.

I answer the phone, "What happened Alice?"

"It's time" she replies.

"I'll need to finish up with Bella." "Where should I meet you?"

"I'll be waiting for you when you are finished here." Alice says as she comes around the corner. She hangs up her phone and starts to push me towards the door of the restaurant. "Get back in there, she's about to pay the check and don't forget to invite her out with us tomorrow; she's going to be loads of fun.

"I'll be right back, we drove in separate cars." I reply.

I head back toward our table and I see the waitress pull out the bill. I manage to grab it right before Bella's hands clasp the book.

"Not so fast miss supermodel, I asked you out and my mother would be horrified if I let you pick up the tab."

"Is everything all right?" She looked worried.

"Yes, everything is fine. I have some extended family that came for an unexpected visit and my sister called to tell me they had arrived." _It was only half a lie._

"Oh." She says and her face falls the smallest bit. _Did she seem disappointed?_

"I guess I'll be seeing you at work then." She says.

"Could I ask a favor?" She says as she blushes.

_What kind of favor would make her blush?_

"Anything for you Agent Swan." I say with my best smile. _I know this is business, but she looks really cute when I tease her. Why do I feel like I won something when she blushes?_

"Okay, two favors" She says quickly. "First, call me Bella, I dislike formalities. Second, could you give me directions back to my house? Maybe if you just gave me directions back to the station, I could find my way from there." She offers.

"I have a better idea, why don't you give me your address and I'll lead you there in my car, that way I can make sure you get home all right." _This could be useful._

"That's not a half bad idea; it's just a quarter bad." She quickly retorts.

"Why?" I pout. _Even I know that was a low blow._

"It's not that I don't like you... oh, wait, that's not what I meant." I notice her blush creeping up her cheeks again.

"Sorry, I just don't normally give out my address to men I don't really know." _Well when she puts it that way… I know just what to do. I can get her around Eleazar and out of the office in one swoop. _

"I can fix that." I reply. "You could come meet my family for a party tomorrow night; what are the chances I'm a creep if my family is on speaking terms with me?"

She thinks it over for a few seconds.

"Deal, here's the address." She writes it on a napkin and hands it to me.

_Excellent._

Bella follows me in her car to her house. It's a townhouse at the end of the housing development with rose bushes, a small fenced yard and a porch just inside of a tree line.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, I would like to officially welcome you to Portland, Maine." I tell her as I walk her to her door.

"Thank you for dinner; I had a really nice time_." She has the most content smile on her face._

"I'll find you tomorrow to fill you in about my family. My sister Alice is very excited to meet you." _She's not the only family member who's interested in you; hope you don't mind being picked apart._

"I should warn you though" I say. "She is very enthusiastic about life so you should brace yourself for that" I joke... sort of.

"I'm sure I can handle it, seriously, how excitable can one person be?" She asks.

"Famous last words" I quip.

"Good night Edward."

"I'll see you soon Bella." I walk back to my car and drive away.

_What on God's green earth just walked into my life?_

Alice texts me the family's rendezvous point and I meet them. They're all waiting for me as the trip to Bella's house was unexpected.

"Alice, see if you can find where they are going to be." Jasper says as he rubs her shoulders.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "We need to follow the scent of the cops from where they found the hikers; it's by a river."

Carlisle grabs a small backpack from his trunk and says, "How far Alice?"

"10 miles, let's go." I start off when Alice stops me, "Edward, don't get ahead of us; you can't save the policeman against 3 vampires and if they see you first all of them will get away."

"Got it." _That information is depressing._

Alice starts running and the rest of us follow suit. I speed up when I hear dogs growling; those must be the cadaver dogs they brought. I hear the gunfire and the screaming begins. I hone in on the vampire's thoughts; they don't hear us coming. We close the final distance but the red haired girl notices us early, drops her kill and makes a run for it.

This alerts the two male vampires to our presence and they both take off. The red haired female has a head start; she's already almost out of my hearing range but the blond haired one and dark skinned one are much closer. I run as fast as I can and close the distance between the two when I hear Alice think "_Edward, grab only the closest one; they will both get away if you try for them both._"

I launch myself at the dark looking vampire and we crash into a tree. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie pin him to the ground. Alice was right; the blond haired one doesn't even look back as he launches himself over the river into the red haired vampire's arms. As their mental voices fade away I can hear they were both scared at their close call and they were closer to each other than they were to the vampire we caught.

We drag our prisoner back to our gear; we dropped it about 50 yards from the police officers. I'll have to do some damage control on that scene before the police arrive.

Carlisle walks up to the heavily subdued prisoner. "What is your name?"

"His name is Laurent" I say.

Laurent's eyes widened; "do I know you?" He asked.

"No" I say, "But you and your coven have no right here, this is our territory."

"No it's not, you have no territory." Laurent returns.

"What makes you think that?" Carlisle said.

"Territory is claimed for the purpose of feeding." He replies. "You are not utilizing the local food supply, thus you have no territory or claim."

"What we do with the territory is not your concern." Carlisle responds.

"I doubt the Volturi would agree." Laurent spits. "Shall we ask them to mediate the dispute?"

"Carlisle, he has no intention of leaving the territory" I say picking through his mind" _he really does see us as beneath him_. "If we release him because of his Volturi ruse, he will run away and regroup with James and Victoria; they are the two that got away."

Laurent's mouth opened and closed again. "You have no right to hold me" he hissed. "You will release me or my coven will go to the Volturi."

Carlisle looks at him hard for a minute, weighing the options. "I will give your regards to Aro."

He nods to Emmett and Jasper and they tear his arms off, followed quickly by Rosalie taking his head. Esme produces a lighter and we stack the vampire in pieces for the fire.

After making sure every piece was burned, we all started to go towards the fresh carnage when Alice stopped and said, "The other two, they smell the smoke and have decided to stay away for a while. They plan to come back when they think we aren't paying attention."

"We will just have to wait them out" Emmett says. "We'll get them just as easily."

"Alice can you help me sanitize the crime scene? These ones won't be left alone long."

"Yes Edward." She replies. "We should also get rid of the dogs. They weren't drained but they were broken and the carcasses will give them more evidence to process."

We find and pose the bodies to match the profile. I take the backpack Carlisle gave me, pull out the needle I use to make the puncture mark on the upper thigh and Alice uses her venom to seal the bite marks on the bodies. We destroy any sign of movement around the scene as Emmett takes the dog carcasses back to the river and throws them in. I feel bad leading the detectives down the wrong path, but the right one will get them, and possibly my family, killed.

We finish up and I know I'll be getting a call soon. I have a couple of hours before then and I find myself thinking about Bella.

"Hey Edward, Let's go!" Alice brings me out of my musings. "You have to change your clothes so Bella doesn't notice."

I jog over to my car and open the door for Alice.

"Soooo, how did your date with Bella go?" Alice turns toward me with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes, thank you for your suggestion. While the soup wasn't the worst thing I could have had to eat, it was still disgusting."

"And?" Alice pushed.

I exhaled to make my point, "And thank you for your help; I had a good time."

"Yay, I knew you would like her!" She squeals while clapping her hands.

"She is one of the most interesting things I've ever encountered… downright fascinating. There is something very different about her and I have a feeling we will not be strangers to her, even if we try." I muse.

We pull up to the house; I grab a quick shower and a change of clothes. Alice announces when the police will find their fallen comrades and when they will call me. True to form, she is correct down to the minute.

I drive quickly to the garage, walk into my office and flip on the radio to ask for directions to the scene. One of the guys on location radios that he's heading back to the station to pick up the "new fed agent" and I let dispatch know that I am closer and en route. I grab more gear from the locker and step outside towards my van. I see Bella walking into the station and I flag her down.

_Time to see if I can fool the one woman that can see right through me._

* * *

><p><strong>We all know he has great balance, but how long do you think he can last?<strong>


	6. What's Not There

**And greetings this fine week...why is it fine? It's a new chapter. Well, that at least makes today fine.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 – What's not There<p>

_3 policemen… Three! How in the hell did this guy take out three policemen in a group? _My mind is racing as I drive towards the police station. _There is no way, unless he drugged them. If he took all the blood we can't run toxicology and tissue samples only work for slow acting or residual buildup; both of those take time. How in the hell did he get past the dogs?_

I get to the police station and Edward is waiting for me in the parking lot with the transport van sporting a curious look on his face.

"Hey Bella, I heard on the scanner they were sending a black and white to pick you up, I said I would take care of it since I had just gotten here myself."

"Thanks" I mumble. _I always hate the first couple of weeks on a new assignment, finding my way around a new city every year gets old really fast._

"Edward, how long will it take to get there?" I ask as I climb into the passenger seat. _I need to get my brain in gear._

"About 15 minutes to get to the end of the road and another 10 minutes on foot."

He pulls out of the parking lot and switches on the police lights. "Now it will be 10 minutes to the end of the pavement." He has a sad, hard expression on his face.

"How are you holding up?" I ask.

"It's totally getting out of hand" he says quietly.

"I'm here if you need a sounding board." _He seems like such a nice guy, but there is an undercurrent to him I haven't wrapped my head around. Maybe we could decompress together later. I wonder if he's involved with someone._

_Dude, Bella, you're on your way to a _crime scene_, what are you thinking? Save this for later when you're not about to look over 3 freaking dead cops! _

_What the hell am I thinking?_

"Thanks, I might take you up on that later" he replies. "When will you be done for the day?"

_Is he asking me out right now? I guess this would be closer to normal for him; his whole job is dead bodies. Maybe he's got his quirks too; I shouldn't let him pick the movie… I've had enough "Monty Python" to last two lifetimes._

"Um, I don't know; it depends on how the follow-up interviews go. I would also like to talk with you after you finish up, say this afternoon?" _This day is already in the Chinese food and a movie category."_

"This is going to be a long morning for you" I mention. "You are going to have to make three trips; I hope I didn't take the seat of your reinforcements, I won't be much help. You should know I can't walk a straight line unless I concentrate."

"So you can't walk and chew gum at the same time?" He says. _Is that a _smile_ I see at the corners of his mouth?_

"Um, not that bad, but walking over a not flat surface will not end well. How far is the scene from the road again?"

"It's just over a mile. Did you want me to piggy back you?"

"Ha! As tempting as that sounds, you look like you have enough to carry." I say looking in the back of the van at his gear.

"Oh yeah, I guess I'll have to watch you shuffle across the forest floor." He retorts.

The gurney in the back reminds me that I'm on my way to a crime scene with three dead police officers. I usually have more time than this to prepare myself for a crime scene and I need to get my A-game on.

"Hey Edward, I need to think for a little bit and get in the right frame of mind, if you don't mind."

"Sure," he replied. "I offered to be a sounding board if you needed it and I meant it, so don't censor yourself on my account. Sometimes, thinking out loud helps me and it might work for you."

"Thanks, I might." I start to process information.

_Ok, what do I know? It's not possible to get the drop on 3 armed police officers with dogs. That means there has to be more than one killer._

"It's more than one." I say aloud.

"That would make more sense, especially with the hiker pair in the last cycle." Edward says.

_Alright, if it's two, why do 3 victims? Serial killers rarely work together and when they do it's not to compete… they focus on the same target. What if this is a competition between them? Wait, what if it's more than two? That's never been documented before, but this case has been breaking all the other rules anyway. Three killers might explain the random victim pattern. Three killers would also account for the lack of struggle; two could hold the victim down while the third did the wet work. But how did they sneak up on the cops? The dogs were there, they would have noticed._

"How did they get past the dogs?" I say aloud.

"From what I've heard on the radio, they haven't found the dogs yet." Edward offers.

"How did they find the cops and why would they attack?" I ask the air.

"You've got me there" Edward says while gripping the wheel tightly.

_These people are definitely based in the woods; if they were just dumping the bodies they would never have found the search team. We didn't find any other bodies so it's not like they were just getting rid of the latest batch. No, they were coming in from the wilderness; that's where they are staying. That's where they are taking the victims to drain them._

"I think they're based in the bush. They had to be coming in to look for the next batch, if they were coming from the city side, they would have been carrying their kills to place them and we haven't found any more bodies than the policeman, have we?"

He blinks slowly, "No we haven't."

"Searching that much wilderness is like looking for a needle in a haystack, their base of operations could even be underground though that would leave more of a paper trail to follow with construction records. We need to focus on why they do what they do."

"I must say, you are quite different than what I expected." Edward says as he turns off the main road.

_I wasn't expecting that. _"How so?" I ask.

A teasing smile spreads across his face, "Do you want the polite answer or the honest one?

"One thing you should know about me is that I _always_ want the honest one. Politeness actually offends me a bit." _That smile can wash away all but the worst of days. Too bad this is one of those days._

"Well, in that case I'm surprised by your talents. Tyler was here for over 2 months and didn't get any closer. You show up and in one day this situation goes from wait-and-see to targeted searching. I have never met anyone like you and I doubt I ever will again."

_Why am I blushing… please don't notice I'm turning beet red!_

"Wow, I'm not used to hearing things said so bluntly." _Turnabout _is _fair play…_

"I wouldn't want to offend you Bella." He whispers in my ear.

_Dude, Bella, get a grip. You have a job to do and this won't help. You can tease Mr. Fairytale-with-the-intoxicating-voice later._

"Sounds like a plan Dr. Fairyt… um, I mean Dr. Cullen." _Did I just say that out loud? I'm never going to hear the end of this… good thing I don't live here for real._

Edward's eyes widen and his smile grows,

The vas stops, "We're here." Edward says. I hop out while he opens the back door of the van and starts gearing up with a processing kit and body board.

_Maybe brutal honesty is a contagious symptom. Wouldn't that be refreshing, someone with enough spine to pay me the compliment of truth._

Edward points over a rise. "If you look over there, you can see the flood lights they've put up for the scene."

I look towards the lighted area, take a deep breath and say, "Time to go to work" as the smile leaves my face. I start the long walk to the scene.

"I understand; this group of victims has everybody on edge." Edward says with a concerned look on his face as we start the walk; "You're really getting a baptism by fire on this case."

"It's worse than you think" I say. "The next 3 victims are currently sleeping peacefully, surrounded by loved ones, not knowing they have weeks to live.

This is when I have to bring the thunder; the next victims' lives are literally depending on me. I sent those cops out there and now I have to face their families. It's not my fault they are dead; that's the killers doing, but that doesn't make it any easier. Welcome to the scary part of my job." _ Walking into an interrogation room alone with a monster doesn't scare me, by then it's a wounded beast I can easily dispatch. But now… now is when the monster is at its strongest, right after he has fed his inner demon with the life of another. _

I would have fallen more, but Edward proved to be an excellent catcher, even with his huge bag and body board. _Lucky guy… he doesn't even look like he's struggling._

We arrive and the whole scene is tense. I step into the flood lights and locate Detectives Newton and Stanley; they are already walking towards me. Newton is clearly rattled and Stanley looks like she's still in shock.

"Hello, I'm sorry about your guys. This is an unprecedented event."

"Thank you" Mike says. "I've never heard of this happening with a serial killer before; I don't even know where to start."

"I think you two should know you are in no way responsible for this tragedy. These monsters make a choice every day that revokes their right to be called human beings. It is that choice, not yours, that caused this and as such you are not responsible for these deaths anymore than you are responsible for their choices."

"Wait" Jessica says. "You said monsters, as in plural." _Good, her eyes are finally starting to focus._

"Yes I did. This is not a single predator." Jessica blinks and Mike's mouth hangs open. "In fact, there may be up to 3 people working in concert; the grouping of victims matches either 2 people working in competition or 3 people taking one each."

I can see Mike and Jessica getting into detective mode now.

"This changes everything" Mike breathes. "We could be dealing with an organization or some sort of cult."

Jessica chimes in, "at least we don't have to keep sending our guys into the forest, we can get them back canvassing."

"I agree. I still think it's a priority to find where this group or couple is operating from, but if this group is able to take out three officers with police dogs at once this is definitely a group we have to come upon unawares, loaded for bear."

"What do you need from us?" Mike replies.

"A few things, first we need to make ourselves aware of any fringe cult groups that have set up shop recently and acquaint ourselves with those involved. It is of course your choice who you assign to that detail, but my advice is to send Angela."

"Why on earth would you send her, she's still wet behind the ears!" Jessica exclaims. _I shouldn't fault her for her stunning ignorance concerning interrogation, I need to remember that it's not her job to invade the mind of evil, she's part of the mop-up crew._

"I understand she's green but she's not looking for the killers, she'll be looking for what's _not _there."

"What do you mean, what's not there?" Mike says.

"She needs to interview the local fringe groups and ask about people who have _left_ the group… specifically for people who have broken ties with a fringe religious or belief group because they were not devout _enough_. Normally I don't go this route because the vast majority of serial killers are isolated and work alone, but if we are looking for a couple or group the likelihood of them being a splinter group becomes a possibility."

"I still don't know why we should send a junior detective to interview religious nuts" Jessica says curtly. _It's nice to know she's getting back into her normal rhythm, as confrontational as it is._

"Her rank has nothing to do with it." _I guess I have to spell it out for her. "_Look at her, I mean really look at her. She is petite, mild-mannered, soft-spoken and non-assuming. These are all characteristics that would put a manipulative personality at ease. Cult leaders feel most at home with people they can easily influence and Angela is practically bait for that type of person." _That's why I'm here Jessica, because I see things for what they are, not how they relate to me._

"Oh, I see" Jessica says without her normal "flair."

"That reminds me" I say. "This may seem off-topic, but if I were you, I would fast track Angela into child interviews. That demeanor she can use towards the nut jobs would also work very well towards putting children at ease."

"Um, yeah" says Mike. "I'll look into it."

"Another place I would start is the local mental health industry and school counselors. If these guys have been local for any amount of time one or more of them may have sought mental help. I would ask if any patients in the past 3 years have talked about any blood fetishes. I think that is the trophy they are taking. It's more of a long shot because they might not be local."

"I'll start there," Jessica volunteered.

"One more thing" I say. "I was going over the case info last night and wanted to ask you a question. Have you received or heard any reports of dead animals in the forest lacking blood?"

"Huh?" says Mike.

"Serial killers almost as a rule have a "warm-up phase" with animal experimentation and refinement of their technique. If we find any reports, we may be able to establish roughly how long they have been in the area."

Mike spoke up first. "Let me think… I do remember some reports a few months ago. We got a few calls; one was a hunter who found a drained moose and another was a group of kids horsing around in the forest that found two drained deer." He continued, "We called the Department of Wildlife but the carcasses were gone before they could get there. I just figured another animal took the carcass for food."

_Only a few months? Most warm up phases last years, sometimes up to a decade. They probably did more animal tests that were never found. I guess it would depend on how far out in the bush they are._

_Wait a minute… how far out are they? What is their hunting radius? Where is Portland in relation to that radius? This might be bigger than we previously thought._

"Agent Swan?" Mike brings me out of my stupor.

"Please, call me Bella."

"Oh, right. Jessica and I are leaving for the office; do you want a ride back?"

"Um, no actually, I want to look over the scene; the sun is rising. How long until the fog burns off usually?"

"If it burns off at all, it's usually a couple of hours; wouldn't expect it before eight." Jessica replies. "But it's supposed to rain this morning, so don't count on it staying this nice."

"Ok, I'll see you both later." Mike and Jessica start back towards their cars.

I turn and survey the scene. There are some small trails, but no clearings of any kind. The body locations have been marked and Edward is loading up the second body onto the body board. Ben and his crew are finishing up with the 50 yard radius on each body. Normally these things take about 10-12 hours, but even with 3 victims, the ground looks like nobody was here. _The bodies were moved here, that has to be more than one person._

The emerging daylight and fog casts an eerie glow over the forest, I move over to the last body. He was in his late 20's; probably had less than 3 years on the force, that's why he was pulling graveyard duty searching around in the forest at night. _Why didn't they wait until morning? The scent was already faint. Oh wait, that's why… the rain is coming, they couldn't wait until morning. He looks like he's sleeping, his eyes are closed… did the killer do that or did another cop? This placement is odd, it's like he dropped where he stood; not even a broken nail and there are no tracks around the body. This killer won't be caught using the crime scene; it's going to be all mental._

I turned and walked toward Ben and his team. They had finished the 50 yard radius and were working their way up a couple of small trails they had found.

"Hey Ben!" I call across the path, "Anything different with this scene?"

"Hey Bella," Ben says flatly. "So far, it's the same deal, except that two of our guys fired their pistols. We didn't find any shells and we need to get back to the lab to test the guns themselves. Since the bodies were moved from where they died, they could have put up a fight wherever they happened upon this guy. I've never seen anything like this."

"Ben, you should know that I'm calling this as a group killing; it's more than one guy."

"What, like the Manson killing?" he asked with his eyes wide.

"Something like that, though the MO is markedly different." I reply.

"How long do you think…"

"OVER HERE BEN!" Shouts a lab tech.

We both jog over to the tech's location; it's about 50 feet off a small path the scene techs were working. The sun breaks through a small hole in the clouds highlighting the stark difference in what should have been there and what was.

I did not expect to find this.

A small clearing has been carved out of the forest floor. There's damage to trees and in the middle; I see a large pile of ashes surrounded by what looks to be burn marks, but they are a vibrant purple and a few of the trees have the same purple coating.

"What is this" I whisper as the scene techs take pictures.

Ben is the first to act. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out" as he moves in with sample containers.

Lauren, the lab tech that found the scene says, "This looks fresh, the ash isn't wet or disturbed and there is an odd smell hanging around."

Ben collects a sizable portion of the powder, some of the ground burn residue and takes samples off the trees; he's overjoyed to find something he can process. "I'm going to send this to Quantico with a rush request, will you sign off on that Bella?" Ben asks.

"Sure Ben, it's not like we've been overloading them with other evidence. I want everything run on these samples, DNA, mass spec, toxicology, and anything else you can think of."

"I'll run this back to the lab and send it via courier. When do you think it will get there?" Ben says.

"If the courier takes the train, it should be there by tonight. How long will the tests take?"

"Around a week for everything and that's if we get the rush jobs." Ben replies, deflating a bit.

"Can I get a ride back with you? Edw… er, Dr. Cullen brought me here." _I hope he didn't catch that. _

I see Lauren next to him trying to suppress a snort.

"Uh, sure" he says trying to suppress the smile on the corners of his mouth.

Ben leads the way to his van and after three more humiliating stumbles I hop in the passenger side door. Ben makes his way to the station and honestly, it's been a while since I endured an awkward silence this long. We pull into the parking lot and I follow Ben to his office to package and send off the ash to Virginia.

"What do you think it was?" Ben finally pipes up.

"The ash? It could be a few things. It could be clothing they wore with blood on it, it could be some sort of ritual following the kill itself, hell it could even be some sort of sacrificial offering. The organic tests are what I'm most interested in; my money is on clothing."

"Hmph, I didn't think of that. I'm most interested in the mass spec on the residue" Ben says. "Sign here and here." He points out where I need to sign to ask for the rush order and to attach the evidence to this case. I release the evidence to the courier that has appeared outside Ben's office and start the long wait for some actual, physical evidence. _I need to update Tyler and John._

"I'll be in touch Ben" I say as I follow the courier out the door to the elevator. I make my way back to my office and take a moment to stop by the kitchen to make myself some hot chocolate. The whole mood is somber and on edge, I can feel people staring at me as I walk towards my office.

I close the door, sit down and take up a deep breath to dial a number I'm not used to using in the field.

"Hello, may I help you?" The voice on the other end of the line says.

"Hi Susan, its Bella. I need John if he's in."

"Oh hi Bella, how are you?"

"I _was_ OK, but there has been a major development that changes the situation up here."

"I'll put you through to John." Susan says and the line starts playing hold music.

_I wonder how Tyler has been since he left? It's only been two days but it feels like weeks; maybe he felt the same way._

"Hello, this is Douglas." A familiar voice says on the other end.

"Hey John, it's Bella. I think Tyler needs to be on this call."

"Uh, ok. Let me get him."

I hear him put the phone on the speaker and open his door. A minute later I hear the door close and chairs squeak.

"Hi Bella, how's our office pool going?" Tyler says.

_This would be what he asks me about. I really should ask for a portion of the profits._

"As much as I would love to talk about my dating life right now, we have bigger fish to fry" I shoot back.

John is the first to speak up, "All work and no play makes Jill a dull girl, Bella."

_Oh no. _

"He's got you in on it as well?" I whine.

Tyler pipes up, "He doesn't have a stake, he's the referee holding the dough. Besides, you're deflecting; your statement implies that you do, in fact, have a dating life to speak of."

"Who's the guy?" John says.

_Might as well get it over with._

"I can see I'm not going to get off easy and frankly, after this news you won't want to talk about it. His name is Edward Cullen and he's the resident medical examiner. He's younger than me and we're not really dating; he just took me out to dinner after work because we had a late appointment and I was starving. It's not a real date, satisfied?" _In the real world this would not count as a relationship._

John was the first to chime in, "Did you talk about work at dinner?"

"Umm, now that I think about it, not really. We talked mostly about me, which is weird; normally it's the other way around. He invited me to a family party tonight, but that was before this development."

Tyler says, "Good for you Bella, one down, two to go."

John concurs, "Yes Bella, that's a real date. And you should go tonight, don't get burnt out."

He continued, "Now, what's this news that's going to kill the mood?"

"Um, yeah guys, you might want to sit down."

"Spill it Swan, we already are" Tyler says tensely.

"Ok, I was talking with the lead detectives yesterday afternoon and I noticed that the body dump sites were rural, away from major roads. I think the killers are isolated and living off the grid."

"Wait," John says. "You used killer as a plural."

"Yes John I did; I'll get to that in a minute."

"Sorry, serial killers working in concert _wasn't_ the news?"

"Freakishly no" I reply.

"Anyway" I continue, "Because of that detail I asked for a search team with cadaver dogs to use the last site as the starting point for a search into a forested area. It's raining now so they couldn't wait until morning and started last night."

"Why would that matter?" Tyler asks. "If it was my town I would hop on any development like white on rice."

I took a deep breath, "Because they are dead, the three policemen that went on the search detail."

Silence on the other end.

John spoke up first. "Did you just say that a pair of guys just killed three cops and their dogs?"

"Yes. Not only did they kill them, the bodies were found in the same state as the other victims. No defense marks, no injuries, drained of blood from a puncture wound. However, the dogs are missing and presumed dead."

"John, should I go back up there?" Tyler said.

"I don't think that would help" I countered. "If you come back up it will make them think we don't know what we are doing and they are already really rattled. It would hurt their focus and that's already suffering right now."

I keep going, "You should also know that I think I've identified the trophy they are taking, it's the blood itself. I asked if there were any reports of animal carcasses found before the killings started and they found a couple a few months back. This is a rapid warm-up phase profile. Another thing I'm considering is the cult factor. Each victim grouping is 3 people. To me that says two killers competing in rounds or three killers taking one a piece. Speaking of which, I want to widen the search radius. If they are indeed living off the grid, I want to expand the radius and time frame of related cases. Can you run a query in the database for a 500 mile radius including Canada for exsanguinations dating back as far as we keep records? I also want missing person cases of adults that have gone cold in rural areas in the same radius. I have a courier on his way with some evidence on a rush job, you can send him back with the files."

"E-mail me his number and you'll have the files by Monday morning." John says.

"Wow Bella, you weren't kidding, it was a mood killer" Tyler breathed.

"Did I ever strike you as a drama queen?" I shoot back.

"No, but still, _damn_."

"What else do you need from this end Bella?" John asked.

"When we find these guys, I want an assault team to help apprehend them. They took out 3 police officers and their search dogs with no trouble; I would feel better with the extra firepower. Other than that, I can't think of anything else right now."

"I'll look into it" John says.

"Thanks, I have to go talk to the detectives so I'll be in touch" I say.

"Later Bella" Tyler says.

"We're thinking of you," John replies.

"Later" I reply and hang up the phone.

I look over at the clock and groan. It's only 1 in the afternoon but it feels like 5:30, this weekend is going to suck. I hate this part of the killer's cycle, it's a waiting game for me until the evidence comes back and I feel like I need to do something but it's really just rehashing what I've already assessed and if I do that too often, I start second guessing myself like an armchair quarterback. I put my head on my desk and start wondering if sleeping at work is frowned upon in Maine.

Twenty minutes later the rustling of paper startles me awake.

I'm not the only one in my office.

* * *

><p><strong>Say it with me...Cliffie whore!<strong>


	7. Lab Rat

**Let us all take a moment to pause and give thanks for midnight showings of Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 – Lab Rat<p>

"I thought you might be hungry; I suspect you haven't eaten today." Edward says as he shakes a bag of food from Subway. _That was really considerate of him; he looks just tired as I do with those dark circles under his eyes._

"Wow, thanks! I guess it is that time again; what did you pick up?" I say as he hands me the bag.

"It's a turkey club on honey oat bread; something sweet like honey made me think of you," he says and flashes his stellar smile. _Um, what do I say to that? Maybe he's just feeling his own mortality today._

"That's nice… well either that or you saw oats and thought about me eating like a horse."

_Did you just say that out loud Bella? You are an idiot. He does something nice for you and you run it through the ringer? Drop the infatuation and slowly back away._

"I take it your brutal honesty policy is set to high today?" Edward says with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry; can I blame it on low blood sugar? I haven't eaten today and I don't drink coffee so I don't have that crutch either."

"Sure" he chuckled. In fact I came by to ask if you were still available for my family game night; we start at 7:30."

"I don't think I would be good company tonight; I've been up since 4 and I'm sure you've noticed the atmosphere around here." I reply as I start inhaling the sandwich.

I remember what John told me and promptly ignore it.

"Are you sure Bella? I mean, you're waiting for the lab results that won't be here until next week at least, my reports are nothing new, you don't have any interviews scheduled and you need to take a break. Not to mention you still have to make sure I'm not a creep." He says with a smile. "My family will indeed vouch for me, right down to the vapid cousin with too much nail polish."

_Well, when he puts it like that…_

"I would, but I'm really tired" I say as I start in on the second half of the sandwich.

"You could take off early and make it to my house by 7:30; we usually have dessert around then."

_Did this guy talk to John?_

"Hmmmm, you drive a hard bargain Dr. Cullen, I suppose I could take a nap since I've done about all I can do today. Leave me your address and I'll text you if I can't make it for some reason; it sounds like a great way to unwind."

"Deal. What's your favorite dessert?" He asks as he writes his address and personal phone number on the back of his business card.

"Um, ice cream or hot chocolate sounds good, but don't make something special for me, I don't _need_ dessert." He hands me his business card and I notice he's written directions from my house to his. _He _is_ very thoughtful._

I finish the last of the sandwich and I can feel my brain waking up. I stretch and stand up.

"I should see you later, but I have a couple of things to do before I leave."

"You're the boss. And I hope you have a competitive spirit; my brothers tend to get lively."

"The linebacker? What kind of games are we playing?" I whine.

_Didn't I tell him about my balance issues?_

"No, nothing like that… well usually. But yes, Emmett is among the more competitive members of my family. We play board games together and sometimes we migrate to group video games."

"Ok" I say. "I'll see you at 7:30".

"Later" Edward replies as he walks out of my office.

I pick up the phone and dial Mike's extension.

"Newton here."

"Hey Mike, this is Bella. Just wanted to let you know that I'll be on my cell phone for the rest of the day, is there anything you need before I go?"

"Not really, but I wanted to thank you for what you said earlier; I have to admit, I felt like I sent them to their deaths." He said solemnly.

"I thought you might feel that way when I saw you. I know that a lot of people have a hard time distinguishing between cause and effect and I've found it helps to focus when you're more aware of what you are and are not responsible for. We both know we cannot control the actions of others; the flipside of that equation is to not let the actions of others control you."

"Let me know if you think there's anyone else who might speak with me about this or any other issue." I offer.

_The last thing I thought I would turn into when I came up here was the office shrink._

"I will" said Mike, and I'll call you if anything comes up."

"I'll see you Monday if nothing changes." I say and hang up the phone.

I grab my coat, purse, gun, and lock up my office. There is one more person I need to talk to before I can get that much-needed nap. I walk up to the front desk where a well-rounded middle-age woman is just getting off the phone. I cringe a little bit as I notice a black stripe she now has across her badge.

"Can I help you Agent Swan?" she says.

"Yes, can you direct me to Detective Weber's desk?" _I always feel bad for the detective that gets kicked out of their office because I show up._

"Sure, follow me." She says.

I followed a clerk around the wall and down the hallway to a larger room with about 20 desks in it. Angela is sitting at a desk near the corner of the room. She looks just as depressed as everyone else in the room; I can understand why."

"Thank you" I say towards the clerk. "I see her."

"You're welcome" she says as she turns to leave.

I walk over to Angela's desk where I can see she is following up on a different case she's working on. "Hello Detective Weber, can I sit down?"

She looks up, "Uh, sure. What can I do for you?"

"First thing, I wanted to know what detectives Newton and Stanley have told you about today's events; specifically, my request."

"Your request?" she said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes, concerning the interviews I wanted you to perform."

"You requested those interviews?" she says as her eyes widened. "Jessica told me that she thought I would be a good fit to interview some fringe religious figures in the community."

_I shouldn't be surprised, but I am. I think Jessica's current rank is a mixture of seniority and affirmative action; I really hate public employee unions._

"Actually, I was the one who is requested that you interview those people and I'd like to talk to about that."

"Um, ok, what did you have in mind?" Angela replied. I can see her brain clicking into gear as she adjusts her posture.

"First, I wanted to tell you why I thought of you for this assignment. I take it you have a natural ability to put people at ease, am I correct?"

She responded, "That's what people keep telling me, and I think my build may have something to do with it as well. I don't exactly scream body builder" she says as she motions over her petite frame.

_She really is not self-centered at all. _"Okay, I'm going to give you a small crash course in profiling. You may have already heard some of this before but I wanted to make sure you knew what to look for."

"Agent Swan, I have a question. Why don't you do the interviews yourself? You clearly have more experience than me in this."

"It's a good question, and there are several reasons. One reason is because a federal agent interviewing religious zealots tends to attract more attention in their community than would otherwise occur." I reply. "Fringe and radical groups tend to breed an aura of paranoia about them and if I start nosing around it's going to raise more attention than we need directed at this case. The second reason is because I think you would be far better at these interviews then Newton or Stanley because cult leaders feel more at ease with women. In their experience women can be more easily manipulated. I also don't think Stanley has the observation skills to pull this off. You strike me as the kind of person who is able to look for what's presented as well as what is missing from a situation and use that information to come up with a cohesive picture."

"Wow, how did you get that from speaking with me for 10 minutes?" Angela replies. "Before I became a cop, I was a social worker. When you interview parents or potential foster parents, inevitably they will try to hide the parts of their lives they think you won't agree with. You have to pay special attention to what parts of their lives they don't talk about; it's the fastest way to find their skeletons in the closet. It's also the most reliable way to interview children."

I think I might have found a recruit for John after all…

"Ok, I can clearly see you have what it takes. That is what I want to focus on the most in these interviews, what's not there. Your job during these interviews is to look and act like a mild-mannered woman looking for an old friend. Wear your hair down and slightly curled, do not wear a suit, wear a shirt that does not button up the front and a loose skirt or dress that goes past your knees."

"Okay, but why?" Angela asks while taking notes.

"Because a suit is meant to convey power and you don't want them to know you have any. The skirt is for two reasons, one, it's subconsciously reinforces that you are a woman, and two, making it a loose skirt provides an excellent place to carry a gun on your thigh. You should also wear flat shoes to make you seem more petite. Also, the reason your hair needs to be down is because men subconsciously process women by their hairstyle and long hair is more sexually attractive." I continue, "You'll have to introduce yourself as a police officer, but the goal here is to make the person you're interviewing forget what you are as soon as you put the badge away."

"Got it" Angela says as her notes catch up to the conversation. She looks up and asks, "Now, what specifically did you want me to ask them?"

I begin. "There are two pieces of information I want. One, I want to ask them about any people or groups of people that they have had a falling out with in the past 3 to 5 years. Tell them that we've received threats against them with fanatical religious connotations and we're looking to narrow the suspect list. Ask them if they parted ways with anybody who did not view their organization as devout enough. Second, ask if they have any knowledge of any religious survivalist groups in the area."

"If I'm looking for what's not there, what do you expect to be missing?" Angela asks, her voice gaining more confidence.

"If they can't remember anyone they've had a falling out with, I would find that odd. Fanatical and tolerant are opposite ends of the spectrum. Another thing is if they seem overtly hostile. Fanatics are naturally distrustful of outside authority; but if you play up the "we-are-investigating-a-threat-against-you" line, it should loosen them up a bit. The last thing you will need to do some homework for, but turn your first attention towards groups that focus on blood as part of their teachings."

"I can record the conversation if you would like Agent Swan" Angela offers.

"That would be nice, but only if it won't make you feel more self-conscious than you already will be. And please, call me Bella; I don't like titles unless I need to use it."

"Alright Bella" Angela says as she finishes her notes. "I think I will record it, that way I won't have to take notes and it will seem less like a police interview.

_She is good, I wonder if she would be interested in joining the FBI…_

I stand up. "I'll be on my cell phone until Monday; let me know if you have any other questions, after lunch is the best time to do these interviews."

"Thanks, I'll be sure to mention your ideas to Jessica _after_ the interviews are complete." Angela says with a spark in her eye.

Angela is my new favorite Portland detective.

I walk to my car in the parking lot and climb in. The drive back to the house is uneventful, except for the stop sign I didn't see until I passed it; I accepted the other driver flipping me off with dignity, and I deserved that one. I pull into the driveway and make my way into the house. I stumble on the top step of the stairs, silently cursing my retarded coordination. I hop in the shower for about 20 minutes and climb into bed with a towel wrapped around my wet hair. Before I fall asleep I set my alarm for 6:30pm, giving me a 4 hour nap. _I hope Edward does the same; I'm not going to force him to stay up late for my sake._

The alarm goes off and I bolt up in bed screaming; it takes a few minutes to shake off the dream I was having. I was in this house, but it was a home invasion robbery and I was losing the fight. I kept trying to fight the guy, but I couldn't get a good look at him and he grabbed me from behind and threw me into the desk by the kitchen._ I really hate my dreams._

_I'm so sick of feeling like a hunted creature; it's just part of the price I pay for being able to do what I do._ "Hunter by day, hunted by night."I say to myself out loud.

_Remember Bella, you are stronger than them and it's my choices that define me, not their actions._

I blow dry my damp hair and put in some small curls, slap on some makeup and pick out a square collar dark blue fitted shirt with a burgundy flair skirt and gold buttons down the front. It goes just below my knee, I decide to take a chance on heeled sandals that lace up my calf. I remember what I told Angela earlier and strap my subcompact 9mm Glock to my thigh. Giving myself the once-over in the full length mirror I remember what I told Angela. _Am I sub-consciously trying to make myself attractive to Edward? _

I blush at the thought._ Bella, you are interested in this guy and you don't even know it. Either decide you're going to give this dating thing another go or stop teasing yourself._

I lock up the house and check my phone.

"Seven thirty? Crap I'm late!" I say out loud as I climb into my car. I text Edward's number to tell him that I'm on my way and not to hold up dessert for me. Iback out of the driveway and start following the directions to his house. It's a good thing he gave me directions, it's getting dark and I'm not the best driver. 30 fast-paced minutes later I see his driveway but no house. I make the turn and drive for over half a mile when I see an absolutely huge house that looks like it came out of a colonial era picture. I pull up in front of the large columns and carefully walk up the steps to the double French doors. I take a deep breath and ring the doorbell. _Time to play nice._

And the door opens…

XXX

EPOV

I decided to go hunting before going home to set up the "party" I had worked so hard to get Bella to come to. She had been reluctant after the day's events, but with the Denali family here I needed to get her and Eleazar in the same room. My family normally plays games together, but playing them with human rules and speed is going to be like watching molasses in January.

I happened upon a hunt in progress and quickly took both the deer and cougar for myself. Bella's interest in animals drained of blood reminds me to dispose of the carcasses by spreading pieces of them over a few miles. It might be overkill, but Bella's observation and investigative skills are quite terrifying in their accuracy and my family and I are going to have to take extra precautions.

As I reach the back door I pick up on the conversations going on inside. Carlisle and Eleazar are conversing in his study about the Irish coven, Carmen and Esme are trading tales of their respective children out front while Emmett, Jasper and Kate play a video game and Alice, Rosalie, Tanya and Irina have gone shopping. I make my way to Carlisle's study and knock.

"Come in Edward" Carlisle says.

"Hello Eleazar" I say as I take the last remaining chair.

"Nice to see you again" he replies. "Carlisle tells me you may have found quite an interesting specimen."

"Yes, she is very unique. I suspect she may have a talent similar to mine and possibly more. Have you ever encountered someone with more than one talent?"

He pauses while thinking, "Only a handful of times. It depends on how the talent works. Take Chelsea for example, she can strengthen or reduce the attachments people feel towards one another. That could be classified as 2 talents that are closely related as opposed to Heidi, who can only draw people toward her."

Carlisle spoke, "I had never thought of it that way, how often would you say you've seen a vampire with multiple talents?"

"It's not common, but both Alice and Jasper have dual talents while you Edward, have a single talent. Alec, Jane, Demetri, Aro and Kate have singular talents as well. I think overall it's less than a 1 in 5 chance of finding a vampire with more than one gift."

_This I had never thought of. _

"Wait, what? What do you mean by Alice and Jasper possessing dual talents?" I ask.

"Concerning Jasper, he has the ability to both feel the emotions of people in proximity to him _and_ influence the emotions of those nearby. Projection and observation are two different abilities that in Jasper's case work in tandem."

"Interesting, how is Alice's ability a split talent?" Carlisle says. He was clearly interested in this information and his thoughts were moving quickly as they always did when discovering something new.

"Alice has spontaneous visions of the future based on the decisions people make. However, she also has the ability to purposefully focus on an individual's future. Random occurrence and conscious intent are two different mechanisms."

"I don't see how blocking my thoughts and elevated levels of observation can be related." I say distractedly; I was focusing more on how Bella seemed to act this afternoon in her office. She looked so tired and I know how seriously she takes her job, she's trying to catch something that can't be caught; I wonder how she deals with the pressure.

Eleazar brings me out of my head, "This is speculation at this point because I haven't seen her yet. You seem quite distracted by this human Edward."

I poke back, "Just wait until you see her, you will be too. She has a way keeping you on your toes."

Carlisle changes the subject. "Eleazar, what do you think the Volturi will do about this spree or our involvement with killing the vampire I told you about?"

He thought for a moment and said, "It surprises me that they have not sent a team to investigate; this may not have been drawn to their attention yet. Perhaps they are waiting to see if you will act as a police force and defend your territory. I know the size of your coven interests him and he is instinctively cautious of what he considers to be 'other concentrations of power' in vampire society.

Carlisle replies, "I agree, they may be just as curious as to how we claim territory and power as this nomadic coven is. Aro believes that all vampires are as interested in power as he is; this could be an experiment from Volterra."

"I disagree" I reply. "When we questioned Laurent in the forest, he spoke of the Volturi but he didn't think he had the support of Aro; he thought they would mediate and find in his favor because of our diet. He didn't think about acting as an agent of theirs at all. That reminds me, I have to go see Esme about some _props_ we will need for tonight." I say as I stand up to leave.

"How long until she arrives?" Asked Carlisle.

"I expect her around 7:30."

I close the door to Carlisle's study and make my way down the hall. I didn't tell them I wasn't distracted by her abilities, I was distracted by _her_. I don't know what I'm more attracted to, what I don't know about Bella or what I do know about her. She is as much of a predator as me or Jasper; yet she separates and compartmentalizes large chunks of her life. She's such a breath of fresh air I don't know what to do with her; or what I should try to do with her.

I locate Esme in the garden with Carmen discussing what could possibly grow in tundra and join the conversation, "Hello Carmen, how was Ireland?"

"Mossy." She says as Esme chuckles.

"I want to thank you and your family for interrupting your plans to help with our situation." I say after she kisses my cheeks.

"It's not a problem at all and it's been too long since we've seen each other. Tanya especially has missed you." Her thoughts wander too far into matchmaker mode for my comfort.

I turn back towards my mother, "When I invited Bella this afternoon, I told her that we would be having dessert around 7:30. Do you think you could make some sort of dessert with ice cream? She mentioned that she liked hot chocolate and ice cream; I think she meant separately."

"Are we all going to need to eat this?" She asks hopefully. Her thoughts were about as enthusiastic as my delight at eating Chinese food.

"I don't think so, we can just tell her that dinner was early and we just finished. I don't think Rosalie would do it even if asked."

Esme laughs softly, "You're probably right. I'll go shopping for Banana splits; does that sound good?"

"I think so, but when was the last time you had to think about human food?" I reply.

"It's been a few years, but living on the east coast makes it easier, the culture here is very isolated." Esme says as she chuckles.

She's right. People on this coast are far more proper and detached than other parts of the continent; in my experiences among them they just didn't care about friends enough to maintain relationships.

"Come find me if you need any help, and thank you." I say.

Esme and Carmen walk to her Bentley and speed off. I wander towards the house thinking about the likelihood of a Volturi visit. It would certainly make dispatching the nomadic coven easier as the Volturi weren't well known for letting people off with a warning. However, the tradeoff was an increased interest in my family. Carlisle had lived with them long enough to know that Aro would greatly desire me, Alice, Jasper and Carlisle himself to join the ruling coven.

That alone is reason enough to negate a preference for the Volturi visit; another concern is Bella. The thought of her meeting a member of the nomadic coven was worrisome enough; replacing the nomads with a Volturi contingent made that thought far more disconcerting.

I reach the house with my thoughts drawn back towards Bella. She seems like such a genuine person, I mean really, how can anyone go through life with the integrity to tell people the painful truth and not be absolutely authentic? I wonder what kind of upbringing she had; she said that she spent her childhood lying to herself and that she would never go back to that. Did that mean that her honesty was a backlash against her parents? She did mention she didn't want to talk about her family.

As I wander through the family room, Jasper pulls me aside with his thoughts carefully in check.

He says quietly, "Hey I wanted to ask you about something."

"Sure" I reply, "But why all the secrecy?"

"I wanted to ask you how you have been feeling with the current events."  
>That's not a question worth keeping to himself, there must be more… I wonder if Alice is involved.<p>

I shoot back, "That doesn't answer my question, but I'm doing just fine. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that I'm feeling a large amount of contentment and excitement from you and that's a very new thing."

_I had been thinking about Bella, but I didn't feel excited, just a little more awake than usual. _

"I don't know what to do about her" I say quietly. "She's like a roller coaster and I can't figure out how to control the ride."

"That is a new experience for you I take it?" Jasper replies. He looks like he's getting into doctor mode.

"You know what I'm talking about, everywhere you go you sense the difference between what people say, do and think. It never bothered me until now because I don't really have anything to do with humanity and their polite pretenses. Well, that and I know honesty would get us all killed. But Bella has shown me what it would be like to live honestly and I love it."

Jasper paused for a moment, "I have found that almost anything can be most clearly defined by examining its opposite; so what is Bella the opposite of for you?_"_

_I had never thought of that perspective. What did she define for me? _

"Drudgery. Everywhere I go I know what's going to happen and what the outcome will be; our lives are lived in repetition. She's the opposite of that because I'm constantly surprised by everything she says and does. She's like a breath of fresh air when I've been breathing the same old stale air my whole life."

"Do you love her?" Jasper says calmly.

That question stops me in my tracks.

"I don't think it matters much; it wouldn't change anything if I did" I snap. _That is not a question I should even ask, let alone answer._

"That wasn't my question Edward." Jasper says coolly, "I asked how you felt about her."

I closed my eyes and thought of Bella.

Jasper continued, "Let me ask you another question. If we left tomorrow, would you compare every new experience to your time with her?"

I opened my eyes. "Yes, I would. How could I not?"

"Then I have my answer." Jasper said while his thoughts focused on what to tell Alice.

"Is there a particular reason you need to tell Alice about this conversation?" I say with just a hint of an accusatory tone. _I bet Alice put him up to this._

He puts his hands up saying, "She only told me that you needed help sorting out something about Bella. As you walked in I got a strong wave of contentment from you and I put two and two together."

"Now that you're aware you care about her" he continues, "What do you intend to do about it?"

"I don't see how it changes anything" I said as I ran my hands through my hair.

"Don't worry about it for now" He replies. "We have other things to take care of first like the nomadic coven; I just wanted to know your preferences in this matter. Think on it and you should probably assume that Alice will be interested in your answer."

"How long do I have?" I ask jokingly.

"Does Alice strike you as a patient person?" He shoots back with a huge grin on his face.

"Thanks for the warning." I say as I slap him on the back.

_Why Alice is so interested in my relationship with Bella?_

I retreat to my room; if Alice wants me she can come find me. I put on some Chopin and grab a book from the shelf about Elizabethan England. I start reading, but Jasper's little chat keeps my mind off the pages.

What does he mean "where does it go from here?" There is nowhere to go from here. We will dispatch the remaining vampires causing her to stay and she'll head back to Boston none the wiser. She'll be disappointed she didn't catch the killers but she'll move on. This won't be her last case and she'll have more opportunity to distinguish herself; heaven knows she's brilliant at what she does.

But the more I thought about that the worse I felt. _Boston is only a couple of hours away, maybe I could watch over her for a while, maybe I could stay near her to help her get over the fallout of this case; she would never have to know._

The thought of such a temporary, fleeting moment was intoxicating as well as tormenting. To savor and fully inhale that breath of fresh air thrilled me, but the price of that breath was an eternity of knowing what I couldn't have and would never have again.

_How long could I stay with her, five, maybe ten years? And then another 60 years of watching her from a distance while she aged towards the day I couldn't follow her? Was that worth it? _

I hear two cars approaching and realize that both Esme and Alice's groups have returned. Esme and Carmen are carrying two bags of groceries each.

_That seems like quite an order for one banana split and a cup of hot cocoa._

I look at the clock that reads 7:20. I decide to take a quick shower before Bella arrives as I hear Alice think _"She's going to be late; expect her just before 8." _

Alice really knows how to take advantage of my gift. I love my family, but the only real peace I get is if I hunt alone.

I shower, dress and get downstairs with less than 10 minutes to spare. Everyone is in the main family room and turn their attention towards me.

Carlisle stands close to me, "I want to thank everybody for the work they've been doing to keep my family safe and I want to especially thank you Eleazar, for generously agreeing on such short notice to lend your expertise to our need."

"Always a pleasure to see your family; I think my family would agree." He replies.

Carlisle nodded, "Edward has had the most contact with this federal agent and he can answer your questions better than I."

Eleven pairs of golden eyes focus on me.

"Her name is Bella Swan and she's not your garden variety cop, she is a behavioral profiler. For those who don't know what that is, her job is to asses cases that local police suspect to be the work of a serial killer. Once a profiler is assigned to a cluster of killings their job is to build a psychological profile of said killer based on the crime scenes and interviews of victim's acquaintances. From this profile they are able to narrow the suspect pool and focus investigative resources."

I continue. "I don't know why I am unable to hear her thoughts; she may have latent abilities that she may or may not use in her profession and she has an eerie sense of intuition. It could just be her training; that's one thing we are here to find out."

I didn't mention that I was just as excited to find out more about the parts of her life she kept away from work. I hoped my family would be able to get her to loosen up; she has a way using an offense as a good defense. She also might be immune to my gift, but she is no match for Alice.

"What exactly do you want the rest of us to do?" Rosalie says, looking like she was just asked to give a cat a bath.

"We have plenty of things to do, just act casual and welcoming. She referred to herself as a 'freak' so I don't think she gets out much. Don't hover, but look for opportunities to engage her in conversation. I don't think you'll be bored; Bella has a very entertaining way of phrasing things." _I can only hope that Rosalie gets a double dose of Bella's "brutal honesty."_

"She's coming up the driveway now" Alice says.

"Alright everybody" Carmen says as she starts over to the other side of the room. "Look alive and don't treat her like an experiment."

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaand here we go.<strong>


	8. Of Two Minds

**Look at its awaited majesty!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 – Of Two Minds<p>

Our group breaks into smaller groups of 2-4 people each as I hear Bella's car shut off. She walks up the stairs and rings the bell. I open it to see a totally transformed Bella in front of my eyes. She has much longer hair than I thought; I guess I never saw it out of a ponytail or braid. She has a stunningly simple blue shirt on and a vibrant red skirt. My mouth almost dropped when I saw her boots… or sandals… or whatever they were called. She looked… was she shy?

"Hi Bella, I'm happy you made it. Did you find the place alright?" I stammer.

"Uh, yeah. It was a good idea to give me directions; I would never have found the place without them." She says while standing at the door.

"Please come in" I said. "My family is excited to meet you. I hope you don't feel overwhelmed; we had some family come in from out of town unexpectedly and we tend to get livelier with them around."

She looks totally out of her element. "I don't want to crash your family reunion" she says, looking apprehensive.

"Nonsense, please come in" Esme says while walking past me and wrapping her arm around Bella's shoulders. "Edward told us you have a wonderful sense of humor and with manners like his, I might need some cheering up."

I could always count on my mother to break the ice, though she didn't normally resort to poking fun at her children to do it.

Bella smiled, "I guess I didn't get all dressed up for nothing; if I turn around and get lost on the way home, today will be a total waste of makeup."

Esme's face lit up and I hear Rosalie bark out a laugh. _I can see we need to work on practicing human hearing ranges._

"Come on in Bella; let me introduce you to my family." I say while closing the door behind her. _Cue the experiment in 3…2…1…_

I guide her into the family room where ten people are pretending Bella's not the center of attention. "Hey everybody, this is a co-worker and friend of mine." I announce to the group.

I point out everyone by name as she looks at everyone for a second before moving on to the next. At the end of the parade, her mouth twitches and she looks at the group, looks back at me, looks back at my family and says, "So which family members are willing to vouch for his character?"

Everything stopped.

"Your stunned silence is _verrrryyy_ reassuring" She says with a totally straight look on her face.

Everyone breaks out laughing at once. "Oh man, Edward!" Kate says. "Where did she come from!"

"I'm sure she's full of surprises guys" Jasper says as he soaks in wave after wave of amusement.

"Just wait until the games start, I'm going to be hurting from laughing so much!" Alice said as she jogs over to the closet to pull out her choice for the evening.

"Taboo!" Emmett exclaimed, "This is great! Now Edward can't cheat!"

_This is not going according to plan at all. First Alice lets a vision slip and now Emmett mentions that I cheat?_

"Nice guys, real nice." I mention.

"Bella, we play this game a bit differently because we have so many people." Alice spoke as she guided Bella towards the dining room table. "We pair off, take a stack of cards, do 5 rounds at 2 minutes each and the winner gets to choose the next game. Esme will be the referee."

"Okay, I think I can manage" Bella said as she took a seat at the dining room table.

I sat across from Bella while Rosalie and Emmett paired up followed by Jasper and Alice. At the other end, Carlisle and Eleazar paired off along with Carmen and Irina followed by Tanya and Kate.

Esme passes out the stacks of cards and the little scraps of paper provided to keep score. Bella sits straight up, rolls her neck and pushes her hair behind her shoulders.

"Wow Bella" Emmett teases. "You're not competitive at all are you?"

"It's a vice of mine." She shot back, "I don't want to embarrass Edward now do I?"

"Oh, don't worry about that Bella, Edward does a fine job of embarrassing himself" Rosalie quips.

"We'll see about that; what's it worth to you?" I shoot back to Rosalie.

"You have to let Rosalie dress you for a week." Emmett says after only the slightest pause.

"Deal, but if I win you have to ride a bicycle to work for a week Emmett. Not the motor kind."

"You're on and remember Rosalie has no problem putting you in black velvet" Emmett says, smug as ever.

Esme hollers out, "The first round starts in 3...2...1... go!"

Bella takes the first card, pauses and says, "It's like rearranging deck chairs on the…"

"Titanic" I shout.

"A place whereyou take baggage and get molested"

_Wait, what?_

I swear I heard Tanya snort.

"Um, a shopping mall?"

Bella huffed and said, "You need a ticket to use the services offered there."

_Oh, man… I'm going to work dressed like a pimp for a week._

"Uh, the subway?" I'm totally lost.

"I say molested and you think of playing cop-a-feel in public? Think TSA." She snips.

I hear the thoughts of 11 vampires simultaneously howl with laughter. If I could, I would be beet red. _I'll have to call it bludgeoning honesty._

"You need a pilot to drive it and it parks at an…"

"Airport!" I yell with too much enthusiasm.

"Next one is… something not quite an adult." We are only on our 3rd card and it was clear we were coming in last; I can't keep up when everybody else can go just a little faster.

"A pupa?" I ask with little hope of success.

"It's human." Bella said in response.

"A child?" I ask. We must be getting close to the time limit.

"Yes, but with more drama… and dating!"

"A Teenager?"

"Got it!" She said as she slapped down that card and picked up another one.

"Home of Godzilla." She said.

"Tokyo!" I said quickly.

TIME! Esme says as she walks down the table and takes score while everybody bursts out laughing.

"Really Edward, feeling up women in a subway?" Alice says as she smacks the back of my head. Emmett, Kate and Irina would be in tears if they could while Tanya's thoughts were far too focused on an indecent idea and Rosalie was wondering if I had it in me to do such a thing.

"Sorry, Edward" Bella says as she softly bites her lip. _That looks adorable._

Alice cuts in, "I don't think you were the problem in that round. I was going to vouch for Edward, but if stuff like that is going to fly out of his mouth he can go somewhere else for an endorsement." Everyone laughing at me was indeed a new feeling, not totally a pleasant one.

Esme shuffled the cards and re distributed them to the opposite side of the table. We valiantly tried, but I couldn't figure out how her mind worked and we shared few reference points. By the end of the came we had been soundly beaten.

"Well well well" Emmett says as Rosalie gets a menacing glint in her eye. "Rose, I leave him in your _delicate… expert_ hands. I'm not telling you what to do, but the word _mascot_ comes to mind."

Bella gets a horrified look on her face.

"Um, Emmett, as much as I would like to see Edward dressed up as a sleep number sheep, please remember that I have to look at him all week and if he has to take a pickup call I think it would traumatize the old folks home to have an evil clown haul off their roommate."

Rosalie laughs, "I'll do what I can, but if he's thinking of, as you put it "copping a feel", by golly he's going to play the part. Get ready to see some gold chains and grills next week."

The room _had_ quieted down but then again erupted in laughter.

Esme said, "Emmett and Rosalie won so what is it going to be?"

"Apples to Apples" Rosalie replied and Esme went to get the game.

"I love that game! I played it college with my roommates!" Bella said as she did a little happy dance. _Did she drink before she came? She doesn't smell like it and I don't think she would drink and drive._

"Wow Bella, you seem to be enjoying yourself" Jasper says while basking in whatever he was getting from her. We looked at each other as he thought _"It's like a very innocent joy, very unfiltered. Want to see?" _ He thought as his relay hit me.

I had never experienced such an emotion and while not suffocating, was overpowering. There is no feeling of self-consciousness, just happiness at the moment with no concern of past and future. I couldn't stop myself from laughing out loud.

"Oh Bella, they broke the mold when they made you!" I say aloud.

_I really will never find another person like her…_

Esme came back with the game and we set it up while explaining the rules to the Denali clan. Kate goes first and draws the word "Speedy."

Bella gets a fire in her eye and a smile on her face as she slaps down her card. Kate looks them over and says, "Whoever gave me "Amputation" wins!" While the room erupts in laughter Bella takes the first point.

"Speedy Amputations Bella?" Eleazar said. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"Nobody knows what I've got in me; just wait until we play poker." She shot back.

"You'll have to win if you want to choose the next game mam." Emmett said.

The next judge was Jasper with the word "Shiny". Bella stifled a laugh and slapped down her card. Jasper looked at his choices and said "While whoever put down "Dick Clark" was close, I think I'm going to have to go with "Hiroshima 1945". The entire table erupted in laughter again and Bella claimed her prize. We all took turns playing judge and Bella was very good at reading what would appeal to each person. She was however no match for Jasper who kept a close watch on the moods of everyone and provided "encouragement" for the right cards. Esme had to judge "Raunchy", much to her chagrin and Tanya had to judge the word "Innocent." The game went back and forth for over an hour and Jasper didn't brag about his growing number of points but he and Bella were beginning to pull away from the rest of us. They were tied at 5 each with 6 points needed to win the game when it was Carlisle's turn to judge the word "virtuous."

"Hey" Bella said to the group. "You guys want to hear the worst round ever with this card?" She had been just as quiet as Jasper this game and I found myself feeling excited about what she would say. _I guess I know what Jasper is talking about now._

"Ok" she began. "In college we played this game quite a bit and I had this one roommate that was quite self-righteous with absolutely no character traits that somebody would mistake as decent." I grin as I hear 11 vampires recover from their first dose of brutal honesty. Their thoughts ranged from shock and awe at her bluntness to wonder concerning how she thought of them, specifically Irina and Tanya.

Bella continued, "There were 6 of us playing and virtuous was the card she pulled to judge. Out of 5 cards, she selected as the two finalists "going to church" and "my mind". After a small amount of deliberation, "going to church" came in second. It was at this point that I took her bare-chested romance novel book off her night stand and shoved it in her face. I said to her, "Really? Your mind is more virtuous that going to church. Narcissistic much?" She had been reading that pornography as long as I had known her; I think she was only there for the MRS degree anyway."

Carlisle replies, "I can't imagine someone that conceded."

We all put down our cards for Carlisle and he looked them over. He got a huge smile on his face and chose his winner, "If you just happen to have "going to church" in your hand, step forward and claim your prize."

Jasper stood up and said "And that's the game!" as he threw his six green cards on the table. Once again the room erupted into laughter.

We all started to clean up the game as Bella said, "I love this game, it's like a free counseling session."

"What do you mean by that?" Carmen says.

"I mean I love playing apples to apples with a family or close friends because you totally get to observe the dynamics of relationships in conjunction with multiple subjects."

Everybody turns towards her, curious as to what she means.

Jasper understood what she was saying first, as his day job was a therapist in private practice.

"Do tell Bella, what have you learned?" Jasper said with an intrigued look.

"Wait, what?" Irina said, not quite catching up.

"Well" Bella began, "When focusing on a task in a group setting, people normally can't mask their true characters as it gets harder with the increased interaction you get with a crowd. Because of this, it's easier to see what they are really like when nobody is watching.

"Go on." Jasper says as he starts to realize what she's talking about.

_Did I miss something?"_

"In games like these, you get to see how people refer to their environment around them, specifically how they relate themselves to it. You also get to see who tries to favor their spouses' cards and who tries to compete with their spouse. It's quite interesting really to see the dynamics of such a large group."

There were a few moments of silence as everyone in the room realized that Bella had just put the whole family in a petri dish without us being the wiser.

I guess she's not the only one under a microscope here… Clever woman.

Alice is the first to speak, "See anything you like?" and the whole room erupts into laughter. Bella blushed.

Jasper replied. "Well as fun as it is to be dissected by a psychological hunter, I think I would like to play Risk." Alice went off to get the game.

"I guess I should've kept my big mouth shut" she groaned, "I'm not a fan of that game. Can I sit this one out?" Bella said with just a slight whine.

"I'll go make your banana split." Esme said as she walked back towards the kitchen.

"Who's in for Risk!" Jasper shouted as he moved into the dining room.

Carlisle, Eleazar, Emmett and Kate walked over to join Jasper as Alice thought to me," _Go play with Jasper, Eleazar has his report."_

I walk up the stairs to the dining room as I notice Alice setting up a poker game and Bella walking over to a painting that Carlisle made around the turn of the century… the 18th century.

We all sit down and Eleazar begins, "My my Edward, you have indeed found a rare individual."

"Does she have multiple talents?" I ask with rapt attention and a small amount of pride.

"She does, but the only thing I can sense is that there is something under her shield."

"What do you mean by shield?" Carlisle asks. He was just as interested in this information as I was.

"It's not only your talent she's immune to Edward; I've never seen such a talent so pronounced in a human. I doubt any mental assault would work on her. As for her other talent, I have no idea what it is; only that something is there. Her shield blocks my gift."

"Is there any way around it?" Jasper asks.

Suddenly I hear a horrifying scream followed quickly by a huge crash and the sound of Bella hitting the floor. We all race downstairs to find Esme back against a wall, everyone from the poker game surrounding Bella and Bella herself is silently crying.

I race down to her as Jasper mentally tells me she is feeling panicked. The numerous questions of 11 vampires swim in my mind.

"Bella, are you ok?" I ask her while trying to help her up.

"Don't touch me!" She snaps with her eyes closed.

Carlisle appears with his medical bag and leans close to her, "Bella, where are you hurt?"

"Just give me a minute" Bella says tensely.

We all wait for Bella to calm down. She has tears streaming down her face and she's taking deep breaths.

After a minute she finally opens her eyes and says in a totally calm voice while looking at me. "Ok, it's ok. How bad is the damage?"

Carlisle was in doctor mode. "Your ankle is swelling and I would like to move you to my study if that's agreeable."

"I meant the vase. What's the damage?"

_She panics over something bad enough to scream like that, seriously injures her ankle and she's worried about a stupid decoration?_

"The vase is irrelevant, forget about it" Carlisle replies. "Can I look at your ankle in my study?"

I pick her up and carry her bridal style to the couch in Carlisle's winces as I put her down but as I release her she looks up with her now puffy eyes and softly says, "Thank you."

My mind is racing; I have a million questions for her with no clue where to start. I noticed Esme had followed us up and was standing in the corner; she's just as shocked as anyone else.

I walk over to her quietly as Carlisle pulls some medical supplies out of the closet. "What happened?" I ask in a whisper too low for Bella to hear.

"I fixed her a banana split and brought it to the table where the girls were playing. She was standing there in front of Carlisle's painting staring at it. I walked up just behind her and touched her arm to tell her the ice cream was ready and she screamed, spun around, knocked the vase over and landed on the floor. I think she hurt her ankle when she turned around suddenly. The look on her face was total fear and panic."

Surprisingly, none of my questions were answered by that account.

"Do you know why she did that?" I continue.

She shakes her head, "Not a clue."

I hug my mother, "it's ok, I'm sure it's nothing you did."

"I'm sorry" she whispers quietly.

I walk back over to Carlisle who is looking at Bella's ankle; she's clearly in pain. I hear the conversation among the rest of the family downstairs which is rife with speculation. Jasper tells the group that she was feeling embarrassed when she left the room.

"Bella, are you alright?" I take careful care not to touch her.

"I'm really sorry; where is Esme?" She says completely calm as she looks around.

"I'm right here Bella" Esme says as she walks up to where Bella can see her.

Bella takes a deep breath and says, "I'm really sorry, I didn't hear you come up behind me and you surprised me. I had seen the painting before and was surprised that your house was where I noticed it."

The painting in question had been made by Carlisle after he left Volterra.

_There was no place she could have seen it._

This fact is not lost on Carlisle and he replies, "That's interesting; where have you seen that painting before?"

Bella looks down and says, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She looks back up swiftly at Carlisle and said, "How busted up is my ankle?"

"_She's trying to change the subject Edward" _Carlisle thinks. I take the cue.

"Now Bella," I said as I smiled and lifted her chin, "Where's that brutal honesty I know and love?" _It feels so nice to touch her, however minutely._

She actually laughed and the tension in the room evaporated. "It was just a déjà vu, I saw it in a dream. Where did you get it?"

"I think Esme just picked it up at an estate sale somewhere" Carlisle lies. "Do you get déjà vu often?"

"No more than normal people, I just pay more attention to them than usual." she said. This particular occurrence is an older one. I dreamed I was about to play poker with some people, I noticed the painting and went to look at it. I remember dreaming about the painting itself, the tall vases framing the painting and the lighting on the painting. That was the end of the dream, but I had it last year, right after I got to Philadelphia."

This has to be what Eleazar meant when he thought something was beneath her shield.

Carlisle smiles at her as he kneels down by her feet, "It's just a moderate sprain. I need to wrap it to keep the swelling down and get cold compresses on it. This might be uncomfortable but it will feel better in the long run."

Bella muses. "Fabulous. Do you have anything for pain in that bag of yours?"

He replies, "I do, but its diludad; synthetic morphine. It's quite a powerful painkiller and I don't know how it will affect you."

"I have a very high metabolism rate with pain killers and I don't care about needles. Can you dilute the dose? I really don't want to be in pain if I don't have to."

Carlisle turns to his bag, "How much do you weigh?"

"150" Bella replies.

Carlisle pulled out the vial and a bag of saline. He mixes the dose, turns to Bella and says "this has to go in your hip."

Bella replies, "Ok, hold on a second." She pulls up the side of her skirt, revealing more of her thigh than I ever thought I would see. Since my jaw is already hanging open, when she pulls a pistol from her leg my expression doesn't change.

_She's armed? Why the hell would she bring a gun to a party?_

Carlisle gives her the injection and she relaxes. He quickly replaces her skirt and tends to her ankle. When he's done Bella starts to get up.

"Hold up there Bella, I think you should take it easy" Carlisle says. "You need to keep your leg up for at least 2 hours."

"Well, crap." Bella huffs. "Can I put up the leg somewhere else? Not to be rude, but hanging out alone in someone else's office is something you have to pay me to do."

Come to think of it, that's exactly what she does for a living.

Carlisle laughs. "Of course, Edward can help you around. Where would you like to go?"

"I was about to play poker; can I just put the leg up there?"

That's not a good idea. "Do you realize you're asking to bet money while on morphine? Maybe something else would suit you more?" I really wanted to ask her about her reaction to Esme and a poker game was the last place she was going to talk. Not to mention that Emmett, Tanya and Irina would clean her out given the chance.

"Good point; I've already embarrassed myself enough today."

She stares off into space for about 10 seconds; I think the medication is hitting her harder than she thought it would.

Esme pipes up, "Bella, would you like to get something to eat?"

"Yeeeaaaahhhhh" Bella slurs. "That would be greeeeaaaaaat."

The three of us exchange looks while everyone downstairs hears Bella's lack of enunciation.

"Can I get a ride to the kitchen? I never did get that hot chocolate and its cold in here." Bella says slowly.

"I'll help you there" I quickly volunteer.

"Yay!" Bella said as she did a little happy dance, slower than last time. _This might work to my advantage… _I thought to myself as a strategy started to form in my head.

I carried Bella to the kitchen table, sat her in a chair and put her injured ankle on another chair. I made her some hot chocolate while she alternated between giggling and staring off into space. I put the mug in front of her as Jasper walks into the room.

"_Alice said I would shortly be of use and to help you in your plan." _He pulled out a chair and sat in it backwards, resting his chin on the back of the chair.

"Hi… … Jasper" Bella says as she holds the mug in her hands.

"Are you still cold Bella?" I ask.

"Yessssss, can you get… my coat?"

"I'll get you a quilt; you don't have anything on your legs." _Not that I mind, but… _I quickly retrieve a spare down comforter from the closet.

I put her other leg on the same chair her lame leg was and tucked the blanket around her.

"Thanks" she says with a calm smile on her face.

I began, "So Bella, I was curious about earlier; can you tell me what happened?"

"Sure… but you won't like it." She said slowly but matter-of-factly.

I replied, "Why don't you throw some of that brutal honesty at me and I'll worry about what I like?"

She slurred back, "Don't say I didn't warn you; this _was_ a party, it's about to become an after school special."

Jasper chuckled, "Bella, if it's one thing this family can handle, its drama. Have you spoken to Rosalie or Tanya for more than 5 minutes?" _Alice was right, he would be very useful._

She laughed and replies, "What do you want to know?"

"Why did you scream at Esme?" I blurt. Jasper looks towards me, "_Wrong question; let me do the phrasing."_

Bella snaps, "I didn't scream at Esme, I didn't know who it was. I have nothing against your mother."

"Sorry, that's not what I meant." I quickly adjust tactics,Jasper now phrases the question and I act as the mouth piece.

"I meant to ask if you knew why you reacted like that."

She looks at me, but her eyes are dull, almost detached. "It's just a leftover reaction."

"Leftover from what?" I parrot Jasper's thoughts.

Her attention turns towards both of us, "My childhood. My mother is a violent, cruel and neglectful person. She was a blue belt in Karate and was very quick. Her beatings were sudden and unpredictable and she exercised cult-level control over us, not to mention the emotional and psychological abuse."

_Holy. Hell. _

_I did not see that coming._

Jasper keeps me focused. "What about your father? What made him allow the abuse?"

She snorted, "My biological father abused us in different ways. He had a habit of walking in on me in the shower and used me as bait so people would let him write con artist checks. We were the kids you hear about on the news, left in cars for hours with no food in winter."

Jasper continued to focus on the conversation. I was doing my best to not think about finding her parents and ending them. "How did you deal with that?" Jasper says.

"Putitthisway," Bella slurs. "By age 16 I was looking for any way out of my house because I hated feeling like I wasn't worth the price of food."

Jasper tells me Bella is feeling apprehensive at this point so I decide to get back onto familiar ground.

"I'm really sorry you had to go through that." I reply.

"Don't be. Yes, it was a horrible childhood, but I learned some great things that serve me well."

"What could you possibly learn from that situation?" I babble. _I can't think of anything good that could come out of such vile actions._

"I learned what nothing is." She says triumphantly with a huge grin on her face.

"Could you explain that?" Jasper says aloud.

"There are so many things in this world that people take for granted because they've always had them. Their base point of reference does not take into account anything worse than what they themselves have endured. When you come from such an abusive situation, you savor every good moment you can find. Most people never know how good they have it and therefore miss out on the joy of simple things."

_Esme is going to love her._

She continues. "I had nothing when I left home. I took that nothing and made something good come of it. I couldn't control what my parents did to me; it's not my fault but when I made the experiences of my childhood my servants I became the master. I control them, they do not control me and that, is awesome."

Jasper replies, "So why do you think you lost control when Esme touched you?" _He's in full therapist mode now._

Bella closes her eyes for a few moments before saying "It was the way she grabbed my arm, it triggered a flashback of how my mom would grab me and throw me into whatever was around. For a split second I was reliving how I felt during the beating."

Wow, she wasn't exaggerating when she said violent. I can't imagine enduring that as a child, let alone inflicting that on a child."

Bella shifts and tries to pull her legs off the chair. The blanket I wrapped her in was stopping her. "Where do you want to go Bella?" I say as I get up to help her.

She replies, "I'm getting tired; I think I'll be go home now."

Alice walks in as I help Bella stand with a forced smile on her face. "Bella, where do you think you're going?" She chimes.

"Um, home?" Bella says as she tries to start hobbling.

"Bella, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but you couldn't hitch-hike home now if you tried. We have a spare room all ready for you."

"I'll be fine; I'm not going to totally ruin your weekend." She snips defiantly yet slowly, with glazed eyes.

"Yeah, Carlisle said he won't let you drive in your condition and if you don't like it you can write your Congressman."

Alice is not one you flat out deny.

"I guess I should have thought of that before now huh?" Bella muses.

"No, you should just say _that's a great idea Alice_ and let me show you your room." It always amuses Jasper to watch his wife get her way; Alice gives him plenty of opportunity to witness such sport.

"Uh, ok."

Bella clearly failed to withstand hurricane Alice. She leans on Alice and starts hobbling toward the guest room that had been set up for her. Just before she turned the corner I remembered one last question I had been wondering about.

"Bella, I have one more question."

She turns back towards me with a smile and giggle, "Yes?"

What did you mean when you said "live like this" last night at dinner?"

She looked puzzled and stared at me for almost a full minute before her face lit up with recognition.

"I meant that I would always be alone because nobody wants what's in my head; even if I control it" she mumbles. "I scare people you know."

Alice says out loud "Say goodnight Edward."

Bella waves her hand and dutifully obeys Alice, "Goodnight Edward."

"Silly, I was talking to Edward but that'll do." Alice chides.

Bella starts singing "I'm a little black raincloud, and I shine every day!" over and over as she limps down the hall.

Maybe I could build a relationship with her; she shouldn't be alone because she deals with the scum of society when no one else will.

_Get a grip Edward, what would she do when you left? How that would hurt her; growing close to someone and one day having it all suddenly crumble. You can't do that to her. _

Jasper and I rejoin the main group in the family room. Having heard the whole conversation, they were shocked and appalled.

Esme spoke first. "I don't get angry often, but when I think of the mother that would cause the reaction I saw, I don't know what I would do to that kind of person." Her thoughts went towards her infant child and what she would do to anyone who hurt him.

Carlisle nods, "Her father should be in prison as well."

Rosalie replies, "Or worse." She was thinking about the fatal encounter with her human fiancée.

Alice rejoined the group at Jasper's side having seen to Bella's accommodations. She was quite pleased with herself.

"Well, I think we can say mission accomplished." She coos with her normal enthusiasm.

That brought everybody's focus back to the reason for this elaborate charade. Eleazar had already brought everybody else up to speed while Jasper and I were talking with Bella; Tanya and Irina were disinterested and wanted to get back to Denali.

"If you need any other assistance, please call. It was so nice to see you again" Carmen said as she said her goodbyes to Esme.

We started to say our farewells when I noticed something. I heard singing as a thought in my mind. I focused on it and my dead heart skipped a beat. There were 12 minds in the house I could hear.

And one was Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, we just did that.<strong>


	9. Lonely or Alone

**Aaaaand we're liking this new development :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 – Lonely or Alone<p>

The room freezes.

"You can hear her?" Eleazar breathes.

"What is she thinking?" Jasper inquires.

I paused to solidify my focus. "She's thinking about driving in a car at night. It's raining and the radio is on." _Why is she thinking about driving a car?_

"Wait. She's dreaming! I can hear her dreams!"

This new information sets off a whole new wave of speculation. I only half listen as my mind is drawn back to Bella's dream. She's pulling off the road to a wooded area that doesn't have any lights. _How long has it been since I dreamed? I don't remember any dreams from my human life._

Carlisle pulls my attention back into the real world saying, "Edward, Eleazar thinks he can get a better read from Bella since her shielding ability does not appear to functioning currently. Can you take him to her room?"

Eleazar follows me as I continue to focus on Bella's dream. She's starting to think someone's following her through the forest. She pulls out her flashlight and does a sweep of the path behind her.

We enter her room silently and move off to the corner. I pull myself from Bella's dream and divert my attention towards Eleazar's thoughts; I see how his gift works_. _

It's a mixture of feeling and thought. He concentrates on a subject's mind and feels which parts of the brain are active. Sensing those, he determines if the activity rises above the normal threshold for that part of the brain.

My attention is yanked away from Eleazar and back into Bella's dream as she breaks out into a sprint through the forest while trying to make it back to her car. I look on helplessly as she's tackled from behind and pinned to the ground. She realizes there are two men attacking her as she's flipped over and restrained. As she thrashes and tries to break free, one guy takes a long knife and lowers it to her throat.

As he slits her throat she bolts upright in bed, screaming herself awake.

Eleazar and I vacate the room faster than human eyes could ever see.

"Did you know that was coming?" Eleazar whispers to me as I close Bella's door.

"It was a horrifying nightmare, but I didn't think it would wake her up. Get Jasper."

He nods and moves quickly down the hall. I turn around and re-enter the room again at human speed to find her in the same position I left her in. I try to focus on her mind but once again, I can't hear her thoughts.

I move over to the side of her bed. "Bella, are you alright? I heard screaming."

She pulls her head out of her hands, looks over at me, blinks a few times, and finally speaks.

"I'm sorry Edward; it was just a bad dream. It's just detoxing from yesterday's events."

_Wait, she knows why she wakes up screaming?_

"Does this happen often?" I ask.

She slowly nods, "Almost every night; sometimes I get a night off. I'm really sorry I scared you again. Do you know if anyone else heard me?"

_She relives getting her throat slit and she's worried about scaring me?_

"It's ok Bella, don't worry about it. Can I get you anything?" I ask.

"No, I'm fine." She says sleepily. "I'm used to it by now. Thank you though." She lies back down and pulls the covers up to her chin. I notice Jasper at the doorway sending waves of relaxation towards Bella. She quickly goes back to sleep while Jasper and I rejoin the rest of the family downstairs.

Eleazar was talking to the group. "As I was just saying, Bella is indeed talented. Understand that in human form, abilities are harder to discern; they feel more nebulous and hard to quantify. There is also no reason to think her talents would increase while mortal."

"What's under her shield?" Jasper asks with baited breath.

Eleazar begins, "The shield itself is one that covers her conscious mind or her conscious awareness. I felt it, but it appeared to be sleeping, like her. Under her shield is just as interesting. She has an increased awareness of the human mind. She notices more about her surroundings than other humans do. Specifically, she is more aware of people around her."

I spoke. "She mentioned she paid more attention to her dreams than other people do. She saw your painting Carlisle, and remembered it over a year later."

Carlisle nods, "Would you consider her talents a dual ability Eleazar?"

Eleazar pauses, "I don't think so; I think its two separate talents, which is rare. The shield itself is only around the conscious mind while her perception ability was active while I was in the room."

"Is she aware of these abilities?" Jasper cuts in.

"I can't say." Eleazar replies. "Since the shield is centered in her conscious mind, she may be aware of it. I don't know about her perception ability."

Eleazar is silent, but his thoughts take a disturbing turn.

"Absolutely not!" I hiss towards Eleazar.

"It was just a thought Edward." Eleazar replies slightly irritated. "I was just wondering how her talents would manifest should she be turned." He said aloud for the benefit of the rest of the group.

"What's the big deal about that?" Irina pipes up.

"Calm down Edward" Carlisle says. "I was thinking the same thing. It doesn't mean that anybody is thinking about changing her."

_Why did I react like that? _

"I'm sorry. I'm not accusing anybody, Bella's dream was unsettling to say the least."

"Speaking of which, what dream made her scream like that?" Esme asks. She's comparing the events earlier this evening to the recent episode.

I take a deep breath, "She was dreaming about getting her throat slit in a dark forest by 2 guys in masks" I say as clinically as possible. _There are some things I wish I could forget._

A stunned silence resonates around the room. Jasper speaks up first.

"I suspect she's processing her feelings about the murdered police officers. She's putting herself in their place."

Esme, having heard everything Bella said upstairs replies exasperated, "She goes through that every night?"

Alice finally speaks up, "Nearly every night. There is another concern we have not discussed."

All eyes turn toward my sister.

"Yes?" Carlisle said.

"The Volturi." Alice says.

_What did they have to do with Bella's nightmares? _

"What about them?" I ask.

My skin crawls with the answer in her head.

She took a deep breath. "Aro has been toying with paying Carlisle a friendly visit. Because we are so close to this killing spree, if the nomadic coven attracts the attention of the Volturi, Aro will accompany the guard."

Eleazar is the first to put the pieces together. _"I don't see how it could be avoided." _He muses.

"If Aro touches any of us he will covet Bella's potential." Eleazar says. "At that point we would not be able to stop her transformation, at Aro's hand no less."

"It's worse than that" Alice replies. "If he touches any of us during Bella's lifetime he will acquire her."

"What?" Rosalie shouts. "We have to avoid the Volturi for the next 60 years because we chose to stay and take care of the nomads?"

"If you kill the nomads before Volterra notices you won't have a problem; assuming you stay away from Italy." Kate replies like she's stating the obvious.

Emmett speaks up with a big grin, "We already killed one, bagging the other two won't be hard."

"Alice" Carlisle speaks. "Has Volterra noticed the activities of the nomadic coven yet?"

She pauses for a moment before answering, "No."

"Would you like us to stay and help you catch the offending coven?" Carmen offers. Her thoughts are kind as always, but she is not enthusiastic about her family being in danger of the Volturi and she's looking forward to getting back to Denali.

"That's very kind of you, but 7 against 2 isn't much of a fight; isn't that right Jasper?" Carlisle says as he stands up to escort Eleazar's family to their plane. Jasper says confidently, "It will be a rout; they stand no chance. It's why they ran in the first place." Jasper says confidently.

That makes me feel better as well.

Everyone says their goodbyes and Carlisle leaves to take the Denalis to their plane. The rest of us talk over the events of the night for a few minutes, but when Bella starts dreaming again, I want to focus on her so I move to my room.

Bella's is dancing in a studio. It's not a performance; she's alone. It reminds me of the innocent joy I felt from her earlier via Jasper. Now, like earlier, she doesn't act like it's for anyone but her. I did notice she never once fell while dancing though.

The dream abruptly ends; she must have slipped out of REM sleep. I was left to my own thoughts.

_Where do I even begin? _The overall attempt to gather intelligence on Bella had worked beyond my highest hopes but my discussion with Jasper earlier also raised a host of questions.

_Do I love her? _

That was a terrifying thought. Watching Bella's life ebb away over decades filled me with a longing I didn't know how to escape from. On the other hand, I didn't have the right to ask her to join me as a parasite and I certainly can't ask an FBI agent if she would be willing to join the world of the supernatural. I couldn't silence her if she said no and The Volturi wouldn't tolerate a human knowing our secret, especially if they learn of her potential talent.

_This has no happy ending._

The problem Bella herself posed is of a more immediate nature. Her skills create an exposure threat to my family which we have no defense for at the moment. Alice can give us some warning, but migration is our only real remedy and that is currently unavailable to us. _The absolute necessity of eliminating what's left of the nomadic coven is the highest priority and we have to wait until they resurface to move._

Bella begins to dream again; a child is standing in a room next to a staircase talking to a woman. The woman is completely calm while asking the girl about her homework but the girl is getting nervous. A split second later, the woman grabs the girl by the arm and throws her down the stairs while the little girl tries to catch herself. The woman then follows her down the stairs and starts punching the child saying, "Apologize!"

The child screams, "I'm sorry mom!"

_This. Is. A. Mother?_

This _mother_ then picked up the girl by the hair and shoved her onto the stairs she had just been thrown down. "Get to your room and get your homework done!"

The girl runs up to her bedroom and locks the door, only then does she relax. She walks over to her mirror and looks at her arm, which is red and starting to swell. Then I notice her chocolate eyes. They're not crying. She just moves to her bed and looks over her wounds.

As suddenly as the dream started, it stops.

_I pray that was not her mother; I'll have to kill her. How do you do that to a child! She was forced to apologize while being beaten?_

I realize Esme's touch earlier probably triggered this very memory.

_How did Bella survive her childhood and what effects did it still have on her? _I was horrified and curious as to how Bella 'made her childhood a servant' as she put it. I can see why she likes to hunt evil; I'm only watching a rerun and I'm fantasizing about some vigilante justice.

Restless, I get up and walk down the hall to where Bella is sleeping. I pause at the door, listening for what I don't know. Alice says softly "Down here Edward" from her office. I open her door and find her working on some designs for the store in town.

"Edward, you need to make a choice about Bella if you want my help. Right now I can see her future like I always do, but yours on the other hand has become very shifty."

"What choice can I possibly make?" I say exasperated as I throw my hands in the air. "She can't know about us, I can't stay with her, I have no right to turn her, we can't hide her from Aro and I can't stop thinking about her! What would you do?"

"Edward" she begins. "Has it occurred to you that she might _want_ this life?"

"How can you say that?" I snap. "This is not the way we were meant to live, always on the outside, always looking in and watching life pass us by over and over again."

Alice squares her shoulders, causing me a pang of fear. "Now you listen to me Edward, we might be forever watching humanity from afar, but I remember waking up from the burning seeing things that I couldn't control or explain and I know how that feels. I can't help but wonder if I woke up screaming like she does when I was human. If I did, then I'm grateful for what I have now and this IS something I would have chosen for myself so don't be so morose; you could have worse things in your life than a chance at love with a woman that makes you feel alive."

With the exception of Esme, Alice holds the best aim in javelin-of-truth conversations. I can see her point… going right through my ignorant opinion.

"Sorry Alice, I just don't know what to do." I say defeated as I walk towards her door.

"You need to take things as they come Edward." She replies. "Even I don't like to see the end from the beginning all the time and I can tell you from experience that finding and experiencing the unknown is what makes the difference between an existence and a life."

"I'll think about it." I say as I close her door.

I make my way back to my room, pausing again at her door on the way for no good reason. She wasn't dreaming yet when I heard Carlisle return the airport. I also noticed that he filled a prescription for some pain-killers, some anti-inflammatory medication and a set of crutches. _I guess working at the ER has its perks._

When Carlisle brought Bella's supplies up to her room, he found me standing by her door. He nodded, opened her door and moved over to the bedside table to leave her pills and crutches where she would be able to get at them from the bed. I followed him in, though I didn't really have a reason to do so.

Bella slept as the sun broke through the windows. I quietly drew the shades so She could sleep as long as she wanted; I wanted her to stay as long as possible.

_She looks so peaceful._

Bella began yet another dream as the sun peeked through the drapes and I made my way back to my room. I could watch her forever, but should she suddenly wake up with me and sunlight in the room, the results would be disastrous.

This dream wasn't as solid as the other dreams she had. It was nebulous and convoluted, almost as if she was walking through a fog. She was sitting at a police desk in the middle of a park.

_This is odd._

I look towards the sun through her eyes and can almost feel the warmth of it bearing down on my face.

"Why do you choose to stay here?" a voice whispers.

Bella turns towards the voice; I'm surprised to see myself standing next to her desk. _It's odd to see myself in broad daylight while still looking human._

"Because I'm alone" She replies.

"Why are you lonely?" Dream Edward asks.

"I'm not lonely, I'm alone. There's a difference." She says serenely while shuffling papers on the desk. She looks at a couple of families having a picnic in the park and smiles.

_What does she mean? What's the difference between lonely and alone?_

I was hoping that dream Edward would ask her that very question. Instead he replies, "Do you want to be alone?"

"No, but I can't pretend to be something I'm not and nobody stays unless I live their lie. I would rather be myself and alone than a lonely façade of myself with people who only think they know me."

"What would you rather be Edward, lonely or alone?" She asks in reply with her head tilted to the side.

Wow, she's right. There is a difference.

_Which do I want to be?_

Dream Edward leans into Bella's ear and breathes, "Come and see."

Bella shudders in her dream as she whispers "Edward." Out loud.

_That is the best sound I've heard all night._

Back in Bella's dream however, she is passionately kissing dream Edward. Kissing myself through her eyes is disconcerting to say the least and I try to extricate myself from Bella's mind quickly. Unfortunately, at this time Bella's mind is as inescapable as everyone else's, so I leap from my window and run until Bella is out of range.

_What have I begun?_

Bella's dreams were very intense and honestly, I had no idea how she does that every night and stays sane.

What lie did she live that taught her the difference between being lonely and alone?

There's only one thing I know for certain.

_I can't leave her._

I don't know if there is a God, but I pray I can find a way to know and understand the woman who turned my world upside down in less than 48 hours.

I don't know how to make this end well, but maybe Alice is right. Maybe it's not necessary to see the end from the beginning. Maybe it's just necessary to do the best you can with what you have.

I start my journey back to the house when I get a text from Alice. "Change your clothes before you see her; she'll notice."

I make a note to enter the house via my bedroom window when I get another text from Alice, "Be honest with her, she'll know if you're faking."

I text back asking if there is anything else I should know to which she responds, "Emmett heard Bella say your name in her sleep. Be prepared."

_Oh, that's rich. _Emmettthinks he's going to tease me about Bella when I could make him whimper with the images I've pulled out of him and Rose.

I run back to the house and jump in my window. Bella's thoughts are silent again, she's awake. She's talking with Esme in the kitchen, complimenting my mom's cooking.

_That is what was in the extra shopping bags. Good one Alice._

I change clothes and make my way down to the kitchen. Bella and Esme are chatting happily about Esme's remodeling and design business as she eats a hearty breakfast with eggs, bacon, a bagel and some strawberries.

"Good morning Edward; did you enjoy sleeping in?" Esme asks with a huge smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye. She was clearly enjoying her conversation with Bella.

"Yes I did mom, thanks for asking" I reply with equal excitement. "Where is everybody?"

"Your father is working the Saturday morning shift and Alice is down at the shop. Rose, Emmett and Jasper are on their way to a car show." Esme mentally tells a different story. "_Rose, Emmett and Jasper are out following the trail of the remaining nomadic coven. They are all eager to end the threat."_

Bella pipes up. "Ummm, hi. I was on my way out the door when your mom scolded me for trying to leave before breakfast." She sheepishly looks back towards Esme. "What were your words Esme? Something along the lines of, "There will be no walks of shame in my house?"

Esme chuckles. "Something like that."

I walked over to my awesome mother and give her a hug while whispering a thank you in her ear to which she counters, "It's been my pleasure. Bella is truly refreshing."

I join Bella at the kitchen table as Esme's phone rings. _Alice._

"I'll be in my office if you need anything Bella." Esme says as Alice's thinly veiled plot continues to unfold.

"So Bella, you were going to do the walk of shame?" I ask playfully.

She looks at me with a hint of admission and the smallest spark in her eye.

She shrugs, "It was more like the hobble of shame, but I didn't want to impose on you or your family. I've done that enough."

"You're lucky Alice wasn't here when you tried to pull that; it would not have ended well for you." I shot back.

"I would beg to differ, but if your mother can corner me like that I wouldn't stand a chance against Alice. I was thoroughly owned by her last night." She says while grinning and pushing her plate away.

She continues, "Which brings me to another question; do you know where my gun is?"

"Uh, I think it's still in Carlisle's study. I'll go look."

The weapon was indeed still there and I was reminded of the events that left the gun here in the first place. I returned to the kitchen to find Bella at the sink, washing her dishes.

"If Esme catches you doing that, I'll have hell to pay." I say as I take her by the waist and pull her away from the sink. _This could be fun…_

"I have to do _something_ Edward!" She whines as she reaches towards the sink. "I've made enough messes here, don't you think?"

"Not really, no."

She stares at me with a quizzical look before saying, "Can I have my gun back?"

"Uh sure, here you go."

She softly thanks me for getting it and loads it into her purse.

"Thanks for inviting me to such a nice party; I really had a good time" she says with a smile on her face, but it doesn't reach her eyes like it usually does.

"You're welcome" I coo. _Something's missing here, how do I let her know that she really is welcome._

"My family loved you and I'm sure Esme would be happy to have you over anytime." I add. _Well, almost the whole family._

A small, sad look crosses Bella's face.

She takes a deep breath, "Edward, we both know I freaked out your family and while Esme is a wonderful woman, she's the kind of person that would love to care for almost anyone. I'm really sorry for ruining the party. I should go." She reaches for her crutches and starts to hobble away.

"But" she pauses, "For what it's worth, you have a great family and they did in fact vouch for you."

_Oh Crap… This is what Alice meant. I was just trying to be polite and make her feel welcome! Now she thinks I'm patronizing her._

"Can you give me the number of wherever you got these?" She motions to her crutches.

I give her the best smile I have. "You can thank Carlisle when you see him next. Furthermore, you didn't scare me, you amazed me and I was wondering if there was anywhere we needed to stop before we got to your house."

Her eyes bulge and her heartbeat speeds up. She looks at me with a piercing gaze before saying, "There's something about you that's different and I haven't figured it out yet."

"When you figure it out, will you let me know?" I smoothly reply. _What I really want to do is give her the best hug she can handle._

She stills for a moment before saying, "I need something from you Edward, and understand that I don't _ever_ ask this of people."

"Whatever you want is yours." I reply. _I hope I can give at least that to her._

She takes a deep breath, "Honesty. I need honesty. I've worked hard to make a life where I feel honest towards myself and I won't allow people into my life that erode that work. If you have the slightest respect for me as a person, you will be honest with me; even when it's not popular."

Her eyes bore into me with the most sincere look I have ever seen from her. It feels like asking for this simple thing is harder for her than talking about her horrifying dreams.

_Don't bet against Alice._

It's time for my own brutal honesty. "Bella, you are the most fascinating and alluring thing I have ever seen. I promise to tell you everything you don't want to hear if you will pay me the same compliment."

She looks straight into my eyes for a few seconds before smiling and saying, "Well then, I have a master's degree in brutal honesty and I'll be happy to excuse your slip up earlier if you tell me how bad I scared your family on the way to my place."

_That went better than I expected._

"Deal, now do you need to stop anywhere first?"

"Not really, I just really want to change out of my walk of shame clothes."

I help her into the car and take her crutches. As we pull out of my driveway, she starts in with her questions.

"So will you tell me how awkward last night was for your family?" She says with a mock cringe.

"Which part, your PTSD reaction, your abusive parents, waking up screaming or the fact that you brought a gun to the party? Speaking of which, can I ask why you thought you needed to be armed for family game night?"

She put her face in her hands, "There is not enough facepalm to go around."

"However" I add, "you didn't scare them as much as peak their curiosity. You have Esme wrapped around your little finger, Carlisle would love to pick your brain due to your profession, Jasper finds you refreshing and Alice, well… you met Alice. Rose is not a fan of yours, but Emmett is already thinking about ways to use you to get to me; he loves to play pranks." _Oh, and you're possibly the death of us._

"Now tell me" I continued, "Why did you come armed?"

"I'm armed everywhere I go; it's just a good habit to keep." She says nonchalantly as she pulls her face out of her hands. "I guess that could have gone worse… somehow."

We drove for a while in silence. _I guess she was going to a place she never had been before, maybe it would make sense to bring a gun. It's not like she intended for us to know about it. _

"Do you know why Rosalie dislikes me?" Bella finally says as we pull into her driveway.

I get Bella out of the car and into the house with her crutches and purse while I try to explain Rosalie to her.

"Rose is generally an unhappy person; I think her opinion of you has more to do with her than you."

Bella nods as we stood in her parlor, "That fits."

There was an awkward silence as Bella shifted.

"Hey, um…" Bella says, obviously hesitant to say something.

"Bella" I chide. "Spit it out or I'll give you a fake compliment."

She snorts, "I bet it will be something like 'your clothes look good right now.'"

"Bella, I also know a deflection when I see one."

"The jig is up!" Bella says with a laugh and a hand-in-the-cookie-jar look. _If I didn't know better, I would say she's shy._

"Bella, I also know two deflections when I see them."

She pauses and looks at me for a second before dropping her gaze, "Um, I've never really been good at relationships so I don't know what I'm supposed to do now; but I was wondering if you would be interested in staying for a movie."

I bring her chin up and look directly in her eyes. "I would love to stay, what movie did you have in mind?"

Her heart rate jumps and she sways forward the smallest bit. Then she breaks into a stunning smile and replies, "Have you even seen Napoleon Dynamite?"

"Is it a documentary about France?" _I have never heard of it._

She barks out a laugh, "Sort of. I need to change out of these walk of shame clothes. Make yourself at home." she waves towards the back of the house. "The kitchen is around the corner; I'll be right back."

Bella turns to go up the stairs, leaving her crutches at the bottom. Ten minutes later she emerges wearing a white turtle neck and black smokestack pants with some of the thickest socks I had ever seen and dragging the feather quilt she had thrown down the stairs behind her.

"I get cold really easy, so I always bundle up when sitting still in the winter."

We watched this _documentary _of what turned out to be Southern Idaho and Bella couldn't stop laughing. I simply didn't get it, but I can't wait to force Emmett to watch it. As we sat on the couch watching Kip and LaFonduh ride off into the sunset on a horse, sings her ode to _I love technology._

"Wow Bella. I get to pick the next one." _Her taste in movies could use a tune-up._

"You didn't like it?" She giggles. "I reserve the right to veto anything with Monty Python in the title."

"Deal" I say as I take out my cell phone to send Alice a text. "I need to get going, I have a late shift tonight. I'm texting Alice to pick me up; do you need me to get you anything before I leave? She'll be here in about 15 minutes."

"Oh, ok." Bella replies while alternating between sighing and laughing. "I'll be fine; this is not my first injury."

I remembered what she said earlier about Rosalie and a new curiosity sprouts in my mind.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." She says as she hobbles towards the kitchen.

"Earlier when I told you how my family wasn't freaked out by you, I remembered that I'm short an answer. When we got here, you said that you weren't surprised Rosalie didn't like you."

"Yes, I remember." She replies calmly.

"I wondered why you weren't surprised. Did she say something to you?"

"No no, nothing like that. But now you're asking for trade secrets" she says coyly.

"Hmmmm. What would it take to get some of those in trade?" I say playfully. _It must not be that bad if she's joking about it._

"Let me think…" she says. Then she starts rubbing her hands together in a super villain sort of way and says, "You have to help me play a prank on Emmett."

"Is that all?" I laugh. "Deal."

She starts to make herself some hot cocoa, "You know the phrase, you never get a second chance to make a first impression?"

"Yes" I reply.

"Well, human psychology causes us to make snap judgments about our real time environment. Most people aren't consciously aware of these judgments."

"I'm with you so far" I said.

"I however, am a freak" she shoots back.

"Now I don't follow."

"When I meet people for the first time, I also make those same snap judgments. The difference between me and other people is that I consciously recognize those intuitive cues. I trust my sub-conscious and use the information as a tool in behavioral profiling."

_Carlisle is right, she's aware of her gifted abilities._

"Wow, that's fascinating. I'm sure Jasper would love to talk shop with you; he's a shrink by the way."

"I know." Bella says. "Tyler told me after he noticed me staring at you during our first meeting." I see her cheeks blushing ever so slightly.

"But Bella, what made you think that Rosalie didn't like you?"

"Oh that. My first phrase gave me a clue."

"What's the first phrase?"

"My first phrase is that feeling or idea I get with those snap judgments that coalesce into a phrase or word. It's the result of my intuitive analysis."

"So what was Rosalie's first phrase?" I'm riveted to my seat. _I get to see Bella's ability in action._

"Stone." She replies.

_Oh crap._

_She's more powerful than we thought._

* * *

><p><em><em>**That's right Edward, you have not even begun to learn how powerful she can be :)  
><strong>


	10. I See You

**Real life Rose here. After several days on prescription painkillers I'm back.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 – I See You<p>

I gather my wits, "What makes you think that about Rose?" _I'm almost too scared to know._

"The feeling I got from Rosalie was that she is someone that can't or won't progress through normal life. She carries herself like a mature woman, but spends far too much time on her appearance for that level of maturity. Something about her can't or won't move forward, she's stuck somewhere."

"Unbelievable. Do you do this with everyone you meet?"

"It's a sub-conscious thing; I can't control it, so yes. I can only pay attention to it."

"What's my phrase?"

She freezes for a moment before pursing her lips. "Can we keep this to ourselves?"

"Sure, but why?" _She's getting nervous now? Should I be nervous?_

She places her hot cocoa on the counter. "Whenever people find out I do this, they always ask about their own phrase. It's really hard when their first phrase is unflattering so can you keep this private?"

"No problem, now what's my phrase?" I blurt out. _I feel torn between a kid in a candy store and a driver getting a ticket on the side on the road._

She took a deep breath, "Bait."

_Yes… I'm in trouble._

"Could you explain that?" I respond as calmly as possible.

She closes her eyes and tilts her head back slightly. It looks like she's in a trance. _That's really not fair…_

"I remember when I met you that the whole idea in my head was that you made me want something… you're supposed to make me want something. It felt like bait or a lure of some kind."

That's what she was thinking as I left our first meeting. She can see through me in a way I didn't know was possible.

_Now I have to know them all._

"Will you tell me about my family? What are their phrases?" I reply with unbridled anticipation.

She smiles, "People rarely ask about any other phrase besides their own. Which ones are you interested in?"

"Jasper."

"Sentry. Something about him always watching or waiting for something."

"Alice."

"Ethereal. She feels like she floats over the rules or reality."

"Emmett."

"Hulk. He does nothing halfway."

"Esme."

"Respite. She makes a sanctuary."

"Carlisle."

"On his shoulders." He bears something, but bears it well.

_This is magnificent; she's truly a gem. She's a danger to herself and my family, but a jewel nonetheless. _

"Bella, you are quite the dilemma." I say with completely sincerity.

She blushes again and looked down, "You scared yet?" she says with an almost child-like tone.

_I don't know how she doesn't see herself for what she is, but I will not be part of the world that tells her she's a freak. She is so much more than she gives herself credit for and I'm going to be there when she figures it out._

I lift her chin with my finger.

"You have no idea."

And I kissed her.

**XXX**

BPOV

_He kissed me._

_He kissed me!_

_The best looking, most interesting guy in the world just kissed me!_

"Am I dreaming?" I say aloud to myself as Alice pulls away.

My gimpy ankle twinges, "I guess not."

The past 48 hours had been whiplash, starting with my first date in 6 years, moving to one of the scariest cases I've ever worked on and what might be the most dangerous case to boot. Then I embarrassed myself on a level I had not known was possible without liquor, and spent the night at a hot guy's house with nobody trying to make a pass at me and breaking my record for longest stretch of time alone with anyone.

_I guess he's passed the creep test._

This was a good thing, because after getting kissed by GQ himself, I would have had a hard time telling him to get lost.

It was weird having breakfast with anybody, let alone who might be the nicest woman alive. I tried to apologize profusely for freaking out like I did, but she wouldn't hear of it and repaid me with a huge breakfast. _Maybe she's used to feeding Emmett._

I didn't even realize I still had that reaction problem_. _It had only been triggered a handful of times after I left home; it tended to surface in situations where I was at ease and unexpectedly grabbed or held. I guess it's been a long time since anyone got the drop on me, I didn't even hear her come up behind me.

_I am so defective._

_Why didn't Edward or Esme just let me go home_? The last thing I planned to do for a family game night was whine about my childhood. I thought the pain killer was way less potent than it turned out to be; injections must work differently than pills.

_They probably just feel sorry for me. _This honesty policy is getting depressing.

_If honesty gets in the way of a friendship, it's not a genuine relationship._

"Can't anybody just deal with reality and move on?" I huff aloud.

I glance to book shelf to see if the owners of the house left anything worth reading. Much to my delight, there is a whole section of Tom Clancy novels.

_Guess the husband liked strategy._

I hop over to the shelf and pull down "Executive Orders." Throwing it to the couch I make my way to my bathroom drawer and pull out the Deep Tissue Repair Oil.

_Ah, one of the few useful things my mother taught me._

I move over to my bed and unwrap my ankle. "These bruises would look awesome on my sparring partner," I laugh to myself.

I coat my ankle with the special naturopathic treatment that has saved me more time recovering than I care to count.

Slideing on my butt down the stairs is a great way to move around. On a regular weekend I would normally go dance or practice my kenpo, but I'm lame at the moment so I'm relegated to the couch.

_There's more than one way to be lame. _

I really hate the pity looks. That's why Edward helped me today; I'm a charity case to him and his perfect family.

_Then why did he kiss me? _

I remembered what he said to me this morning.

_You are the most fascinating and alluring thing I have ever seen._

That's not something you say to a charity case. You also don't kiss charity cases unless you have to.

_Could it be possible he's telling the truth?_

There's a whole new concept. Did I find someone who I don't scare?

_Maybe I'll see where this can take me._

I pull out my laptop and look for something nice I can send to Esme.

A flower bouquet and forty dollars later, Sumatra lilies are on their way to Mrs. Esme Cullen. I hope the card makes her laugh.

Bed was just as good a place to read as any so I retrieve my book from downstairs and reapply my 'witch doctor juice'. That's the guys at the dojo call it. I'm one of the few customers that buy in bulk from the website.

I finish "Executive Orders" when the sun is almost touching the horizon. Checking some pizza delivery numbers is interrupted when my phone rings with a number I don't know.

"Hello?" My voice sounds alien as it hasn't been used all day.

"Hi Bella!" A familiar voice squeaks.

"Oh, hi Alice… to what do I owe the pleasure of the call?"

"I just wanted to say hi and ask when you can go shopping this week?"

_Shopping? I don't go shopping with people._

"Um, I'm not a big shopping fan Alice. Thanks for the invitation though."

There is silence on the line.

Alice whines, "You can't just stay cooped up in your house all the time, can you?"

"Alice, I don't mind staying home; I'm enough of a nomad as it is and I don't even know where my kind of stores are." _I don't remember her being a difficult kind of person; in fact she's kind of lively._

"You're in luck there; I totally have the inside track in that department!" She says like she's trying to sell me something...

I'm running out of reasons to decline."That's tempting, but I think I should wait until my ankle is less busted for an on-my-feet-all-day shopping trip, don't you?"

"I suppose, so Saturday then? I promise I'll go easy on you."

"Uh, I'll think about it. Can I call you later this week when I know how my ankle is doing?" _I could find worse things to do I guess._

"Yay!" She nearly wails into the phone. "I'll see you Saturday!"

"Thanks Alice, I'll let you know. Good night."

_What just happened?_

_Did I just get tricked into saying yes?_ Alice is perplexing.

_Ethereal. _Her phrase comes back to me.

_She plays by a different set of rules._

I order pizza and eat about a quarter of it before stuffing it in the fridge. _That can be dinner for half a week._

I grab another Clancy book off the shelf and go back to my room. The swelling and throbbing is already dissipating; I think I might be able to walk on it by Saturday. At 10:30 I call it a day, having never changed out of my pajamas. While drifting off, my brain swirls through military commando units, suspect interviews, and a great kiss.

Hobbling into the office Monday morning was just as humiliating as I remember. Everyone gawks at me the same way people rubberneck at a car wreck and right as I sit down the phone rings. It's the front desk with a courier delivery for me. I limp towards the door to take the package.

10 long file boxes. On two carts.

"Are these full?" I ask. _I'm gonna need a bigger boat._

"They feel like it mam." The courier says. "Can you sign here?"

He follows me into my office, stacks the boxes by the map and leaves.

I knew I cast a wide net with the search parameters, but I didn't think it was _this _wide. Locked in a staring contest with cardboard, another knock at the door startles me. I look up to see Edward smiling his ogle-worthy grin. "Good morning Bella, how was your weekend?" He says with his honey smooth voice.

"Very relaxing, thank you" I reply. _I have no idea how to date you, but I'll enjoy my morning dose of you just the same._

"I brought you come hot cocoa." He says as he holds out the ubiquitous coffee cup found on everyone's desk at 8:30am on Monday morning.

"Wow, that's really kind of you." I feel the warm liquid slide down my throat and I start to wake up a little more. My eyes roll back in my head just a little bit.

"What's all this?" Edward says as he motions over to my jailer for the near future.

I groan, "Related cases to this one. I expanded the search parameters for similar factors and this is what shipped from the database. I have to go through each case file and look for similarities to the current cases. With this load, I'll be tied up for at least a week, maybe more."

His relaxed demeanor fades. "I hope those are not all connected."

"I don't think they are, I just have to sift through them and that takes time."

He stares at the boxes for a moment longer before turning to me and smiling, "I'll have to stop by to make sure you don't get too lost in here."

"I'll see you later."

I struggle to control my breath, which wants to leave my lungs.

_Am I even capable of acting like an adult around him?_

He laughs softly as he turns to leave.

"Um, Edward?" I say as he reaches the door.

"Yes?"

"Just so you know we're not dating until the third date is successfully completed so if you come to your senses after that, you'll only be able to get store credit."

_It's only fair to give him ample warning._

He looks at me with a puzzled expression for a moment before laughing out loud.

"Oh Bella, I'll never get bored with you! And I count game night as a date, so I only have one more to go before I get to tell everybody you're my girlfriend."

_I don't think I'll get bored with you anytime soon either._

"See you later Edward." I say as he closes the door.

I turn my attention back to the paper tiger in the room and begin my sentence.

They've been shipped organized by date, as usual. Unfortunately I need to group them by date _and_ location, which means lots of sorting. Three hours later my office looks like Kinko's threw up on it. There are cases ranging from Delaware to Toronto to North of Quebec. New Brunswick and Nova Scotia also have their names in the files. Even though New York is in the radius, it has a disproportionately small number of cases.

_It's not rural so they wouldn't ship missing persons. It's not like they could anyway, that would require a semi-truck._

Each individual file is a painstaking process. The most recent files were from Canada and I have to read through the whole file looking for clues that match the details from my locations. The pose of a body, the location of the dump site or the evidence around the body; I'm looking for something close enough to my cases that I can trace where these guys have been and what else they might have been doing there. Did one of them enroll in school or take a job? If they settled down for a while and remained actively killing, the spike in deaths or missing persons reports will stand out. If I'm lucky and it's not a cult; I might even be able to find a home town or base of operations, maybe some family.

The sheer lack of evidence makes comparing the lab results a waste of time, but the types of people found outside make narrowing the victim pool much more manageable. Since the defining physical location of my cases are the outdoor settings, missing cases of hikers and homeless people are far more likely to be connected to this killer than a mother of 3 with an angry ex-husband. Since exsanguination homicides cases are so rare those are automatically included in the pool.

That means I have to read through every case and classify the victim by their lifestyle. Hiker, biker, homeless, pizza delivery, dog walker, farmer, hunter, if they didn't live close to a metropolitan area and they didn't find a body; I include them.

Around two, Edward stops by with a chicken sandwich and fries from Wendy's.

"Hey Delicious, how's your day in the free world going?" I say as I extricate myself from my paper prison.

He gives me a puzzled look before laughing out loud. "And here I was thinking I'm having a rough day because I'm on call for a double."

I laugh, "You know, if you roll three doubles you go to jail. Go directly to jail. Do not pass go, do not collect $200."

Edward explodes into a huge belly laugh. _I love that sound._

"I'm just visiting" he quips.

"I would ask you to stay, but the delivery spew has infected every chair." I say.

"I understand." He replies. "I'll just leave you with your _delicious_ food."

_Uh, I wasn't talking about the food._

"Yeah… that's right… the food" I say mockingly.

He smiled at me, "I just found my first phrase for you. I dub thee, delicious."

"Delicious bait, it fits!" I shoot back.

_This is way better than hyphenating my name like a ridiculous teenager._

Edward's eyes widen for a couple of seconds before I see a glint in his eye, "Let me know what you reel in" as he closes the door.

_Hot. _

_The guy _and_ the food. _

XXX

A wonderfully brainless night graced me as I finished up another Tom Clancy book, Edward had texted me saying he would call me later; he had a few pickups to do. That's a nice way to refer to body collection from hospitals and nursing I keep up the oil treatment of my ankle I might be able to wean myself off of crutches tomorrow or Wednesday.

Tuesday was more of the same as I continued my analysis of the files. Edward wasn't due until 4 as he was working swing shift but around three-thirty a knock at the door startled me out of my concentration.

Jessica looks miffed as usual as I wave her in.

"Hi Jessica, how can I help you?" I say with very welcoming body language to match. I don't need her to as an enemy and I would just as soon get along with her... If she can.

"Hey" She replies as she looks at the files everywhere. "What happened in here?"

"I'm trying to see if any other open cases in the FBI database could be connected with our case. I cast a wide net and I'm sifting through the data."

"Oh." She countered. "I came to tell you that there is a man here that may have seen something connected to the case."

_A witness! Finally a break._

"Has anyone else interviewed him yet?" I ask Jessica as I stand up to get prepared for the interview.

"He's in an interview room right now; he told the desk clerk he wanted to talk to someone about a suspicious looking van in the industrial section with some homeless people getting in the back." She offered. "I realized that he might be talking about the vagrants we found and I figured you would want first crack at him."

"Yes, and thank you." I respond.

_Game time Swan, let's see what he saw._

I take the elevator to the interview rooms with Jessica and she leaves me for the observation room. I prop my crutches outside the door and walk in.

"Hello sir, I'm Detective Swan, how are you today?" _There's no reason to let a witness know the FBI is involved… it tends to panic people._

"Fine." He replies. "Just fine." He's clean shaven and pale with long blond hair and brown eyes. He's wearing a biker jacket and jeans.

"What might your name be sir?"

He smiles at me and his eyes don't move. "James Dixon, mam."

_Something is wrong here._

_He's very still. There's no fidgeting or ticks. He's got no anxiety posture._

I make a note to run his name through a background check, it seems like he's been in a police station before.

"So Mr. Dixon, why don't you start with what you saw?" I say as I pretend to focus on note taking.

He pauses, never shifting in his seat. "I was riding my motorbike through the industrial area and I saw a white van parked by an alley used by some homeless people. I saw two of the bums talking to the driver and they hopped in the back."

_He's there quite a bit if he knows where homeless people hang out in a secluded area._

"What do you remember about the driver?"

"It was a van. You know, like the ones businesses use."

_That's vague. And I didn't ask about the van, I asked about the driver._

"Why did you think that out of place?" I ask. It's good to see what kinds of things he thinks are so out of place they would take him to a police station.

"There are some wide open roads I use for amusement out there and I've never seen a van like that out there before or since when I ride."

_He looked up and to the right… he's lying… badly._

"If we ran through some pictures with you, could you recognize either the homeless people or the driver?" I reply. _That's a standard question he should have no problem with._

"I didn't really see the driver" he clarifies. "I just saw the guys talking towards the driver.

_Wow, not even willing to try. This man is not what he seems._

I quickly form a battle plan in my head; it's always better to get the benefit of information, rather than give the benefit of the doubt.

_Let's see where his head is right now._

I alter my body language to convey dominance and hostility while keeping my voice calm. "Can I ask what you do for a living Mr. Dixon?" _Let's see what he does with a little pushback._

He catches the cue by mirroring my own posture back towards me, which is a typical sub-conscious aggression response to a challenge. _He can't abide feeling second in command of this situation, or likely any other._

"I do odd jobs here and there; I'm not a working stiff if that's what you're asking."

_Well Mr. Dixon, that's not what I'm asking, but you have an interesting choice of words._

Adjusting my posture to reflect disinterest and boredom I pretend to make notes. "No sir, I just need a way to contact you if I have any additional questions." I reply. _Let's see if he's here to feel important._

He takes a deep breath in and stiffens. "I'll leave you my cell number. I need to get going anyway; I need to be somewhere soon" he says hurriedly as he stands.

_Bingo. That rattled him._

I give him a blank sheet of paper and he writes his number. I write my name and office phone number on the back of a generic Portland police department business card. He moves to leave when I open and hold the door for him. He pauses in the doorframe, looking my body over before leaving. A sideways smile tugs at his lips as he turns and I follow him out.

_This man came here with his own agenda. There is something here for him; he gave up some information to get some information. What's he interested in here?_

As we walk up to the elevator I hear a familiar yet strained voice call me from the hallway we just left.

"Bella, what are you doing down here?" Edward asks. He stops next to me and looks at my interview with the most disturbing look I've ever seen on him.

"I'm just walking Mr. Dixon here out." I reply. "What about you?"

He refocuses on me with a stressed expression. "I had some news for you and Mike said you were down here. Do you mind if I walk with you?"

"Sure." I'm relieved to have an escort with this _witness._

The elevator opens and Edward moves to the center of the car, forcing me onto one side of him and James onto the other. It's an awkwardly silent ride up to the main floor and Edward waits until James leaves the elevator before moving. We walk in silence to the main entrance.

"Thank you for coming in and I'll be in touch if you can be of further service." I say in a formal tone.

He flashes a creepy smile and tips his head slightly saying, "Yes mam." I'll see you when I recall anything." He replies and walks out the door.

_It might be just that simple._

Edward turns toward me, "Bella are you alright?" he says as he blows out the breath he was holding. Why is _he_ stressed?

"Sorry Edward, I have to go. I'll call you later" I say curtly. I need this while it's still fresh and Edward doesn't look in a condition to deal with what's involved in serial killer poker.

As fast as my injury will let me, I limp to my my office, swing around the door and close it quickly. I walk over to my desk, pull out a voice recorder, turn it on, move to the blank whiteboard and whip out a blue marker.

Edward knocks on my door and walks in.

"Edward, if you want to be here you need to sit down and shut up. Can you do that?" I say flatly without looking at him.

Silently he closes the door and takes the closest seat_._

The blank whiteboard starts disappearing with thoughts, a raw, unprocessed brain dump.

"What's here to see Swan, he came to get something, not give."

It's the equivalent of dumping the pieces from a jigsaw puzzle onto the table; the first thing you do is make sure you keep all the pieces on the table.

_He was too still when I walked in… didn't adjust his personal space for normal social interaction… gave just enough info to interest police…calm…purposeful…_ _Lying about basic information… No job, no valid reason to be where was and no reason to tell us about it... It didn't help him at all and he didn't express any concern for anyone…used a description of death in reference to himself… responded aggressively to a sub-conscious trigger…_

"What about him?"

_He's naturally aggressive… he didn't move… he's too calm… he's a predator…. stalking predator… merciless… poised… could strike… was ready to strike…like a snake… he has a plan…_

Edward interrupts, "Bella what's going on?"

"Shut it, I'll explain later" I snap.

He sucks in a breath and continues looking at me.

_Is he involved in this case though? He could just be a wannabe informant._

_Why refer to death to define his job… his identity… his meaning… his business is death… This isn't New York… murder is not a common thing here… Yes, this man is involved._

"Why come here, why now?" I say aloud.

_Something has changed his perception… changed his plan… we have something in his plan… he came because he wanted something for his plan… did he get what he came for?_

"He has no intention of stopping; this is an escalation. Something has changed him from opportunity to intent. Why now?" I say.

_He killed police officers on his turf… It wasn't his plan but that is bigger game than he's taken down before… he won't go back to the previous MO, it pales in comparison to what he's hunting now…_

Time stands still as the puzzle pieces fall into place.

_He killed the cops…_

_He came to me…_

_He looked me over…_

_He said he would see me…_

"Dear God"

"I'm the new prey."

"What makes you think that Bella?" Edward says as he jumps up. His voice is steeped in fear.

The fear washes over me as I close my eyes as I point to my enemy's first phrase on the board…

Merciless.

* * *

><p><strong>The hunt is on!<strong>


	11. Covert Op

**Real life Rose here, Now it's a race. Who is going to find who first?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11– Covert Op<p>

"This can't be right; things like this don't happen." Edward says as he walks towards me with fear on his face.

"You think I want to be right on this?" I almost screech.

"But… it…" he stammers.

He takes a deep breath and collects himself, "Of course not. But if this guy is the killer, why on earth would he come into a police department?"

"It's a mixture of a taunting us and injecting himself into the investigation to gain inside information." I reply. "It's not a new thing; I've studied cases where the killer would hang around the crime scene with the gathering crowd and on rare occasions; approach the police as a witness or befriend officers involved with the investigation. It's why the police photograph the crowd; if we find the same face too often; we look into who that might be."

_What specifically would draw him here?_

I continue, "There was something here he wanted to know and…"

"What could he possibly need to know from you and how would acting like a witness get him that information?" Edward interrupts. He's trying to keep it together, but he's clearly rattled. _If I thought he or anyone else was targeted by this guy; I would be freaked too, much like I am now._

"You bring up a good point Edward; I think it was a _trade_. What kind of information could he expect to get with the information he gave up?"

_He mentioned a potential lead… saw some victims… and was the last to see possible victims alive. What would that get him in trade?_

"Not what… who. Who would that get him in trade?" I say.

"I don't understand Bella, who did he want when he came here?" Edward says.

I take a deep breath. "When he and his partner took out the officers, it was not part of their plan. Up until now they have been selecting people based on opportunity, randomly taking what was available in an outdoor setting. The blood is what they were focused on, I suspect they viewed their actions as cleansing the victims; thus the antiseptic nature of the bodies. However, the officers were not happenstance, they were an invasion in their territory and they intentionally attacked. These killers are not stupid; they realize the police are closing in and this James character, if that is even his name; James wanted to know who _specifically_ is catching on. He gave information that would send him to the person investigating his work and found me."

"But why not just stick to his pattern? It's clearly been working for him so far." Edward says, flustered with this new development.

_You'd think he would be happy; I'm making progress._

"It's like any other addiction." I counter. "He didn't plan to kill the officers, but now he's hooked. This new hunt exceeds his previous habit much like a heroin addict can't get the same high with his normal fare once he gets a shot of the pure stuff. "

_His motivation changed when his targets did._

"I don't know what his old motivation was, but now it's the hunt" I say.

_This is good news…_

"The ash." I say distractedly as another piece falls into place.

"What about it?" Edward replies warily.

"His previous scenes were planted, posed, antiseptic in nature. However, the ash clearing was violent in nature and something was burned."

"I'm lost again" Edward says as he runs his hands through his rebellious hair.

"The hunt is not a new thing but it's been kept in check or kept in control by something. Whatever kept that violence under control got burned in the clearing and he's free of it now. I bet it was a keepsake of a parent or other controlling authority figure. This might even be a pair of brothers."

"So, what do we do now?" He asked as he pulls me toward him and wraps me in a hug. _He smells _really _good. _My eyes roll into my head without permission.

"You need to keep this conversation between us, understand?" I say as I remove myself from the respite of Edward's affection.

"Can I ask why?" He replies looking confused. _I would ask too._

"Because they can't know he's hunting _me_. The locals are already freaked out at the three dead officers and I need them to focus on this guy and his profile."

Edward presses his lips together and nods.

"Also, if I tell my boss I will almost certainly be recalled or put under guard and we'll lose our chance to catch him."

"Your safety is worth this scumbag?" Edward snaps.

"No, my safety is worth the next three cops he's going to kill to get to me." I shoot back.

"But Bella…" he says quietly.

"But what?

His posture deflates. "You are worth more than that. You're worth more than that to me. Please let someone else take over. I won't know what to do if something happens to you."

_What did he just say? I'm worth more than three innocent lives to him?_

What do normal people say to that?

I can't think of anything but the truth.

"Edward," I whisper closing the distance between us. "That is the most gracious and humbling thing anyone has ever said to me. I've known you for a week and somehow you have managed to show me friendship I didn't think was possible. You know me more than anyone else in this world and I'm overcome by your genuine humanity."

"But…" He says quietly.

"But… Look around this office. There might be hundreds of related cases. If I don't hunt this monster there might be hundreds more before we get another chance. I'm doing this for those people."

I catch his chin in my fingers and raise his eyes to mine. _He's freezing_.

"If I wait until he's ready to find me; anyone protecting me will wind up like those three cops going into the ground."

"But," I add. "It's not like I don't have a plan."

"I'm listening." Edward says, still defeated.

"If I go on the offensive I can get the drop on him. If I find him before he's ready for me, I can ambush him and his partner with a kick-ass tactical team. It will be pre-emptive and I can sleep a little better."

He pauses for a few moments, clearly lost in thought. "I won't let you do this alone; you have to let me help you."

"I don't want to do it alone" I reply. "But there is only so much you can do. Do you trust anyone who can help me _and_ keep this private?"

His smile was without mirth. "I thought you would never ask."

"Now_ I'm_ lost Edward." _What could possibly make him smile right now?_

"My brother Emmett works in security. Private security. Let him put a detail on you."

_Well, all things considered that sounds as good as I'm going to get._

"Ok Edward" I take a deep breath, "Make it happen."

He flips open his phone to make the call.

A humorous thought occurs to me and I snort, "Oh the irony."

"What do you mean?"

"Out of my own mouth I'm condemned; I am now delicious bait."

"No love, you are just delicious."

_I've never been called that before… It's gonna take some getting used to._

He's a wonderful man, I just don't know him as well as he knows me.

I need to change that if we're going to have any chance of working.

Edward speaks quickly and hangs up the phone. "It's underway, Emmett wants to run through some safety protocols as soon as possible, which brings me to the reason I was looking for you in the first place."

"Go on," I say in a seductively mocking tone.

He laughs, breaking most of tension from earlier. "My Father and Mother invited you to dinner tonight. Emmett can drive you there and set you up; I'll bring your car later. I'm late for my shift so I need to get going but I'll call you after work."

"Ok, I can do that. Tell Emmett to head towards the station now; I'm almost ready to go, but I have to update Mike, Jessica and Angela for tomorrow."

As I move to leave, Edward grabs me by the waist and wraps me in a tight hug. "I'm going to keep you safe, I promise." He whispers into my ear.

I whisper back, "Thank you; I'll do my best to make it unnecessary." I plant a kiss on his frigid cheek and walk out of my office.

_This changes things, _I think to myself while walking to Angela's desk. Luckily, she's actually at her desk and I snap back to the task at hand.

"Hey Angela, I need you for a minute; it's important." I say and turn towards Newton and Stanley's office. Angela grabs her notepad and follows me. I knock and Mike waves me in; I close the door behind Angela.

This is going to be walking a tightrope.

I take a deep breath. "Jessica, I take it you watched the interview of Mr. Dixon?"

She has a confused look on her face, "Yes I did. I didn't think he had anything we could use. I mean, I think the van might be related but he didn't see the driver. Dr. Cullen came in right before James left; he said he had some news for you."

_That I didn't know. I guess that explains why he was in the hallway behind me._

"I don't think he saw the driver Jessica, I think he is the driver. Either he is or he was riding shotgun, if there was ever a van at all."

Three sets of eyes bulge and three jaws gape open.

"That makes no sense" Mike says in disbelief

"I know this is going to sound weird; please hear me out." I say calmly. Three heads nod slowly.

"It is not unusual for a pattern or spree killer to contact authorities. Some write taunting letters, some hang around the crime scene with the crowd, some come forward as witnesses and some even try to befriend cops working on the case. For the more arrogant or power hungry types it's a way to relive the high they get from killing or exaggerate the satisfaction of getting away with it. Now, because of the detached, antiseptic nature of our crime scenes, I didn't think this would be likely. However, I think that the deaths of the officers have altered the killer's motivation."

"How so?" Angela asks. Her shock is wearing off first.

"Up until now this pair has been restrained in their methods; by what I don't know. Their choice in victim was random; whatever they happen to come across. The police were an intentional, targeted assault; likely viewed as self-defense or repelling an invasion. This James guy has a rage and sadistic passion about him and he just found a whole new level of satisfaction he didn't know existed. The next set of victims will be more intentional."

Mike huffs, "What good does all this information do us if there's going to be another set of bodies?"

"Because while we don't know his name, we have his picture and I have a plan."

"What is it Bella?" Angela says.

"Three things" I reply. "First Mike needs to call a press conference; we're going public." I turn towards Mike, "You will release his picture to the press as a person of interest in the recent disappearances of the vagrants and the taxi driver, but _not _the hikers or policemen. You will not mention the exsanguinations and you will not talk about the lack of physical evidence. You will ask for people who have ever seen him to come forward."

"Second, I am working on constructing a working history of this pair's activities through the FBI unsolved database in conjunction with Canada's database. Based on the preliminary findings, I think this pair is of a transient or nomadic nature but it will take several days to prove it. We will release his picture to the Canadian authorities as well."

"Lastly, Angela will continue her interviews of fanatical or fringe religious and survivalist groups but will have a picture to go with it. She will need to do those interviews before the press conference."

I turn to Angela, "How long will you need to do the interviews?"

"I've already done the background research and I was going to start tomorrow. I have four groups targeted and should be able to get them done in one day."

Jessica replies, "I'll schedule the conference for Friday morning."

"That will work." I reply. "But both and Mike and you have to do the conference."

"Why?" Mike asks.

_Here's where the fine line starts._

"Because when I was interviewing him, I tested him with sub-conscious clues and I think he's more likely to fixate on Jessica than Mike and at least one of you need to do the conference. If both of you do the conference together, it reduces the likelihood that he will fixate on either of you."

All three of them stood there absorbing the information.

"Are there any other questions?" I ask. _I really hope not._

Everyone shook their heads. "Ok then" I reply, "I'm on my cell and I wouldn't go into my office if I were you; there are files everywhere and I don't want to reorganize the stacks.

Leaving the detectives in shock, my phone chirps with a text from Emmett.

"Out front in Black Hummer."

I quickly shut down my office and walk out the front door to see him parked in a red zone. He gets out, jogs over to me and takes my laptop bag. "How's it going?" He says lightly as he puts my bag in the back seat and opens the front passenger door.

"Uh, Emmett? You're not my chauffeur. I'm not totally helpless" I say with the slightest whine as I get in the car.

Emmett gets in behind the wheel. "Nah, you're just a little lady that has the biggest serial killer of all time after her."

_It sounds really bad when you put it like that._

"Um, yeah. Did Edward tell you about the need for discretion?" I ask.

"Don't worry Bella, we'll keep you safe and before you know it, you'll be able to watch Edward swagger around the police station in _style._

I remember the bet Edward lost at game night.

"Are you really going to hold him to that?" I ask with a moderate amount of whine in my voice.

"Oh Bella," Emmett says laughing. "We take our bets very seriously. What fun would it be if we could bank on mercy to welch?"

"Speaking of which" Emmett continues, "I'll make you a bet."

"On what?" I'm totally stumped as to what this human wall would bet me on.

He looks at me sideways as we leave the city. "We're going to get these creeps that are stalking you, that's a given."

"So what's the bet?" I counter.

"I bet there won't be a trial."

_Wouldn't that be a bad thing?_

"Uh, as in they will plead guilty?" I reply.

He chuckles, "As in there won't be a need."

"Oh" _I know what I get if I win… besides life._

Emmett replies, "What's the booty?"

I think for a moment…

"If we arrest them; Edward is released from his bet with Rose." I say.

He retorts, "And if I win, Rose gets to dress both of you for 2 weeks."

_Good one._

"Deal, now tell me about the protocols you want to cover" I reply.

Emmett spends the rest of the drive giving me a tracking device, panic button and phone numbers of everyone in the Cullen family; I guess it's a family business. He also takes my house and car keys to set up whatever surveillance he's planning on.

_I wonder why Alice is in this line of work, she doesn't look like she could take down an angry driver, let alone scary bad guys. Maybe she shops them to death._

Emmett parks and helps me out of the car. My ankle is still tender, but I can almost walk normal. We walk into the house from the garage where Esme meets us and takes my laptop bag.

"Bella dear, please come in!" Esme says as she leads me to the dining room. "We are almost ready to eat, does Peking duck sound good?"

_Oddly enough, I have never eaten duck, despite my love of Chinese food._

"Sure; it's been a rough day and a warm meal without a wrapper sounds lovely." I reply. The house is quiet and I start to wonder if anyone else is joining us for dinner.

Carlisle enters the dining room from another doorway and smiles at me. "Bella, I'm so glad you could make it. How can we make you more comfortable?"

"I'm fine, thank you" I reply. He pulls out a chair at the end of the table for me and actually pushes it in as I sit down. _I feel like a princess…I'm an idiot._

Carlisle lingers behind my chair; he's clearly got something on his mind.

"Um, not to be rude, but if you have something to say can you spit it out?" I say. "Awkward silences are not conversational ice breakers."

He chuckles, "That's one thing I like about you, direct honesty. It's very rare you know."

_Don't I know it._

"Anyway" he continued. "I have to admit I'm quite fascinated with your line of work. The amount of speculation that requires complete objectivity seems like a contradiction to me and I would like to know how your observations differ from normal police work and how do you quantify such personalities scientifically."

_I've never seen someone want to know the details of what I do. Tyler said he's a doctor, probably a curious kind of guy. Curious, but precise._

"Well, I can start with the different forms of observation," I say as he takes a seat across from me. "It's true that the devil is in the details… literally. Cops have to deal with crimes like motive-based murder, kidnapping, child molestation, embezzlement, theft, gang activity, and drugs… things like that. All these things have external motivation that leaves a paper trail for police to follow."

"I understand." He replies. Esme brings in the dinner plates and they look mouth watering. She sits at the end of the table, between Carlisle and I.

I start to eat as I continue to answer Carlisle's question. "The crimes I investigate have _internal_ motivations that may or may not be the work of someone legally sane. This vastly alters the type of evidence I look for."

"Interesting, I didn't think about the differences in motivations. How does it change the evidence?" He asks.

"It's the little things I look for. A posed bed sheet, washed dishes, what's in the garbage disposal, where the body seems to be injured, things like that. For instance, a rising body count of young, poor black males in a city could be written off as gang violence. But specific, repetitive mutilations or special attention given to disfiguring the face indicates the focus point of hostility is the person themselves; not an impersonal gang war. There was an Atlanta case in the 70's that worked that way."

I keep eating as Carlisle replies, "So how did you come to this line of work?"

_He must be really interested because he's barely eating his food._

"I joined the Dallas police department after I graduated from college because I liked the idea of protecting people that couldn't do so themselves. I applied to the FBI a year later hoping to get off beat duty; turns out I hate writing speeding tickets. I felt more like a tax collector for politicians and their spending addictions than a Good Samaritan. My score on the FBI aptitude test caught the attention of the Behavioral Profile division. Honestly, if I had five bucks for every time I heard the phrase 'I don't know why I'm telling you this' or 'I've never told anybody this before,' I wouldn't need to work at all." Carlisle and Esme smile, but don't look like they got the joke.

"Anyway, they accepted me onto the fast track to that division. When I found out the point of behavioral profiling is to catch bad guys _before_ they strike again I was hooked and I've been there ever since."

"So how long have you been working at the FBI?" Esme asks.

"Almost 5 years. I'm a lifer; I don't have plans to retire from profiling. Most people burn out quickly; John took me under his wing when I graduated the academy, probably because I'm young compared to everybody else." _I wonder if I'll wind up running the place after John retires…_

After suppressing the urge to lick my plate I notice mine is the only one empty; they've only nibbled at theirs. _I guess I was hungrier than them._

I stand up to take my plate to the sink, "That was really good Esme, thank you."

Carlisle quickly gets up and takes my plate for me saying, "I'll get that for you Bella, I wouldn't want you to strain your ankle. In fact, why didn't you bring your crutches? I would expect you to be on them for another week."

"Oh, that?" I reply. "I have a naturopathic remedy that speeds recovery; I'll be fine by the end of the week." _Most western doctors think I'm full of it, whatever._

He replies, "Really? You'll have to show me sometime; I would love to learn how it works."

_Really? No arrogant assumptions, no ignorant rejection? I think I just found my favorite western doc._

"Uh, sure" I stammer, "Anytime."

Carlisle disappears into the kitchen and Esme asks, "Bella? Would you like some desert?"

I remember what happened the last time she said that and suddenly I'm not interested.

"I'm fine Esme, I wouldn't want to break another vase" I say as I chuckle.

A look of recognition crosses her face and she says, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to remind you."

"Don't worry" I say light-heartedly, "You've been so sweet to me I'm sorry I had to ruin it by my not-so-dormant PTSD." _I feel like such a mental case._

"Can I ask you about it?"

_Honestly I would rather talk about dead people._

"Normally I don't like to bring it up, but I owe you some answers, so sure; what do you want to know?"

"First thing," She replies, "You don't owe me anything but I would like to understand you better. I think you're good for Edward and want to know if he's good enough for you."

_Did I just hear her say Edward wasn't good enough for me?_

"Um, I have no idea what you're talking about, but yeah, I like your son."

She motions me to the living room and sits in a stuffed chair. There is some hot chocolate on the end table; I can only assume Carlisle placed it there as I don't hear anyone else home. I see a matching chair next to her and take a seat there.

"Could you tell me about your family?" She begins.

_Ugh. Unfortunately I can._

"I grew up in a very abusive home. It involved physical, verbal, emotional and neglect; not sexual. Basically, my mother had no coping or life skills and used me and my brother as her punching bags in every way she could. My father didn't think we needed things like food, clothes, shelter or warmth and he used us in his con jobs. If he didn't have a use for us that moment, we were forgotten for hours, sometimes days." I say in a flat tone.

Esme is frozen in her chair.

She takes several seconds to speak. "You seem like you don't care that this happened; aren't you angry?"

"Honestly, sometimes I am and sometimes I'm grateful" I reply. "I was very bitter going through college and you want to know who that anger hurt?" I ask with a little indignation.

_Here's where people stop understanding._

"I'm listening." She says.

I take a deep calming breath, "Me. Nobody but me."

I continue, "I left home with the same amount of skills that my parents had because I didn't have anyone else to learn from. I spent a few years doing the same thing my mom did with her crappy childhood; using her victim status to rationalize her failures. About halfway through my third year I realized I didn't want to rationalize my failures; I wanted to succeed. I started going to therapy and learned the emotional skills I should have as a child."

"And?" Esme asks?

"And I guess I swung the other way."I reply. _What's she after here?_

"How do you mean?" She urges.

_The only person I've ever seen this interested in my life is my therapist._

"I made self-control the focus of my life to counteract my upbringing."

"I don't understand" Esme says with a puzzled look on her face.

"My guess is that my mom lacked self-control to such a degree that dominating others was her only way of managing problems" I clarify. "I didn't want to repeat her failures so I used extreme self-control as my way to escape it."

Her eyes light up with understanding.

"You also said you were grateful though." Esme replies.

"Yes, my mother did teach me some things. It was from her that I learned sub-conscious observation and interrogation, if only as a defense against her." I add.

"Did you say you have a brother?" She continues. "How is he doing?"

_This is not how I wanted to finish this evening._

"Can I ask why you are so interested in this?" I say. _Have I been alone so long that normal conversation feels alien to me? Maybe these are questions a normal mother asks… I wouldn't know._

"I saw the look on your face when you screamed at me. I didn't understand what caused that kind of panic and when I learned it was your mother I wanted to help in some way."

_Maybe this is what a normal conversation with a parent feels like. She's not going to take this next part well._

I start the story I have not uttered in over 10 years.

"My brother's name was Leonardo. He was 3 years older than me and both of us did what we needed to survive. When he was 15, he got his learner's permit and started practicing. One day he took the car to the store by himself and crashed it on the way; my parents were furious. It wasn't because he broke the law, it was at how much the car would cost to fix."

Esme asks, "What did your parents do to him?" She's almost cringing and I'm not even to the bad part yet.

"Not what you might think. I was 12 and I remember my dad backed him into a corner with his finger in his chest saying "You're going to pay me back, every cent!" He tried to do odd jobs but people don't hire 15 year olds that don't have any skills because their idiot parents didn't teach them any.

"Leo felt guilty for costing my parents money and couldn't produce $2000 anytime soon so a few months later he tried to rob a bank and was killed in the process." I say in a clinical tone. _I've already cried for him, I don't need to relive it._

"Oh no." Esme says as she leans back in her chair with her hands covering her mouth, "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, you didn't know." _I probably shouldn't tell her that not even his death woke up my parents to their failings as role models; it looks like she's had enough for the evening._

Esme is still stunned but after a minute blinks and leans forward. "Bella, I'm sorry you had those experiences, but I want you to know that if I was your mother I would be very proud of what you've done with your life."

I look at her and see the most sincere person I've ever laid eyes on.

"Um, thank you." _I don't get compliments often and I don't really know what to do with them._

"I should probably get going; has Emmett brought back my car?" I ask as I check my phone.

Esme stands up, "I can take you home if he's not ready yet" she says as she walks toward the garage; I text Emmett and sure enough he's still at my house. Carlisle comes into the room as I stand up and helps me down the stairs to the garage.

"Thank you for coming tonight Bella, it was fascinating and I hope to see you soon" he says as he opens the door to Esme's _really nice_ car.

"Thank you Carlisle, Your home is a refreshing change and I hope to I can liberate Edward from his bet with Emmett before long."

Esme almost snorted.

"Oh Bella" she laughed. "You are a breath of fresh air!"

We spent the ride home laughing about various bets her children had made growing up. She doesn't know it, but she gave me quite a few ideas for practical jokes I would be trying out.

_Hopefully I can bag this monster and look forward to happier times._

We pull in to my driveway as a plain black van pulls away with Alice driving. Emmett is in my house with the door open and my car is already in the driveway. I said goodbye to Esme, but not before she made me promise to come back soon.

_She's the sweetest person I've ever met; it's a crime to turn her down…_

I walk in the front door to see Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper closing cases to what looks like serious security equipment. _I guess it really is a family business…_

"Hey Bella, we're just about done here." Emmett says as he hefts two cases.

"Ok, I'm not quite sure what to do now." I reply. "Do I slather myself in bacon and sit in the forest waiting?"

Everyone laughs, "Only if you want to wind up on the news as an animal rights activist." Rosalie replies.

"I'll give you the tour" Emmett says as Rosalie and Jasper carry the last of the gear out to one SUV.

He shows me how to arm the system and talks about how the system is set up; it really is top of the line. I was especially impressed at the laser system outside each window, in the attic and across the property.

As we come back inside he says, "That's everything. Edward will be here in the morning to take you to work."

"Ok" I sigh. "Thanks for everything." I really just want to get to bed.

Rosalie and Emmett pull out in one SUV while Jasper takes the other one. I wave them off and make my way to bed. As I drift off to sleep a thought pops into my head.

"I'm really glad nobody else has to dream what I do."

* * *

><p><strong>I had to give you guys a break… you're going to need them.<strong>


	12. Overtime

**Yes indeed, you are welcome.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 – Overtime<p>

A single text from Alice nearly caused me to expose my kind to humanity.

"VAMPIRE WITH BELLA IN INTERROGATION ROOM"

I drove as fast as the car would allow; most humans didn't have time to register the gust of wind that rushed past them. I screamed into the parking garage which was thankfully deserted; shift change didn't start for another half hour.

Faster than human eyes could see I race towards the interrogation room. Scanning through the mental noise, I found the vampire in the fray. He was calmly sitting across from my Bella acting like a witness to the crimes he was committing.

_I didn't expect him to be so brazen. What could he possibly accomplish by coming here?_

Jessica Stanley nods as I open the door to see the male vampire that eluded us when we killed Laurent. Jessica is interested and confused by Bella's interviewing skills, she has no idea what was going on in there.

"Hey Jessica, I heard Bella was down here, who is this guy?"

"He's a walk-in who says he saw some vagrants get into a van." She recites. "He's pretty sparse on the details and Agent Swan is just wrapping him up with his contact information." She answers. She was nonplussed about the whole thing and was waiting to get back to the canvassing reports.

"I do odd jobs here and there; I'm not a working stiff if that's what you're asking." The monster in a room with Bella says.

_It's time to get this guy out of here._

"Make your excuses and leave or you will not see the light of day again." I say just loud enough for this vampire to hear. Jessica does not notice.

His mind totally changes tracks as he realizes he's not the biggest fish in the pond anymore.

He stands up and glances right at me before writing down some fake contact information for Bella. When Bella opens the door for him, he actually looks her over as something to own. I growl ever so discreetly to speed him on his way.

As soon as the interrogation door closes I catch up to Bella in the hallway. _There is no way she's getting in a soundproof steel box with this monster alone._

"Bella, what are you doing down here?" I say while staring at _James Dixon_.

"I'm just walking Mr. Dixon here out" she says. Her face is tight, without her crutches she must be in pain.

"I had some news for you and Mike said you were down here. Do you mind if I walk with you?" Right about now dinner with my parents seems trite, but it's great cover to get her away from this _witness_.

"Sure" she says rather quickly. With her observation skills, I would bet she knows this guy is not what he seems.

I walk the three of us to the elevator and whisper to James, "You and Victoria will leave immediately or you will be executed."

The elevator doors open and I quickly take the center position. This James character will never touch her again. If I could I would kill him here and explain it all to Bella, but I can't take that risk with her in this steel cage.

He and Bella step in and he replies, "Well well, this is an unexpected turn, are you the one who sent the police to the forest?" His thoughts are turning toward a direction I don't want him to go.

"That's not yours to know bastard. But know this, the next time I see you, you'll die. Leave now and never return." I whisper with as much malice as I can muster. His thoughts were working overdrive on the situation before him.

"Ah, so it wasn't. My guess is that the nice woman in this elevator is the brains behind this little operation. She does look rather ravishing doesn't she?" He responds.

_I'm going to kill him the first chance I get; I don't care if he leaves or not._

The doors open and James is the first to leave. We quickly walk to the front doors and Bella says curtly, "Thank you for coming in and I'll be in touch if you can be of further service."

James's mind clicks into my worst nightmare.

He notices how I'm standing in a protective manner next to Bella. He realizes that she will make his finest conquest yet, going all the way back to his days as a runaway slave tracker in Alabama.

_He has been tracking victims for more than 150 years._

A deadly smile overcomes his features as he tilts his head in a mockingly polite symbol, "Yes mam, I'll see you when I recall anything."

As he disappears from sight I turn towards Bella just in time to see the blood drain from her face.

"Bella are you alright?" I ask. Her heartbeat is picking up rapidly. _Does she know?_

"Sorry Edward, I have to go. I'll call you later" she says coldly as she quickly limps to her office and closes the door.

There's no way I'm leaving her alone, so I softly knock on her door before opening it. I find her standing in front of her blank whiteboard with a marker.

"Edward, if you want to be here you need to sit down and shut up. Can you do that?" She snaps.

I obey and take a seat. I'm already terrified at this whole situation and I desperately need to know how much she's learned.

She starts talking out loud to herself. "What's here to see Swan, he came to get something, not give." Then she starts to scribble all over the board.

She's not fooled by his flimsy cover story and her skills as an interrogator are as formidable as Eleazar guessed.

"What about him?" Bella says in her trance.

She keeps scribbling on the board. "Bella what's going on?" I say. _I can't take her silence._

"Shut it, I'll explain later" she barks. _Whoops_.

This is Bella in her raw, predator form. She's hunting this guy as a target; if only she knew she was now his obsession. My skin is still crawling with his sadistic ideas.

"Why come here, why now?" Bella continues, lost in thought. It will bring a host of new problems if she gets too close to home.

"He has no intention of stopping; this is an escalation. Something has changed him from opportunity to intent. Why now?" Bella says as she advances ever closer to the truth.

_Oh hell, she's going to find out._

Her breathing stops and her heart rate lurches.

"Dear God, I'm the new prey."

_Dammit._

"What makes you think that Bella?" I reply trying to mask the fact I know she's right.

She says nothing but points to one word on the board. If I'm right it's her first phrase for James.

Merciless.

XXX

After getting Bella set up with Emmett I proceeded to my office to wrap my head around this nightmare. Bella is rapidly proving a danger to herself with her intuition and I have no idea how to protect her without spilling our hidden lives into the open. When she mentioned the ash it all clicked. We _did_ burn what was keeping James's sadistic character in check; she just didn't know it had a name.

After taking the on-call pager from Billy and gathering enough files to convince other people I was catching up on administrative paperwork I close and lock my office. The home phone is ringing on the other end of my call before I reach the parking lot.

Esme answers, "Hello Edward, what time will Bella be here?"

"Is Carlisle there with you?"

"Yes I am Edward, what's going on?" Carlisle speaks up. The phone clicks over to speaker.

"The nomad vampire James just posed as a witness and has targeted Bella as his new trophy."

Esme speaks first. "This can't be real, why would he do that?"

"It's my fault; I gave him the information he needed. He knows we are a large coven and he wants to see how close he can get to Bella with us in the way. He's a tracker and a sadistic one at that. Should he reach her, I have no doubt he will kill her."

Carlisle speaks up, "What does Bella know so far?"

"That's another thing, I saw her spill everything she noticed about this guy onto a whiteboard right after the interview. Her powers of observation are phenomenal and she's getting too close to the truth." I'm keeping her ability to lay me bare to myself. No one can know how I really feel about her until this crises is past; it will complicate things.

"What's the plan Carlisle" Esme says with a bite to her voice. I know she feels very protective of Bella and will do everything she can to help her. When the safety of her children is concerned, Esme is not as opposed to violence as Carlisle.

"She's coming here for dinner right?" Carlisle asks.

"Yes" I reply. "Emmett is bringing her and she agreed to let Emmett's private security put a detail on her." Emmett did have a security company, but it was a shell company we moved assets through.

The other end of the phone spoke, "We'll do the dinner party and get her safely home. Get her tucked away, and then we'll discuss a plan of action."

"Thank you Carlisle." I respond and hang up the phone. I have more calls to make in short order.

The hours drag on as I call Jasper to make sure he's there to help Emmett with whatever they're putting in her house; Alice would already know so I'll catch up with her later. I have no illusions of James staying away and my primary purpose in this mess is to make sure Bella doesn't have to look over her shoulder for the rest of her life. _That means killing James and Victoria._

Jasper calls as he pulls away from Bella's house.

"Hey Edward, we've put in all the props and it looks kosher from Bella's perspective. Emmett and Rosalie have the first watch."

I can finally relax, knowing that Bella is under a decent guard.

My longest shift ever finally ends as I hand off the on-call pager to Sam. I work the day shift tomorrow so I fake fatigue and get out of there as fast as possible. As I round the last street to Bella's house, Emmett mentally reminds me not to park in front of her house. I turn around, park one street over and run through her back yard to the tree line that has Emmett and Rose in a bird's eye position. Rosalie is indifferent to her assignment, but is still rattled from Bella having recently screamed herself awake.

"How long has she been asleep?" I ask.

Emmett and Rose land softly on the ground; Rose speaks first.

"She's been out since ten-thirty, so about 2 hours."

"And she screamed herself awake about 20 minutes ago." Emmett offers. _Alice was right, she does this every night._

"I'll take over guys; you look like you need to hunt." I reply. Bella's mind is silent for now, but if her night at my house is any indicator, she's just getting started.

Emmett and Rose nod. "Keep your car here, we have the Escalade 2 blocks away and put your phone on vibrate; nobody needs to hear the trees ringing at 4am." Rose says as they leave me to guard far more than a passing curiosity.

_She is a human I willingly choose to love, that love created the danger she now faces. I still can't see a good ending in this, but I won't leave her to face it alone._

XXX

As Bella woke up I felt the same longing I did when she was in my house on game night. Her dreams can be euphoric and just as terrifying. It made my chest ache to hold her when she screamed herself awake; I almost broke into her house when she cried in her sleep for her brother. What I would give to wrap her in my arms and stroke her face as she drifted peacefully off to rest. How I would love to slay her inner demons and give her the peace she so rightfully deserved.

As it is I can only offer her a safe ride to work.

An angelic voice is singing upstairs in her bathroom. When I ring the bell rings her voice cuts off and a classic injured shuffle down the stairs approaches. She's wearing her hair in a long braid and a sage green pantsuit which compliments her chocolate brown eyes. _Those eyes hold a light I will never get tired of looking at._

I close the door behind me and she silently stands there with her gaze locked on me.

"Hello love, how was last night?" I say.

She smiles and without a word closes the distance between us, wraps her arms around my neck and buries her face in my chest. I automatically return the favor, she just holds us there.

"I missed you." She whispers.

"I can stay as long as you like, love." I reply. _It's not like she's going to be alone in the near future._

"I had a rough time decompressing after yesterday and it's nice to see someone who understands." She says into my chest.

_This is happiness, this is peace. Right now it's just me and her. No nomads, no murderers, no Volturi, just us_.

I pull her chin up to my face, run my finger across her cheekbone and kiss her.

She pauses for a moment before deepening the kiss and pushing her fingers into my hair. She feels so good; her blood is so close… just below her fragile skin...

I pull back slowly as not to alarm Bella; it takes a massive amount of willpower.

_That can never happen again._

She looks at me almost glowing, "Thank you. I needed that."

_Please let me find a way to stay with her…_

"We should get to work; you've got a bad guy to catch." I say as I move back and open the door.

She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and walks through the door.

The change in her focus is palpable. One moment she's almost drunk on being together and the next, she's steeled for gladiatorial combat. I can see what she means when she says she keeps parts of her life separate.

XXX

The rest of the week was less eventful than I expected it to be. Bella had taken to working 14 hour days on the floor of her office leaving little time to be with her. I would bring her lunch and dinner when I could, but between my job shifts, guarding Bella at night and hunting the coven, I had no time alone. The press conference yesterday had gone as planned but no leads were coming in yet. I would be surprised if any ever did; humans didn't as a rule, live after meeting the man in the picture. Each day I went to see her I could see a little more of the puzzle Bella was solving in her office. She had put up a large map of the north United States seaboard and eastern Canada. Every day brought more red pins in the map. True to form, she noticed the patterns in the chaos and was constructing what looked like the migration of the nomadic coven.

_There really is no way to hide from her._

The nights spent guarding Bella were far more illuminating. Getting to know Bella through her dreams is the single most intense thing I have ever done. On one hand it's like walking around an abstract painting with no idea as to the meaning. On the other hand I feel both invasive and allured by watching her basic character play out. The dreams where I played a part were _very_ interesting; once she actually woke up yelling my name.

It was hard to concentrate on anything for a while after that.

Her nightmares are grueling. I have been the person she would hunt, and I'm still unprepared for this. She dreams so vividly it's gut-wrenching to watch myself through her eyes get stabbed, shot, strangled, drowned, kidnapped, drugged, beaten or worse. I'm going insane every night. Bella has also been waking up screaming with greater frequency; twice or 3 times per night was becoming the norm. The glimpses into her childhood were not comforting either.

By the time Friday afternoon rolled around the whole week had been as quiet as could be with the exception of Tuesday. I had just turned over the pager to Leah when an e-mail from Ben in forensics popped up.

_Ash sample results are back from FBI. You'll want to see this._

I headed towards Bella's office to extricate her from her files. It looks much the same as the first day she started sorting. Her work won't ever bear fruit, but it keeps her mind occupied and buys us time to take out James. I knock on the door and open it.

"Hey Bella, how are you today?"

She looks up at me, smiles and starts to stretch, "I'm still earning my paper cuts; how are you?" I glance over at the "murder map" and see far more pins then I ever thought she would find. There are hundreds and she's not finished.

"Have you seen your e-mail recently?" I ask. _She looks like she hasn't moved since lunch... that I brought her._

"If there are dinner plans in my inbox, then yes and I would love to. If I owe you some paperwork, then I haven't seen it and have no idea what you're talking about." She replies looking amused.

"Well then Miss Swan" I reply. "After we go see Ben for some test results, it's off to dinner with you" and laugh. _She is so refreshing._

"Ben has results?" Bella says as she pulls herself off the floor, grabs her coat and quickly locks up her office.

As soon as the elevator doors close, I push Bella up against the wall and plant a kiss that's been waiting 3 days to be used on her. Time stands because for the moment, the world has only me and her in it.

All too soon, the elevator chime pulls me away from her.

"Thanks, I needed that" I say as we exit the doors.

She looks sideways at me and whispers, "Elevator make out session… Hot."

My eyes roll back into my head at her unbridled zest for life. _She makes me feel alive._

Ben is in the lab preparing some sort of demonstration.

"Hey Ben" I say jovially. "What do you have?"

"Something I can't make sense of." He replied apprehensively, but with an undercurrent of excitement. His thoughts were focusing on the possibility of publishing his findings once the investigation was made public.

_That's a problem I'll have to deal with later._

He hands us each a pair of white cotton gloves, "You'll want these" he says.

"What did the lab results say?" Bella asks with her full attention on Ben.

Ben's thoughts focused on the lab results and he began, "The ash was run through a mass spectrometer and came back as elemental iodine."

"I wonder why they chose this as an antiseptic." She replies.

"This iodine wasn't used to sanitize something else; the entire sample was pure elemental iodine with only trace organics." Ben replies.

"You're saying these guys just burned a bottle of sterilizer? I didn't even know iodine was flammable." Bella says.

"Elemental iodine is not a liquid, it's a solid. And I can prove it was the only thing they burned."

_No way… could it be that simple?_

Ben turns to the work station and flicks on a fan. He takes a chunk of metal, sets it on a bed of coarse powder, adds a few drops of liquid and the whole thing ignites quickly. The whole block goes up in thick purple smoke; Bella runs her hand through it and the glove comes back coated in the same sticky substance that billowed from Laurent's body.

_Vampires are iodine based?_

Carlisle is going to have a field day with this information.

The overhead hood sucks away the last of the incriminating smoke and Ben pipes up. "I have no idea why the killers burn this in a clearing but I've never seen elemental iodine used outside a lab setting and we could look for local supply houses with large orders recently placed."

They won't find anything, but it's a good dead end to keep everyone distracted.

"This is great Ben," Bella said with excitement in her voice. "Please get on this right away."

"One more thing Bella" Ben says as she turns to leave.

"Yes?" She says from the door way.

"There were traces of DNA in the sample, but it was too degraded to classify. They found the amino acid chains of Adenine, Thymine, Guanine and Cytosine, but they were not bound together in any order so it's useless to us from a forensic point of view; it could be literally anything organic.

_Useless to you perhaps…_

Bella nods, "Thank you Ben."

We walk back to the elevator in silence. Bella's eyes are far away and once again, I find myself trying to read her thoughts.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I say as we climb into the elevator.

"Not much there I'm afraid; you should get a refund." She replies only half joking.

"I'm disappointed by the lab results. Whatever happened in the clearing altered their thinking, but I was hoping to get a better idea of what it was that was controlling their sadism."

It's frustrating to see her so close to her answer yet so far from the truth. Either way, my job is to keep her away from that truth, so it won't kill her.

"So where would you like to go on our final non-dating date?" A small smile tugs at her lips and I remember kissing them is not out of bounds. Kissing her neck is far too close for comfort… sadly.

"Mmmmm, I don't know. What kind of food are you hungry for?" She replies.

_Yeah, not so much._

"Are we still talking about the menu?" I shoot back.

Her eyes widen at what I can only assume is the memory of our first non-dating date.

We walk towards my car as Bella pulls out her cell phone in response to a text message. As I open the door for her she groans, "Alice caught me. She says my foot is no longer a valid excuse to beg off on shopping tomorrow."

Just then my own phone vibrates with its own message from Alice,

"James and Victoria will try for Bella's house tomorrow evening, get her to come."

_Now it's my turn to groan._

"I'm sure Alice will take it easy on you, after all, it's your first time shopping." I say to sweeten Alice's lure. _I can't believe I'm enabling Alice's shopping addiction._

"I just don't have a reason to go shopping. It's not like I'm going on vacation anytime soon." Bella whined.

_I have just the thing to sell it to her…_

"If I were you, I would make a counter offer and make her spring for a full body massage. I know you've been sitting on the floor of your office for more than a week; that can't be comfortable."

"Oooohhhh, that sounds _really_ good." Bella says as she closes her eyes and tilts her head back. "Sold."

"Now" I say getting back to the business at hand. "Where did you say you wanted to eat?"

Without opening her eyes, she replies "I'm feeling the love for Olive Garden."

* * *

><p><strong>Remember the good times you had with the non-nailbiter cliffies. They're going away with the next chapter.<strong>


	13. Contigencies

**RLR says: I have some great news I'll be able to announce next week, but for now you get to see Edward reach his breaking point.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 – Contingencies<p>

Ruefully I had to leave Bella to hunt after dinner. I have never been so busy or preoccupied before in my life that I forgot to feed.

It was a good thing the restaurant smelled like human food because I noticed the diners far more than the soup in front of me. We made some small talk, but we both had too many other things to think about. I drove Bella home and got out of there as fast as I politely could. I want to stay with Bella, but my thirst tells me it would have been a dangerous idea. Esme and Carlisle had volunteered for guard duty, so as soon as their minds got close I said goodnight to Bella. Esme's thoughts are full of malice towards James and Victoria. I don't think Carlisle knows about her feelings, but Esme has definitely grown attached to Bella and she has more of a mama grizzly in her then I thought.

Even the hunt has changed for me. I used to look forward to hunting as my only slice of solitude where the voices couldn't reach me. Now it's an interruption; a chore that must be done before getting back to Bella and the new light she creates. I return home to find Alice about tomorrow's chance to catch James, she's waiting for me in the family room.

"Hello dear brother." Alice chirps with her usual excitement. The shopping trip has her giddy.

"Remember that she's human Alice, food and rest is necessary, not optional." I chide.

"Of course silly" she snips back. "I think I can talk her up from a massage all the way to a few hours at the spa!"

Alice is having _far_ too much fun with this.

Just then Jasper enters the room, looking to absorb Alice's joy.

"Hey Jazz!" Alice squeaks. "I'm going to go make some appointments online for the spa, why don't you give Edward the rundown on tomorrow's strategy and I'll see you in a bit," She says as she skips out of the room. Jasper's curiosity turns toward me.

"How've you been bro?" Jasper begins. "Long time since you've been here for more than a clothes change."

"I just need to make sure Bella's safe. Once we kill James and Victoria things can get back to normal." I say switching into strategy mode.

"Uh-huh," Jasper nods skeptically. I can tell from his thoughts he's more interested in how things are going with Bella than my recent schedule.

"Look, I admit I don't know what I'm doing OK?" I huff.

He puts his hands up in front of him. "I'm not judging; I just want to know how it's going."

_Well Jasper, I love every moment of life I spend with her and I can't stop thinking about her. You have the love of your life by your side forever and I have to make do with a movie preview. I can look but not touch and after she's gone I'll never find another woman who can compare. How was your day at the office?_

"Um, it's refreshing. She's a remarkable lady." I say.

"Yeah Edward. Because that desperate, longing, buzz kill I'm getting from you is totally my imagination." He retorts.

"What do you want me to say Jasper? You want to hear how I'm so happy with her I try not to think of how fleeting our time together will be? You want to hear how I'll envy everyone here after she's gone? Even hunting is forever changed for me; it pales in comparison to the thrill I get from waiting to see how she'll surprise me next."

His face falls. "I'm sorry Edward. I know it looks bleak for you now, but maybe when these nomads are taken care of some new chances will open up. Not even Alice knows the surprises life has to offer." _Remember you have family here for you, we know you." _He tells me silently.

I scrub my head, "So, what's the plan for taking out James tomorrow?"

He straightens up, getting into tactician mode. "We're taking 4 of us to Bella's house. Alice says he's going to try to find weak spots and we're going to give him one in her bedroom."

"Why her bedroom?" I ask. I don't like the idea of that creep anywhere near her home, let alone her room.

"Because her scent is strongest there and will help hide the fact that 4 vampires are waiting for them."

"How are you going to explain the fact that Bella's house is destroyed?" I ask.

"We plan on staging a house fire; it can mask the fire we'll need to use anyway." He replies.

"So, who's going in the hunting party?" I ask.

"You, Me, Carlisle and Emmett" He responds. "Esme, Rosalie and Alice will guard Bella, just in case one of them gets away for any reason."

_He's got the bases covered._ "Okay, when does Bella need to be out of there by?"

"That I'm not sure of." He frowns. "Alice" he calls. "What time are you picking up Bella?"

Alice floats down the stairs, "I'll be there by 9:30 tomorrow morning…"

Her eyes glaze over and I expect to see James burning in her house.

I don't.

I see Bella in a dance studio alone. She's wearing an exercise outfit with her ankle wrapped and dancing to some peculiar music. It looks like the dreams she has; or does until I see her trip and land hard.

"Please stay with it Alice." I say quietly. She's flushed and looks so alive in this vision; it takes my breath away. She's mesmerizing in her motions; I've never seen her move this way. She's a marionette and the music is pulling the strings.

_I want more._

The vision fades from Alice's mind yet I continue to focus on it as the picture fades into a hazy background.

"When is that Alice?" I say blowing out a breath I didn't think to hold in.

Just then a text message rings Alice's phone with a message from Bella.

_I have an errand to run Sat morning, can we meet for lunch?_

"That answers your question Edward. She's dancing tomorrow morning and I don't see James getting close to her."

I nod. "I'll see you both later; I'll be on my phone if anything changes."

I take a quick shower and leave for Bella's house; Jasper tried to hide his thoughts referring to Bella as my brand of heroin and wondering what the fallout of my "detox" would be but frankly I don't care. The way I see it I have two choices. I can either stay away from Bella because I know she won't be around for long, or I can drink in everything of her possible and figure out how to cope when she's gone later. It's not possible to forget about her so I really have nothing to lose.

I walk up to the tree line by Bella's house; Carlisle and Esme are just finishing a patrol circle. Esme is the first to speak.

"Edward, how have you been!" She says as she gives me a tight hug. "You've been stretched very thin lately."

"I'm doing well, I just hunted" I reply. I've arrived in the middle of Bella's dream and this one is not looking good. She's in some kind of a large house or hotel running down a hallway; she's clearly panicked and holding a butter knife of all things.

I know what's coming, but I still have to watch it unfold. Carlisle is talking to me about his theories on Ben's test results and I'm trying to stay focused on him, but I'm losing the battle. Bella finds a door that is unlocked, runs in, shuts the door and hides in the closet.

"It's coming" I say quietly.

"What is Son?" Carlisle says as he realizes I'm not talking about iodine anymore.

Dream Bella freezes as she hears the door open in the hotel room. The closing and locking of the door tells Bella that her pursuer is closing in. Suddenly, the closet door flies open and a ghastly looking man plunges his knife into her. Bella screams herself awake, Carlisle freezes and Esme closes her eyes in sorrow.

"That's the second time tonight" Esme says without opening her eyes. It's clear she's having the hardest time of all with this aspect of the situation. Esme is a natural healer; it pains her to watch this cycle repeat.

"She should be ok now" I say, hoping it will calm her down.

"Do you want us to stay Edward?" Carlisle asks.

"I've missed you two as well." I reply. _It would be nice to have some company._

We pass the next few hours talking about everything from Jasper's plan to the lab results from the ash sample. _I can't wait to be done with James and Victoria; I want to play apples to apples with Bella again._

Esme and Carlisle get up to leave as the sky begins to lighten. "Good luck dear" Esme says as she kisses my forehead.

Carlisle says, "I'll meet you here around 1pm." They start back towards the house.

It's just past 6am as I scale what's becoming the official look out tree; the bark has been chipped from repeated climbing. The sun breaks the horizon as I use the branches to keep hidden, its overcast with a slice of clear sky on the horizon and after 15 minutes of sun, the clouds win again. I hear Bella toss and turn as her roller coaster mind spins up for another ride.

It's evening and she's sitting on a porch looking out over a beach while wearing a jacket and covering her legs with a quilt. The door slides open behind her and I see myself sit next to her and smile. She says, "What do you want to do tonight?"

My dream-self stares at Bella to say, "You."

She laughs and hops up as I leap over her lounge chair, barely missing her. She runs through the kitchen and dining room before I catch her, I can almost feel her elation as my dream-self catches her shoulder and spins her against a wall. She grabs my face as we start passionately kissing. I can feel her jacket sliding down her arms followed by the dress underneath.

Back in the real world I can see Bella is not sleeping peacefully.

I can't take this… I can't do this… this is madness… this is torture… I so desperately love her; I want her more than anything and I'm banished to watching the one thing I can't have.

It's like a train wreck, you don't want to stare but you can't look away. I'm perched in a tree, 30 feet from my love and digging my fingers into the trunk to keep myself there. She flings her arms above her head while whimpering and starts to whisper my name over and over. Suddenly, Bella arches her back, digs her fingers into her sheets for what seems like an eternity before yelling, "Edward!" and shooting bolt upright with her eyes wide open. She's fully awake, I can't hear her thoughts anymore, but she's still breathing heavily and takes a minute to regain her composure.

It's not that easy for me.

She laid back down and tried to get back to sleep, but only managed to dose for the next couple of hours. I had taken to beating my head against the cursed tree to distract myself from the prison of my mind.

_I can't do this anymore… I'm not strong enough… I don't know how. The others can take night duty; I'll never listen to her dreams again… I can't take this…_

I was lost in thought as Alice and Jasper walked to the base of my tree with some odd cages. _These are the last people I need to see right now._

"What's all this?" I ask. Jasper is recoiling from my emotional state as I jump out of the tree.

"These are to bait the skunks." Alice replies. She is more than relieved not to have this particular assignment.

"We have to cover our scents in this area to get James and Victoria comfortable enough to try for the house. Skunks are a common animal around here." Jasper replies.

"We will need to place them just inside the tree line around the house. When we catch them, _you two_ will have to frighten them enough to spray" Alice says.

We place the traps as Bella finally gets out of bed. Alice leaves Jasper and I on skunk duty and we both climb the lookout tree. Jasper looks at the finger marks in the tree and the spot I banged away the bark; his curiosity is settling in my gut.

As he looks to me with a question in his mind I reply, "I don't want to talk about it," flatly.

Mercifully he drops it.

Bella leaves her house around 9am dressed in the outfit I saw her dancing in through Alice's vision. I would love to watch her dance someday, but today I'm on a hunting party and wrangling freaking skunks to boot.

Emmett and Carlisle show up around 11am, right before Bella returns. Having "used" and released the skunks already, Jasper and I trade off to change our clothes so the skunk smell does not transfer to the house, which would surely tip off James. We run in silence and quickly change at home.

Just before one, I get a text message from Rosalie saying Bella is with them now. I've been hiding in my room away from Jasper; I don't want to delve into my emotional Chinese finger trap with him right now.

We leave the house and make the 10 minute run to Bella's house. After making sure we are not seen, we climb a tree about a mile from her yard and hop through each tree and over the "skunk line" into her yard. Carlisle, Emmett Jasper and I all walk through the front door, lock it behind us and make our way to Bella's bedroom.

Standing so close to her bed recalls the images I stole from her mind this morning. I force them into the background as Jasper tells us where to hide.

"I'll take the bathroom, Carlisle and Emmett can hide in her closet and Edward, you take the far side of her bed. You will hear them coming first and will know when to raise the alarm." Jasper says, getting into officer mode.

"Another thing" he adds. "I need something that really smells like her to put by the cracked window."

"I'll get it," I say. Her clothes hamper in the bathroom.

Jasper pulls me out of the daydream I was distracted by. "I'll get this in place." He's got those curious questions percolating again and I don't think I'll have long after we take out James until he figures it out.

Jasper passes out an article of dirty clothing to each of us saying, "Rub this on you; we need to further override our scents." I dutifully take her pajamas from last night. Jasper cracks the window about halfway leaving the hamper by the window; we all take our places and begin the long wait. With Alice guarding Bella we only have my talent as warning to their approach. I text Alice asking for any information to narrow their arrival time to which she responds with "around dusk."

The four of us pass the time with small talk; Carlisle is as excited with the iodine information as I thought he would be. Jasper and Emmett are also quite intrigued. Around six-thirty James's mental voice comes within my range. He's not alone.

"Heads up guys, they're almost here" I warn. Everyone freezes.

Victoria is with him and she's far more cautious then he is. I can tell from her thoughts that she's completely pre-occupied with a plan of escape should any number of things go wrong. She's talented; her intuition regarding evasive maneuvers is far too honed to be anything else.

When approach the tree line, I hear the skunks have done their work; neither of them smell us and James is starting to imagine a litany of crimes he's going to subject my Bella to. I suppress a hiss as I want him to see who ends his life.

James is the first to scale the house. Bella's bedroom is directly over the back porch which is covered and provides a nice step for a vampire… I would know. I'm already frozen in place and totally absorbed in the thoughts of James and Victoria.

James slowly opens the window the rest of the way and pokes his head in the room. He pauses for a moment before creeping the rest of the way into the room. I can hear Victoria growing more uneasy by the second and I hear her thought just before she utters it.

"James!" She snaps. "Something's wrong, I'm leaving!"

Many things happen at once.

Victoria takes off running and James turns towards the window he just came through. I bolt from my place behind the bed and Jasper comes crashing out of the bathroom, nearly ripping the door off its hinges. Hearing the racket, Emmett and Carlisle open the closet, trying to catch James before he gets away. My sole focus is grabbing James and ending this nightmare. _He will not touch Bella again._

James destroys the window as he jumps through it and hits the ground running. All four of us are forced through the same opening; me first, followed by Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle. We all hit the ground running and I see that James and Victoria have more of a lead than I thought.

We chase after them, mile after mile closing the distance slowly but surely. However, I was not prepared for Victoria's many backup plans.

In the lead, Victoria turns right and starts running towards the one place we will not chase them… into the city. Then I see the scorched earth escape plan Victoria had thought of before agreeing to this mission with James. I have no choice but to stop and watch them fade away into the distance.

"Everybody stop!" I say defeated.

Our hunting party freezes and three sets of eyes bore into me looking for an explanation.

"Victoria is talented and seems to know exactly what it will take to get out of a situation." I say.

"And?" Emmett says, thinking that this alone was not reason enough to allow them to escape.

"And" I snap back, "They are turning toward the city intent on killing everyone they ran past to slow us down."

"Holy Hell," Jasper breathes. "Not even newborns are that reckless."

I continue, "Her thinking is that because we don't hunt humans we would not pursue them once they started killing people where they stood."

"She's right." Carlisle says flatly. He was no more enamored of these nomads than any of us and even he had started to think that killing them was a necessary evil.

"The damage at the house will need repairing" Emmett says as it continues to sink in that we utterly and completely failed.

Just then a text message from Alice rings all four of us.

"Sorry, she made so many choices I couldn't see which one would happen until it was too late."

There has never been a talent that could combat Alice's, even if by blind luck. We head back to Bella's house defeated.

Looking over the damage it's clear we're going to need a new window, some paint and some wood glue. Carlisle and Emmett leave to get the supplies, which leaves a very curious Jasper with some time to kill staring at me.

"I guess this is as good of time as any." I huff while scrubbing my face.

"My first question is what was so trying about last night that you clawed a tree to death?" He says ever so calmly.

_Yeah, I really don't want to have this conversation._

"Her dreams are getting difficult to watch." I say truthfully.

"Uh-huh," Japer says. I can see him switching into shrink mode. "How are her dreams getting worse?"

_I wouldn't say worse… just different._

"Um, they are starting to branch out in topics and themes." I say back.

Jasper continues on his inquiry, "And what about her dreams would cause the massive resistance I'm feeling from you?"

_I knew I couldn't hide it._

"I don't know how to describe it." I reply.

"How about honestly?" He shoots back. _Yes Edward, I can feel your deceit as well._

"It's private Jasper." I snap. "Bella does not need her privacy invaded like this."

"So it's something that you're fine knowing about, but don't think other people should be privy to, even though we have all interrupted our lives to protect her." He replies. _It's about him._

"Are you more concerned about her privacy, or yours?" Jasper says, hammering the last nail in the coffin of my defense.

"I can't watch her dreams anymore." I say. As I think of her dream this morning, I torture myself with what I could do with her.

Jasper staggers with my projection of agonizing longing. "Edward" he whispers, "You can't keep doing this, you'll go insane."

"I don't know what to do" I reply softly. "She's so rejuvenating; I just want more and I'll never have it."

"Here's what you're going to do." He replies, gathering his wits again. "You will stay away from Bella while sleeping, work night shifts, hunt the nomads, keep yourself fed for all our sakes and we can deal with this problem after they are dead. Can you do that?"

I look Jasper in the eye and realize that I don't want to leave Bella.

"I can't."

"Then you need to come up with a plan or you're going to be in far more trouble that you realize." He says. I can see his concern and while I trust him, I'm not going to give up what little of her I'll be able to have.

"I'll be fine; I just need a break from her dreams for a bit."

Carlisle and Emmett return with the things we need and we finish the repairs in short order.

Back at our house, I text Alice for an arrival time and she replies with, "Just finishing dinner, yuck. 30 min." I go up to my room and turn on some music to unwind.

_It's hard to fail this completely._

There is only one thing that can pull me out of my stupor and gratefully, she's pulling up the driveway. I can hear the women laughing and giggling as they park and start pulling out their shopping trophies.

Joining my brothers in living room, the front door opens and 4 towers of moving bags with feet walk in. I would not have been able to tell one from another, save the intoxicating heart beat in tower number two.

"Let me help you with that Bella," I say as I take the garment bag hiding her face. She looks tired, but happy.

"Thanks Edward" she replies with a genuine smile.

The house buzzes to life with the women chatting about the day's events.

"Did you see the clerk that tried to give Bella his cell number on the receipt?" Rosalie says laughing. "He wouldn't stop talking at the register."

"The one who kept sucking his drool back in his mouth?" Alice countered.

"Him? Wasn't half his shirt untucked?" Esme says

"Oh yeah" Bella replies. "I started thinking about pulling the fire alarm to escape. Then he invited me to play badminton with him… and the rest of the local women's team."

Emmett snorts, "Dude, turn in your man card."

"He was especially proud of winning last year's tournament; he actually showed me a picture of the team holding the trophy. He didn't back off until I let it slip that my boyfriend was a cage fighter." Bella says with a totally straight face.

Everyone started laughing as Jasper asked, "Has your whole day been like this?"

"It's been entertaining." Esme says as they start taking bags upstairs.

Bella looks at me and I see her blush as I mouth, "Cage fighter?"

"I was trying to think of something to freak him out, it was the first thing that came to mind." She says sheepishly.

"I see" I say while picking up her bags and walking out to her car.

_She's so close now… closer than she's been all day_.

I deposit the spoils into her trunk, close it, pick Bella up by the waist and push her up against her car. She didn't have to ask what to do.

She threaded her fingers through my hair and pulled me towards her… just like her dream. I'm all too willing to feel this in real life and I deepen the kiss. My hands move of their own accord back to her waist; it's all I can do to not relive her dream. I wrap her in a hug to keep myself still.

"I missed you today; what's wrong?" She whispers into my ear.

_How does she know?_

"What makes you think something is wrong?" I reply innocently.

"You have said one sentence to me since I walked in the door and you were barely paying attention to a hilarious conversation; and if you must know, something about you feels off." She says as she pulls back from me.

_Busted._

"I didn't want to worry you but the alarm at your house was tripped today." I say as calmly as possible. I'm reminded just how badly I failed her today.

She freezes in place.

"Did you get the footage from the cameras?" She replies. The intense, loving Bella is slipping away and professional investigator Bella is replacing her.

_We need time to fix the footage_. "Not yet, can it wait until Monday?" I ask. "Emmett needs to get the footage from the server and they are closed for the weekend. They would open up for law enforcement but then you would need some sort of subpoena or credentials and you said to leave official channels out of this."

"Crap. What do you think?" She says. Everything is different about her when she's in her investigative mindset. I can feel her gaze boring into me.

"I would feel better if you stayed here until we know for sure" I say. I would rather see her here every night, but I know she would never go for that.

Bella looks at me and her gaze softens, "Can we split the difference?"

"I'm listening."

"Could you stay with me tonight? I can take the couch and we can look at the video first thing tomorrow." She says almost apologetically.

"Bella, I'm not kicking you out of your bed, but I'll be happy to stay with you as long as you want. I'll take the couch."

She relaxes her entire frame and leans her head into my chest. "Thank you." She whispers.

And just like that, my Bella is back. This is the Bella I can hold for forever in a moment, because a moment is all she has. I can feel how hot her breath is on my chest and I'm reminded how cold I must be to her. Instantly, I pull away.

"You want to go home now or go back inside for round 2 of Alice?" I say.

She chuckles, "I'll say goodbye, but yeah, I'm beat. I didn't think there were that many stores outside a mall. Evidently, she's not a fan of chain stores."

We say our goodbyes quickly; I tell Emmett to sanitize the tape for tomorrow and we get on the road. She's asleep before we get to town.

I pull into her driveway, unlock her front door and tried to gently carry her up to her bed. I did not succeed. She wasn't dreaming, but when I lifted her up out of the car she panicked and jolted herself awake with a cry.

_I hate seeing her look like that._

As I walked her up to her bedroom she tried to make my couch bed half awake. Finally, I had to take the blankets from her promising that I would be fine. She accepted that collapsed in bed.

I settle in for guard duty downstairs. It's only an hour later when her first nightmare starts.

I'm looking through her eyes as I walk down a prison corridor towards a cell at the end. Once I reach the end I look down and notice the cell is empty with a set of shackles laying near the door.

I was up the stairs before I had a chance to think it through. I rush to her bedroom and shake her awake before I watch her die in some horrifying way.

As she wakes up I can feel her mind slip away. It's like closing a door to a dark room from a lighted hallway the light is still there, but the room gets darker and darker until nothing remains.

"Are you alright Bella? You sounded like you were having a bad dream." I say softly as to not rouse her completely.

She did not respond like I expected. She pulled me into a tight hug and whispered "Thank you Edward, I love you" over and over before relaxing her grip on me and slipping into a peaceful sleep.

_We can have each other for as long as possible, she loves me!_

Then I heard it.

James and Victoria's thoughts are coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Breathe chicas, breathe. If you pass out and hit your head you won't be able to read the next chapter.<strong>


	14. Jigsaw Champion

**So… how do you think Edward is going to fight off two vampires?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 – Jigsaw Champion<p>

James and Victoria are just barely within my range, they're closing. They intend to watch and find out how we are guarding Bella. Victoria in particular is ready to repeat the tactic of using the city as shelter in case of an ambush; with their recent success I'm not surprised.

James is here to probe for holes in our protection. Should he find one, he will strike.

I text my whole family while mentally cursing myself for exposing Bella to a 2-against-1 fight. Alice is the first to respond saying they are on their way. James and Victoria will be here in a few minutes and my family can make it in fewer than ten. Precious seconds tick by as a bluff starts to form in my head.

I leave Bella sleeping and wait for them 50 yards inside the tree line up a large pine. It doesn't take long.

"Hello again James, Victoria. Before you die, can I ask _why_ you have a death wish?" I say as calmly as possible.

Both of them stop short, about 100 yards from me. Victoria is uneasy as she suspects another ambush is waiting for her inside the house. James however, is focused on me as an obstacle to his quarry.

"You're doing a poor job guarding my prize" James says as he strolls closer to my perch. He's not sure what to do about an open challenge but he's not stupid, he thinks the other shoe is about to drop.

I decide to call his bluff before he calls mine.

"You would think so, but I'm the one who knows what you're thinking before you do" I say as I tap the side of my head. "This is your last chance to leave this area alive. If you doubt us you can ask Laurent what happens to those who defy us within our territory."

"You have no territory." Victoria spits back.

"Interesting, Laurent said the same thing last time I saw him." I reply as sweetly as I can manage.

"You have no business here," I seethe. "The next time you even think of coming around here you will burn like Laurent." I take care to keep myself looking as arrogant and confident as James is.

Then I hear the sweetest sound.

My family is closing in.

Alice, Jasper, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were within a mile and ready to give chase. Both Victoria and James hear the reinforcements.

"That James, is the other shoe." I reply.

My reference to his train of thought does not escape his attention.

"Game on" he says with an eerie smile. He and Victoria then turn and run towards town, not even bothering to hide their intentions of mass slaughter.

Everyone except Esme and I began the chase, hoping to close the distance before they reach town but Alice stops short, letting the others know the futility of the effort. Less than a minute later we are regrouped near the lookout tree.

"This is my fault," I begin. "I should have known better than to guard her alone."

"Yes Edward, you should have." Jasper replies. He thinks it's because of my relationship with Bella that I'm starting to make sloppy mistakes.

"It won't happen again" I snap back. "Who is going to stay with me and Bella tonight?"

Emmett volunteers, "Me and Rosie can stay out here running perimeter." Rose agrees.

"If you stay, who is going to fix the video feed from the cameras? Bella wanted to see it when she got back to the house this evening but I pushed it to Monday."

"We should tell her the camera was destroyed, it might make her more willing to keep more than one of us as a guard." Emmett says. "They were just for show anyway and it's giving her a false sense of security."

Rose pipes up. "We can take care of the camera." To which Emmett responds, "I know the one we'll need to sabotage, be right back."

He and Rose quickly move beneath Bella's new window, "You need to make it look like it was disabled on purpose, but not blatantly so" Alice says just loud enough for them to hear.

"I'll text everybody with the plan for tomorrow once I know what Bella's intent is."

Alice and Jasper's thoughts are not comforting while Emmett and Rose are half hoping James will make another attempt tonight. Esme is calling Carlisle to update him at the hospital. I have no desire to explain my lapse further so I head back inside.

Bella is exactly as I left her; less than 30 minutes have passed since she held on to me as I rescued her from another nightmare. The recent alarm washes away as I remember Bella clinging to me.

_Maybe we could have something. Wait, we already do have something! And that something is worth fighting for._

_I may not have long with her, but it's going to be as good as I can make it._

I kiss her forehead and leave her to sleep.

On the end table downstairs is a book Bella is reading, I pick it up and return to her room, taking the overstuffed chair in the corner.

As usual, Bella surprised me. I had never read a Tom Clancy novel though they did make a couple of movies out of his books. Out of all the books in this house she could have picked, a spy-thriller would have been my last choice for her. She has no clue how close she is to being a _Red Rabbit_ herself.

Alternating between Bella's dreams and her book, dawn approached quickly.

Her dreams were not nearly as terrible or um… distracting as recent nights, for which I was grateful.

I quietly make my way downstairs with an idea to surprise Bella for a change. I pull out my phone to enlist Alice in my cause and as always, she picks up on the first ring.

"You're going to need the TV." She says, chipper as ever.

"Uh, why?" I reply.

"Look for the Food Network Channel; they will have breakfast specials on."

"Ok, thanks. What do you think she'll like?" I ask. I'm eager to get this right.

"Sorry Edward, I'm not helping you cheat." She says playfully as she hangs up.

I stare at my phone like it will somehow give me the answers Alice denied me. It chirps with a text from Alice.

"Don't just stand there, you look hilarious."

"Right" I say. The clouds outside are lightening as the TV flicks on.

A show about fruit dishes comes on as I rummage through Bella's kitchen for the ingredients they are listing.

Bella is not a cook.

There is nothing in the kitchen except part of a pizza, some milk, a bottle of mustard, some hot chocolate mix and something called Special K.

I slip out the back towards Emmett and Rosalie in the lookout tree.

"Hey guys, I need to go the grocery store, I'll be right back." I say.

"Uh, why?" Emmett says puzzled.

Rose doesn't take long to figure it out. "Wow Edward. Making breakfast for a human that might get us killed? What gives?"

"Kindness doesn't cost us anything Rose" I reply. She just waves me off, "Enjoy your food shopping."

Driving quickly to the store, I walk in the front doors and am instantly assaulted with the smell of what seems to be different types of moss. I race through the store looking for the ingredients listed on my phone hoping Bella won't wake while I'm gone. I vaguely remember a tart from my human life but not enough to help me out here.

Flour, sugar and butter are located before I realize I can't hold everything and have to break off my hunt to get a shopping cart. Things like cornstarch and limeade are completely new to me and 30 minutes later, I'm driving back to Bella's house with the food.

I see Emmett and Rose in the lookout tree as I carry bags of food into Bella's house. Rose is snickering, thinking I'll be eating as well. It feels oddly domestic to mix food in a bowl.

The website classified this as "easy" with 15 minutes of prep time. Had I not been able to move at vampire speeds, they would have been liars. Around 9:30, Bella finally stirred. I quickly turn off the TV to hide my cooking crutch as she slowly saunters down the stairs.

"Hi Edward" Bella says while rubbing her eyes. She's still wearing her pajamas, but has a light robe and slippers on and her hair looks tussled. "You sleep ok on the couch?"

She's absolutely adorable.

"I did thanks." I lie smoothly as I move to give her a hug.

Bella looks at me and stops rubbing her face, "Edward, what's in your hair?"

I run my hands through my hair and feel a thin coating of flour and powdered sugar.

"Whoops." I say. "It's flour." I hear Emmett laugh outside.

"You cooked?" Bella replies with raised eyebrows. "What did you make?"

This part I had planned.

I move behind her and whisper in her ear, "Close your eyes." She does so and I guide her by the waist to the table where I've laid out the tart with a glass of orange juice, a soft boiled egg and a glass of her hot chocolate.

I sit her down. "Ok, you can open them now." I'm almost bouncing with excitement, I never knew it could be this much fun to dote on anyone. This must be where Alice gets her energy from.

"Oh wow," Bella says as she sees my morning project.

"You like it?" I ask happily.

"Um, this is spectacular. How did you get all this stuff? I know I did not have kiwi in the house." She says suspiciously.

"Busted" I hear Emmett think outside.

"Well" I begin lamely, "I was getting hungry and didn't want to wake you and you had milk, mustard, pizza, and cocoa in the house so I went to the store."

Bella says, "Wow, I have mustard?"

This time Rose laughs.

"I guess that's fine, and thank you" Bella replies. "This is the best breakfast I've ever had."

_I'm so glad she can't hear Rose and Emmett._

Bella begins eating as we talk about the upcoming day.

"I have to go into the office today." Bella says.

I was hoping for happier and less dangerous activities.

"Really? Can't it wait until tomorrow?" I reply.

"I'm starting to see the light at the end of the tunnel and I want to see if I can get the profile done this week." She says while quickly finishing her breakfast.

"Alright" I reply. "But I get to come with you; you're not going unprotected."

Her shoulders sag a bit, "Deal. We'll stop by your house for some new clothes and a shower for that flour."

XXX

Bella had once again all but disappeared into her office. For hours, Bella sat on her floor mapping out case locations. By Wednesday, she had taken to furiously typing on her laptop and writing on her white board.

Jasper had been right about Bella and when Emmett told her the relevant camera had been disconnected immediately before the alarm had been tripped, Bella actually asked for more protection which we were all too happy to provide. Since Monday night, no less than 3 of us were nearby Bella at all times. Because I was the only one with clearance to be in the police station for extended amounts of time without rousing suspicion, I was forced onto the day shift with two stake-out positions outside. Night duty had largely fallen to Esme, Alice and Jasper while Rose and Emmett took the day shifts in the car outside. Carlisle would help when possible, but his charade at the hospital kept him from regular patrols.

With Bella's grueling schedule I had no time to myself. I needed to keep up appearances on my end, which required working night shifts. The only time not spoken for was between 8pm and midnight and all that time was spent looking for James' hideout in the city while retracing cooling trails. Neither he or Victoria had been seen or heard from since the night they caught me alone.

Thursday morning was like any other; I left Bella safely in her office and went about my charade. Just before noon, an e-mail from Bella arrived.

_Please clear your lunch schedule for a meeting in the conference room, there has been progress in the case. Need to know, senior staff only. _

_CC EYES ONLY: Newton, Stanley, Weber, Cheney, Cullen_

_P.S. Please respond with lunch orders from Wendy's if interested, I'm buying._

I quickly find Bella in her office, it's been transformed. In place of large stacks of files, there are neatly stacked boxes. Her desk is cleared with the exception of her computer and eight spiral bound books.

"You're all finished?" I ask. I'm worried about how much information is in those books and I'm not ready to let her go yet.

Bella walks over to me with a smile on her face. She looks both tired and focused, but when she wraps her arms around me I can't help but smile back.

"I'm finished with the profile, now the heavy lifting begins" She replies.

_Not for you love…_

"You want me to get that lunch order with you?"

We take the orders from her e-mail and 30 minutes later, walk into the conference room with far too much food. Everybody is waiting for us and their thoughts are bursting with curiosity. Angela notices how much time we spend together and suspects that we're dating. She would be right.

The food is distributed while Bella steps out for a moment and returns with her laptop and the presentations, distributing them. She shoots me a nervous glance as she hands me my copy.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice" Bella begins as she moves to the front of the table and opens her laptop. "What you have in front of you is my official psychological profile of these killings."

All eyes are fixed on her.

"This is not the work of one man; I think it is at least two men related in some way, probably a father and son. The manner of killing has not been a factor as much as the history of the deaths."

"What about the groupings?" Mike asks.

"The groupings are not as important as the scope. It appears Portland is the latest in a long line of targets. In fact, most of eastern Canada shares your pain."

Everyone stops chewing.

Bella proceeds, "This group has been operating for at least the last 30 years. They also have a territory larger than 500 miles, they only thing that has kept them under the radar for so long is how far off the grid they are."

Angela asks, "How far off the grid?"

"Far enough that most of the bodies are never found." Bella replies. Ben and Mike look at me for a moment before Bella moves over to her computer and opens a file on the projector. All eyes are fixed on the screen as Bella brings up a map centering on Portland and pans out.

"This track is reversed chronologically; you will see your cases first." Bella says as Portland is covered by a red dot.

Then the line to the next town started, then the next, and the next. Each time a new town was reached, a date would pop up over the town and the number of victims listed. The longer the trail grew, the more shocked everyone grew. After what feels like an eternity of death, the trail stops with a date of 1980.

"What you are looking at is the migration pattern of these killings. When I queried the database for similar cases within a 500 mile radius of Portland and added rural deaths in which the body was never found, I was deluged with files. I never expected my parameters to be too small."

"How many are we talking about here?" Jessica breathes quietly.

"That I processed? Hundreds." Bella replies.

The blood drained out of everyone's faces, their thoughts were verging on panic.

Bella turns toward the map. "Working backwards from your Portland murders, these guys came from Canada after about 15 years there, before that they crossed back into the states and before that they worked in northern Canada."

"Are they from Canada?" Mike asks.

"I believe so, but I have no proof of that. There are several places where the trail disappears for some time, only to reappear elsewhere at a later date, but these guys are clearly nomadic and favor eastern Canada as well as the north eastern US. Because of this I would like detectives Newton, Stanley and Webber to make a special canvas trip to Quebec and the surrounding rural towns with the highest number of missing persons, where they were last active and where they first appeared in the 80's. I think they could have family in the region and your job there is to find someone who has seen or knows them. We need names, school records, health problems, spooky-weird-family-down-the-road-stories; anything that we can use to illuminate this needle in a haystack."

"What about the motivations for these murders?" Angela asks.

"That is a bit trickier" Bella replies. In the initial killings, it was a ritual and an intricate one at that. Based on the profile of those killings, I place the initial target as a man in his 20's with a submissive or dead wife and young children. The regularity of the attacks indicates a compulsive behavior; in his mind, this was as much a part of him as eating or sleeping. So ingrained was this compulsion that he taught it to his children who have carried it on to this day. I cannot say if children are again present in this cycle."

That sent a whole new wave of panic through the room. Fortunately, I knew such a thing was impossible but Bella's talent had somehow grasped everything about James in a ten minute interview. She just didn't know she was right for the wrong reasons.

"However, most of the evidence is no longer valid because of the change in targets. Killing your officers has fundamentally changed the game for this group. In fact, I suspect the father has recently died, possibly by a shot from an officer's gun."

Ben speaks. "Only two of our guys got a shot off and we never found any slugs."

"I can't say for certain, but one or more of those bullets may have found a mark." Bella replies. "This brings me to the scorched clearing."

Once again, everybody braces for a shock.

"Quite frankly, I'm surprised it was not a body burned in the forest as I think it odd a mere keepsake would restrain the children all this time. To me, it looks more like a father and two children with the father acting as the ritualistic influence. While the father was the one calling the shots, the posing of victims and the blood as the trophy was the focus point. Either way, the father left the equation through death, and the kids are taking over the family business. They are not as collected as their father was, likely because they were raised with this while the father began as an adult."

_Holy hell. We did this. Had we released Laurent, he would have kept James in check and James would have never focused on Bella._

"That would explain the groupings of three," Ben says. "But, what makes you think they have changed targets?"

"That would be the interview from the prime suspect." Bella replies.

"What!" Ben says almost jumping out of his chair.

Bella moves back to her laptop and opens another file.

"It was not relevant to your department at the time Dr. Cheney, but we had a walk-in witness two days before the press conference that was not what he made himself out to be. His picture was released in the press conference" Bella says calmly. The screen goes dark as Bella steps away and turns off the light.

A flicker and identifying information comes up on the screen followed by James sitting in the interrogation room.

The next 15 minutes show Bella's interview, I can see the very moment in his eyes he heard my voice and his sadistic look over my Bella's body. I swallow the venom pooling in my mouth.

"I doubt this interaction with authorities would have taken place with such a controlled, clinical personality." Bella says as she flicks the lights back on. "This is the defiant streak of a sadist, free of mitigating influence. The controlled, ritualistic personality would never have taken pleasure in a taunting game but this guy does. Also, based on his storytelling skills in the interrogation room, it's not likely he's posed for police before. This leads me to think the dominance of the sadistic taunting personality is new."

"You said _children_." Jessica says. "This is only one, where is the other?"

"That's a good question, and one that will require more evidence to see. Right now he or she, likely a he, is not playing a dominant role in the killing dynamic, but with the recent shakeup in the power structure I would expect additional changes. They may even emerge as another mitigating influence on the sadistic personality."

"By evidence, you mean more victims don't you," Mike says with a bite in his voice. He's irritated with the idea of using human lives as a control group for what he thinks is Bella's experiment.

"Yes. That's usually the case when a serial killer escalates. Are they any other questions?" Bella snaps back. Mike backs off.

"Where would you start in Canada?" Angela asks. Everybody's mind is overloading with information as they read through Bella's report.

"I would focus on juvenile and young adult cases with animal mutilation in the late 70's to early 80's, look for a resemblance with our picture. I believe this James character is one of the sons. I would also take the picture and visit rural towns with recent missing person reports in clusters. I think the time would be better spent in the small towns as opposed to urban settings. Strangers and recently returned family would be more likely noticed. This family knows their way around the bush too well to be based in a city."

"Where will you be?" Jessica asks. For once, she's not hostile towards Bella.

"I'll be taking the files back to my office on Boston where I'll update my boss and talking over reinforcements we can send you. At the very least, two tactical teams will be available." Bella replies.

"A copy of this map with relevant information is in the back of your presentations, if you have any other questions, please come see me before you leave. I will be leaving for Boston tomorrow and will be available through my cell. Good luck."

Everyone breaks up and heads back to their offices as Bella and I walk back to her office. I close the door, draw the blinds and wrap Bella in a hug.

"Wow Edward, are you _ever_ warm?" Bella jokes as she nestles into my chest.

_Oh, crap._

I really am getting sloppy, Jasper was right.

Just then a text rings my phone; I pull back to read it.

"Go with Bella to Boston."

Alice.

I can only guess as to what she has planned.

"Hey Bella, you mentioned going to Boston, when are you leaving?"

"Uh, tomorrow morning. Why?" She replies. She's looking slightly nervous.

"I was just thinking that I could come with you." I say.

For a split second panic crosses her face. "You sure you want to do that? I mean, it's not a glamorous trip, I'll be back by Sunday at the latest." She says, clearly trying to smooth over something.

"You don't want me to come?" I say. _This can't be good._

"It's not that… just…" Bella stammers.

"Spit it out or I'll give you a fake compliment."

"It's not that I don't want you to come, but bringing you to Boston is going to turn heads in a big way. I'm very young in relation to the other profilers and, let's say there is an abnormal amount of interest in my romantic relationships.

"How bad could it be? You're hardly there." I reply.

"Let me put it this way. There's an office pool going for my relationship status and my boss is the referee with the dough." She says.

_Why did Alice tell me to go again?_

I'm sure I can handle her co-workers, and as I look at Bella, I realize she's actually nervous.

_I can fix that._

"Well then" I say as I breathe in her ear. "Let's go collect the prize."

Bella shudders as I hear her heart rate jump and her breathing hitch.

"I have a house we can stay at" she stammers. "It's even a two-bedroom, so no couch for you." Bella offers while leaning slowly into my chest.

Grazing the back of her neck, "I guess there's not a moment to lose."

* * *

><p><strong>Going public… who thinks Bella is the only observant profiler?<strong>


	15. Bending and Breaking

**Let's see how Boston treats them, shall we?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 – Bending and Breaking<p>

The rain was pouring down for most of the drive to Boston, Bella didn't seem to mind. Her driving skill is above average but she's what most people call an aggressive driver. I expected weaving through traffic from a police officer, but when she gave me tutorial on how to evade traffic cops a whole new side of her came out. As we crossed the Massachusetts state line Bella grew quiet, nervous anxiety kept her changing the radio. Regina Spektor won.

Around 11am we pull into a non-descript garage downtown. Bella flashes her identification and an armed guard waves her through. She pauses as she turns the car off.

"Ok Edward. John Douglas is my direct supervisor and is extremely skilled at reading people. Do you feel capable of keeping my security situation between the two of us?" She asks without looking at me.

What I would like to say is, "_Bella I'm an immortal mind-reader who has both been, and hunted what you dream about. I think I can handle this guy."_

Instead, I reply "Bella, I don't even think it will come up. You said yourself that this has never happened before. Why would he think to ask?"

Bella sighs. "Alright, let's get our game on, at least I won't have to watch out for Blind Date Bonnie anymore" and opens her door.

Bella helps me with the boxes and we get into the freight elevator.

_I have just the thing to relax her._

I push Bella up against the wall and pin her shoulders while grazing her jaw with my tongue. She softly whimpers as my hands begin to crawl downwards. I whisper into her ear, "Elevator make-out session, hot" and she laughs out loud.

"Oh Edward!" she says as she relaxes her posture. "I love you!"

"As I love you. Now, walk in there with that smile glued on your face and don't worry if Durden sees me check out your backside."

"I'm so glad I brought you, this is going to rock!"

The doors open and I re-assume my role as file boy. Bella adjusts her blouse as she walks past the security guard and into the main office. It's smaller than the Portland police station, only a handful of desks are visible and the place smells of cleaners, there must not be many people in this office.

"Bella!" A fair woman says as we round the corner. "We didn't know you were coming! Have you wrapped up the Portland case?"

"Sadly Susan, no." Bella replies. "The case has drastically changed. I decided to return these reference files and update John personally.

"And who did you bring with you? Susan asks. She's curious, but reserved. Her thoughts take into notice my attractive appearance and she hopes Bella will give her my phone number; her recent divorce and availability are forefront in her mind."

"This is Edward Cullen; he's the medical examiner working the case with me. He offered to help me with these files." She replies smoothly.

Susan's eyes bulge with the stack of boxes. "What in the hell did you look for, every dead prostitute in the region?"

"Close, but…"

"Is that Bella I hear?" Agent Durden shouts as he comes out of a hallway.

"Yes Tyler, how are you?" She replies.

The moment he notices me his train of thought switches from the case to Bella's relationship status. He breaks out in a huge grin knowing the reason I'm _really_ here.

"Nice to see you again Dr. Cullen" Tyler says. His thoughts betray his friendly exterior; he's bursting with questions about my relationship with Bella. "What's all this?" He asks while motioning to the files.

"I should tell you and John at the same time." She says.

Tyler's smile fads a bit, "I'll let him know you're here."

"Thanks, I'll be in after I transfer the files to shipping." Bella says. I can feel the business Bella snap back to the surface.

We take the trolley of files to an office where Bella fills out some paperwork. The sheer number of boxes raises an eyebrow, but they don't say anything. The mental voices around the office are buzzing with as much curiosity as Bella said they would, Tyler dropped some hints and from the thoughts I'm hearing, it's going to be a long walk to Bella's boss.

We leave the shipping office and walk to the corner office. It's like I'm walking through a high school hall with everyone looking at the new couple.

Bella opens the door and walks in. Tyler is already occupying a chair making small talk with a man leaning against the front of a desk. This must be Bella's boss, Agent Douglas.

"Hey John, have you thought of an excuse to get out of Thanksgiving with the in-laws yet this year?" Bella shoots right off the bat.

"I don't know, maybe I could spend it with you and Dr. Cullen here" Agent Douglas says without missing a beat.

"Wow John, subtle." Bella says. I can see her cheeks blushing.

John turns his attention to me. "Hello, I'm Agent John Douglas. Bella is one of the most gifted profilers I've ever seen. How is it that you caught her eye?"

Bella's jaw dropped and Tyler smiled, but he had been hoping to see the show and wasn't disappointed.

"Well sir, I'm sure you know the difference between what people think and say. With Bella, I know I'll get sincerity." I reply. Bella's boss notices my eyes and pale skin immediately, I expected that. However, the speed at which he's analyzing my posture, tone, breathing and language is new. This must be similar to what Bella does; I can't tell if he's naturally gifted like Bella is or if he has trained himself to observe people so closely.

Bella interrupts, "As thrilling as it can be to be spoken about like I'm not here, shall we get to more grown-up matters? Whoever just won the pool will have to wait to step forward and claim their prize."

John gives me a look I've seen in Bella before. However, his mind is not silent to me. He's trying to profile me and he's far more protective of Bella then he lets on.

John smiles for a moment before turning his gaze to Bella. "Alright, what part of the case required a _van load_ of files?"

Bella opens her bag and produces the final copy of her profile handing it to John. "The files were needed to link related cases; this is not their first rodeo."

John walks around his desk and takes the report. Tyler brings his chair closer to Bella as well. John looks at me, "Dr. Cullen, I'm not trying to be rude, but this is confidential information."

"He's fully briefed John. In fact he's been a good partner through this case." Bella replies.

John looks at her, then me. "Alright Cullen, take a seat." He says while motioning towards his chair. I take it, but Bella chuckles.

"Everyone else is afraid the chair will stick to them… you're immune" Tyler says. Bella nods.

"Bare bones profile is transient family unit, operating since the 1980's. Main base of activity is rural Canada with random migration, was a father and two sons, recent departure of father or authority figure has changed MO from opportunity to intent. New primary target is societal authority figures, specifically police."

Both John and Tyler freeze. "That's a completely new profile, I've never seen an inherited compulsion" John says. He's thinking that after they catch them, Bella's work will be published.

"It's the only thing that explains the longevity of the case. This is a more nurture, less nature case and right now, it's a toss-up between the cycle repeating itself or burning out. Either way, it's going to take significant manpower to take these guys down." Bella says.

John and Tyler look over the migration map in the back of the profile and their eyes bulge. "There is no way we wouldn't have noticed this many bodies."

"That's because most of the cases were not classified as homicides." Bella says without missing a beat. "Missing persons was far more relevant. With the wilderness experience this group has, they focused on rural locations where the bodies were never found. Most cases labeled them as an animal attack or weather related death, such as wandering off in a blizzard."

Tyler is skeptical. "How did you separate these cases from genuine accidental deaths? It's not like people never actually die from a blizzard."

"That's what makes this case so labor intensive, sifting." Bella replies. "I had to organize the cases by date _and_ location. By working backwards from Portland, disappearance clusters in proximity to the prior town raised a red flag. The cities were easier as they had a similar manner of death and provided a waypoint of sorts. Once I correlated the two together I was able to construct a map of related cases."

John is absolutely fascinated by Bella's discovery. "We're going to need a canvasing team in Canada." John continues to skim the report, his mind processing the information very quickly for a human.

"Already started it" Bella says. "Three local detectives left this morning. If you want to send reinforcements, I can give you their contact numbers to coordinate."

John nods, "I can send Tyler, Susan and Perry with you on Monday, will that be enough?" Tyler's thoughts are grateful for a chance to contribute to this case. I'm not thrilled at trying to fool 4 FBI Agents, but there's nothing I can do.

"I would also ask for tactical assault teams to be placed on standby when we get back, at least two."

"Speaking of getting back, when are you leaving?" Tyler says. Once again, he's focusing on me with Bella and wants to get all the details.

"I'm not sure, tonight or tomorrow." Bella replies distantly. "I would like to leave for Canada on Sunday so I don't lose a business day on travel."

"Oh, before you go, I need to give you something." John says as he jumps up off his desk and circles around to his drawer. He opens the drawer and takes out a thick paper envelope addressed to Angela Weber of The Portland Police Department.

"I recognize that envelope anywhere." Bella says. "You're interested in Angela?"

"She seems to be a well-rounded candidate and I would like to get her in for an orientation, if she passes the probationary phase she's golden." John says as he hands the envelope to Bella. "Can you get this to her when you get back?"

"She's one of the detectives on her way to Canada, but I'll leave it in her inbox."

"Great, I'll be in touch. Tyler, can you make the arrangements for yourself, Susan and Perry to meet up with…"

"Detectives Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber" Tyler responds. "Sure. Should I make travel arrangements for you as well Bella?"

"I'll be leaving from Portland, so I'll make my own" Bella replies.

The meeting ends as everyone stands up. "Good work Swan, this case is going to put you on the map" John says. Internally, he's thinking about how he can use this case to get Bella into a supervisor role. _I wholeheartedly agree with that._

Bella rolls her eyes, "I guess I should start accepting applications for psychotic stalkers now then huh? Space is limited."

John and Tyler laugh out loud. Bella smiles her classic genuine smile.

"Hey Bella, can I get that contact information from you before you go?" Tyler says as he opens the door to the office.

"Sure, let's go. It's not like I want to stay around for the award ceremony. I don't even want to know who won; I wouldn't be able to look them in the eye."

Tyler follows out Bella as John wraps his arm around my shoulder.

_I know what's coming._

"Hey Dr. Cullen, it's great that you and Bella are doing so well but I should tell you, if you ever hurt her, you will regret it. We have an understanding?"

His thoughts are far too calm for someone actually trying to threaten me, but these profiler types are very calm as a rule. I can't tell if he's serious or not.

"Of course sir. I treasure one-of-a-kind things and we both know there is no one like Bella."

His thoughts approve. _It's like meeting a father that happens to be a highly trained killer. I would be terrified if I was human._

He lets go of my shoulder and we move down the hall towards the main office area. Bella and Tyler are finishing up.

"I'll be in touch guys; you can text me Edward's grade." Bella shoots with a knowing smile as we walk out of sight.

She doesn't say a word until we climb into the elevator. "That went better than I expected, what did John threaten you with?"

"We have an understanding." I reply. The smile on my face is genuine… it's always genuine with Bella.

"hmmmph" was her reply.

"Do you need another elevator session Miss Swan?"

"ummmm" she stutters.

The elevator comes to a stop as more people get on. _Guess not._

We find the car and drive to Bella's house. She gets very animated when _interacting_ with other drivers. Once she cut around a car going 5 over the speed limit right before hitting an intersection as the light turned red.

"What now, bitches?" She yelled as her quarry stayed at the light.

_I think I'll offer to drive back to Portland._

We pull into her driveway and park, getting inside Bella heads straight for the kitchen. She pulls out some of the hot cocoa mix I saw in her kitchen at Portland and she fixes herself a giant mug of it. Her eyes roll back as she takes her first sip.

"Ahhhhhhhhh," Bella says. "It's a ritual. I don't feel home until I get something warm in me.

"Who am I to judge?" I shoot back. "I was just wondering what you wanted to do with the rest of the day."

She pauses to think. "Actually, I've been around people constantly for far too long. I think I would like to run some errands alone since creepy serial guys aren't stalking me at the moment."

_Oh._

"If you like, you can borrow the car later for anything you want to do." Bella offers. She grabs her cell phone out of her bag, "I'll just be upstairs for a minute, make yourself at home."

Bella closes her bedroom door to make the call. This peaks my curiosity even more. She's making an appointment for 3pm. I turn on the TV as she hangs up the phone to hide any stalking activity I was engaging in. After a few more minutes, she comes down the stairs carrying a gym bag.

"What's all this?" I ask.

"It's just for my errands." She replies.

"You're going to the gym to work out?"

"Um, yeah. Working out." She replies with a pause.

"Isn't that around other people? I could join you."

"Not as much as you might think," she states. She clearly has no intention of letting me tag along.

"No problem, would you mind if I took the car shopping and picked you up?"

"That's a good idea, we can eat afterwards."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll get the keys."

XXX

Bella didn't seem to notice the… enthusiasm with which I reached the driver's seat and the ride to her gym went smoothly. I dropped her off and made my way to a large mall looking for a gift. It took almost 2 hours, but I finally found it.

Between traffic on a Friday afternoon and the time spent in the mall I had no time to spare and Bella texted me while I was still 15 minutes away. While I didn't engage in hostile dialogue with other drivers, I did break several safety laws.

I pull up to her gym as she climbs into the passenger seat. "What took so long?" She asked, irritated.

"I have a surprise for you that will have to wait until later, love."

Her expression changes from exasperation to curiosity. "Can you give me a hint?"

She's completely focused on me and as I remember the level of observation John possessed, I feel very self-conscious. I struggle to think of a hint that won't give it away.

"Dude, I'm not asking for a kidney, unless that's the surprise." She says. It's clear that any sort of a mystery to her is a personal challenge.

"It's something I think you'll like." I offer lamely.

"That's not a real hint!" She protests.

"Where do you want to eat?" I ask, hoping to distract my mental bloodhound.

Bella pouts in her seat, actually sticking out her lip and folding her arms. "We can do Panera Bread, it's quick and not full of grease."

She directs me to a bistro style place and we place our orders. I once again hold to a soup. We don't talk much as Bella is clearly starving.

"Do you have the keys?" She says as we clear the table.

_Damn, she did notice._

"I do."

"Can I have them?"

_Let's see if I can get out of this._

"What kind of a date would I be if my lady couldn't count on me to drive her chariot?"

"Um, I guess a courteous one." She says. "Actually, I'm getting tired anyway."

I drive us back to her house and take her bag in. Her house is very simple; her taste is not garish at all. If anything she could use a little more color in the house. There are no pictures of family but in the living room there is a framed shooting target with a very tight shot grouping in center chest and head. She catches me staring at it to which she replies,"It wards off bad dates and intruders."

_She should call it lethal honesty._

Bella disappears into her bedroom for a few minutes to get ready for bed and I copy her in the guest bathroom. She emerges and I hear her knock on my bedroom door. I open it to see her in dark green silk pajamas and totally unrestrained hair.

_She really is beautiful._

"You need anything?" She asks. Her eyes are dark and her heart rate is climbing.

_I know what this means. I've seen it before. _

I can't read her mind and I don't need to.

She leans forward slightly, pausing for a moment. Then she kisses me. Hard.

I couldn't even think to stop.

XXX

Bella never woke up screaming last night.

_What have I done?_

To my knowledge, no human has ever survived such a coupling. It took so much control to keep myself from killing her or hurting her that I had nothing left to pull away with.

_What does this mean? What am I supposed to do now?_

I have created a bond which is only broken by death. Vampires are not like humans, we do not move from relationship to relationship. We spend decades alone. If we are lucky enough to find one with whom we can bond on this level, that bond does not break. I will never be able to find another woman like Bella and I won't try. But she's human and sooner or later, she's going to leave me and when she does, I will become like Marcus of the Volturi, a shell.

_Bella has turned me mortal._

Whatever affects her, affects me. Her injuries are mine, as well as her joy. And death will certainly affect her one day.

Suddenly I don't have eternity. At longest, I have only a few decades before life holds no joy.

_I'm going to make every second count._

I climb out of Bella's bed, grab my clothes and go downstairs. After selecting a quick recipe I quickly step out to the market to find my ingredients; the ever lightning sky reminds me to get back as fast as possible. I text Alice to ask about the weather for today, she replies that I need to get on the road by 11 o'clock to avoid any entanglements.

The breakfast of fresh granola and fruit is assembled quickly and I race upstairs to wake Bella. She's in the same place I left her.

"Bella." I whisper in her ear.

No answer.

I try again with the same result.

I graze her neck with my lips and she starts to stretch. Her eyes open unfocused and she smiles.

"What time is it?" She asks.

"It's almost 9 love."

She looks at me with a glint in her eye.

"So when is round two?"

_I didn't know someone so kind could be so cruel._

"As much as I would love to spend the day sans walking, I need to get back to Portland." _If I could, _she_ would be the one not walking._

"Are you sure about that?" She says as her fingers walk down my torso.

My new jailer knows just how to torment me.

"I have breakfast all ready for you, go eat and I'll take a shower."

"Mmmmmm, hot guy, hot shower, or hot breakfast." Bella says as she closes her eyes and a smile spreads across her face.

I jump back out of bed before I lose all sense of restraint and head to the shower. Thankfully, Bella did not decide to chase me and went down to eat. The warm shower gives me plenty of time to reflect on what happened last night, and try to come up with a plan. When Bella and I trade places I have a better understanding of why she thought breakfast was the less appealing option.

She comes down the stairs in jeans and a v-neck tee-shirt with knee-high boots. I take her bag and put it in the car, smoothly taking the keys in the process. She does the final check of the house and brings out the milk I bought.

She must have noticed the strange look on my face, "It will go bad and stink up the place."

I walk in front of her to open her door. She clearly misunderstood what my intentions were as she rounded the car and climbed in the driver seat.

"Can I get the keys Edward?"

_Crap._

"Sure" I say as I can't think of a plausible excuse to give her.

Saturday could have been a relaxing a drive; however Bella still found ways to make it a competition with complete strangers. There was one car in particular that was tailgating her. Her tool of justice was a city bus that she pulled alongside of and paced for five blocks.

"That's right douchebag, ride my ass and ride the brake!"

Mercifully, the SUV needed gas and I filled the tank while Bella bought snacks for the drive. When it finished I casually pulled into a parking spot and waved her over. She was none the wiser as she sat in the passenger seat.

The ride was pleasant and we pulled into the police station around three. Bella put the envelope John had given her into Angela's mailbox and we got to Bella's house around three-thirty. We traded cars as we left, picking up Bella's car and drive home.

As I pull up to the house, Bella's phone rings with a text. She reads it and barks out a laugh.

"It's from John. He gave you a B+."

_That's alright... I guess._

I bring in Bella's bag and set it on her bed. The recently replaced window brings crashing down the weight that had been lifted from me in Boston. Bella couldn't notice the faint repair lines but her posture sagged a bit more.

_James and Victoria are out there somewhere waiting._

"Hey Edward?" Bella calls out from downstairs. "I have to set up my travel schedule to Canada, can you take care of the security on your end?"

"Uh, sure." I call. I need to talk to Carlisle anyway. Bella is back and I'm the only one guarding her right now. I won't make the same mistake twice.

I pull out my phone and call Carlisle.

"Hello Edward" A high, chipper voice answers on the first ring. Jasper and Esme are on their way to you. I was just telling Carlisle you had some things to ask him about. Rosalie and Emmett are searching some warm vampire trails they came across in town." Without warning, she hands the phone to Carlisle.

"Yes Edward?"

_Alice needs to mind her own business._

"Bella is going to Canada tomorrow to join the 3 detectives and 4 FBI profilers on loan to the case. We need to send some shadow security with her."

"I'll go!" Alice says standing next to the phone.

I hear Jasper and Esme's mental voices come within range. Both are curious to see how the trip went.

I really don't want Jasper picking apart my emotional state right now. It's bad enough he thinks I'm a liability because of Bella, I don't know how to explain what happened last night with her.

"Are you still there?" Carlisle asks.

"Yes, sorry. Mom and Jasper are almost here."

"I think it would be best to send Alice, Jasper and Esme to Canada while you, me, Rose and Emmett continues to search for James and Victoria.

"Sounds like a plan" I say. "I'll go update Jasper and Esme."

"Wait" Carlisle says. "Alice said you had things to talk to me about, as in plural."

"The other things can wait; I need to go meet Esme and Jasper."

"Bye Edward!" Alice chirps from the other end.

_Alice is more annoying than usual._

I head outside while Bella is still on her phone with Angela. She's talking about John's offer and Angela is clearly excited on the other end.

Jasper and Esme are waiting about 20 feet inside the tree line. Jasper is already questioning my apprehension and Esme is happy to see me.

"I just spoke with Carlisle, Bella is leaving for Canada tomorrow. Can you two leave with Alice to guard her there?"

"Of course, Edward." Esme says. "Jasper, can you take a break from work?"

"It's Thanksgiving week anyway, hardly any appointments are scheduled." He replies. Mentally, he's analyzing me as he senses something has changed about me.

_Yes Jasper, I've signed my own death warrant and I'm happy about it. How's the weather?_

"Ok, good. I need to get back before Bella starts looking for me so I'll talk to everyone before they leave."

Esme walks up to me and gives me a big, warm hug. "I miss you Edward, we all do."

_Esme really is the best mother; I wonder what she would think about… last night._

"I miss you too. Maybe we can go on a family vacation after this is all over." I add.

The two of them climb the lookout tree and I get back to the house. The sun is setting and a sliver of light breaks through the clouds as I duck inside. Bella is just getting off the phone with Angela.

"What do you want to do for dinner?" She asks as she dials a number.

_Ugh, human food again. I need to start coming up with excuses for this. I can't keep throwing it up on a consistent basis._

"Chinese delivery? I'd rather not go out." I reply.

"Menu is in the kitchen drawer." She says as she raises the phone to her ear.

Another text from Alice rings my phone. I read it and I experience both elation and fear at the same time.

"James and Victoria en route to Bella's house. Everybody meet at lookout tree."

"Hey Bella, Jasper needs me to help him with a project. Can I stop by later?"

She's on the phone with what seems to be a rental car agency. She covers the phone, "What about the security?"

"I called in a couple of shadow units for the Canada trip, they are close by." _I feel bad for lying to her, but the only thing that can hurt her will be chased by us._

"Thanks, I love you." she says as she turns back to the phone.

I kiss her head and walk out the door.

I make my way to where Jasper and Esme are. There is already an old trail of James, he must have been here earlier today scouting. Emmett and Rosalie pull up in a car a few blocks away and join us quickly, everyone is tense and focused.

For my part, I can almost taste the freedom. Bella won't be in danger anymore and if I don't screw this up, it won't matter who goes to Canada with Bella, she'll be safe.

Alice and Carlisle are the last to join the group and with everyone here, I remember how long it's been since we've been together as a family.

"Before we get started, I want to thank everyone for making room in your lives to protect Bella. I've missed all of you and I hope we can breathe a sigh of relief tonight."

My whole family nods in agreement.

Alice speaks. "We need to form two groups. One of Victoria's contingencies is the town escape. But, if we can break in two, we can ambush her when she chooses where to make her turn. Edward will need to be in one team while I'm in the other, that way we can make the call silently when the time comes."

Emmett and Rose volunteer as my partners while Carlisle, Esme and Jasper stay with Alice. She must be feeling guilty about the last failure to capture James because she's focused intently on nailing down the timing from her visions.

"They will be in range in 67 seconds. We need to start running this way to meet them in the wild. It will give us more space between them and the city."

And just like that, we're off.

About 2 miles into the forest I catch Victoria and James's scent. Our party turns to tail them. Suddenly, Alice shows me a picture of the ravine Victoria has chosen to make her escape through. I tap Emmett and Rose who follow me silently as we break from the pack.

We cut through the corner of the city and take our places inside the ravine. With the recent rain, there is about 18 inches of water in the very bottom flowing into a culvert. Alice has chosen a perfect place as it's downstream and close enough to town to fool them into a false sense of security. I take my place in the bottom of the ravine while Rosalie and Emmett take position near the top to tackle any escape attempts.

I hear Victoria's thoughts coming, but James's is silent. After he figured out my talent, I'm not surprised. If I was in his position, I would keep my internal monologue as vacant as possible and with his prior success he has no need to quickly adapt to changes; he already has his ace in the hole, wanton murder.

I can see my family closing on Victoria; she's less than half a mile from me.

Then I realize something is terribly wrong.

"NOW EDWARD!" Alice screams mentally.

I charge and tackle a very surprised vampire with red hair.

There is no one else with her and she's wearing James's leather coat; it's dripping with his scent.

All 7 of us converge on this walking dead vampire.

"Where is James" I growl at her.

My life flashes before my eyes as I hear the answer in her spite filled mind.

"With his prey."

* * *

><p>The next chapter will be up quickly, I know what I just did to you.<p> 


	16. Prey and Pray

**You know when a doctor tells you you're going to feel some "pressure"? Yeah, it's kinda like that.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16 – Prey and Pray<p>

"Hey Bella, Jasper needs me to help him with a project. Can I stop by later?" Edward says as he pockets his phone. The rental car company at Quebec airport is giving me grief over trying to add another car to an already established reservation.

"What about the security?" I ask. I haven't been without an escort since I first discovered the driving factor behind the killer's motivation.

"I called in a couple of shadow units for the Canada trip, they are close by." Edward replies with confidence. He's got a mischievous glint in his eye; I wonder if Jasper is planning a prank on Emmett.

"Mam, are you still there?" The woman on the phone says.

"Thanks, I love you." I say. Edward steps out.

"Now" I get back to the woman on the other end, "What specifically do you need from me to get this reservation confirmed?" We go back and forth for another few minutes until the details are hammered out.

Hanging up the phone, the silence washes over me. It's been so long since I've been able to hear myself think it's intoxicating. I make myself some hot cocoa and get comfortable on the couch; the second Tom Clancy book is getting to the good part. The family is about to get smuggled out of Soviet Russia, I can't wait to see what happens.

The stairs squeak as I open the book.

"Edward?" I call out. _I thought he just left; maybe he came back to get something._

"Hello Detective." A smooth, icy, voice says from the staircase.

My heart lurches. A gust of wind hits my face and I feel hands on my shoulders, pinning me on the couch.

"You've got some interesting friends, it's a shame he couldn't see this." The voice replies as he releases me.

I stand and face him. It's the man from the interview. He's wearing nothing but tattered jeans and smells like… skunk? _I was right, it really is him._

Dear Lord.

His eyes.

_What the hell is wrong with his eyes?_

They are blood red.

I bolt for my gun on the table next to me. Out of nowhere, my right arm explodes in pain. Hitting the floor, I try to scramble to my feet but collapse when my arm can't support me. It's completely broken.

"Pity Bella, I expected more from you." My tormentor says as his hand runs down my back.

_Where the hell are the security guards!_

I open my mouth to scream, but don't even get a second out before he's wrapped around me with his hand is over my mouth.

"Come now Bella, you can do better than that." He whispers into my ear. His free hand snakes across my torso as his tongue sweeps my neck. I'm dangling off the floor as he holds me to his chest. I ram my good elbow into his rib cage as hard as I can, but he just laughs. Yanking my hair, he pulls me to a standing position just long enough to punch me in the back, throwing me into my desk across the room.

The desk splinters as my existence becomes a mixture of agony and horror.

My dream..._ It was supposed to be a robbery, not murder._

It hurts to breathe, to move. My head explodes in pain as I hear my own skull crack. I try to get up only to realize my feet and legs won't move.

_Dear God, I'm going to die._

_I let them down, all down. He's going to keep killing… killed the guards before he came in the house… never see Edward again… I love him… was supposed to be happy with him… just found him… love him… I failed… evil won… I'm sorry… I can't die! I still have work to do!_

The demonmoves to stand over me. I've never seen such a mask of satisfaction; this look is reserved only for victims, none who see it survive. _I won't catch him… I won't be the one to bring him down… he's going to grow strong off me… I've strengthened him; he's stronger because of me! _

Pain blurs my vision. "It's only a few more moments now" He says as he caresses my shoulder. There is a rushing sound in my ears, but I can hear the maniacal, demonic laughter loud and clear. He drags his fingers down my left side; I hear and feel my ribs snap one by one.

Without warning, the door breaks and a loud growling fills the room. James is no longer standing over me. I try to focus on the noise, but can only see furniture and walls disintegrating. Out of nowhere, Carlisle and Esme Cullen crowd my vision.

"Run!" I try to tell them. It sounds like a whisper to me.

"Bella, don't worry, it's over, he's not going to hurt you anymore" Esme says. She takes my hand.

_At least I won't die alone._

A terrible sound that like metal splintering hits me and a second later, Emmett and Edward are at my side.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I failed you!" Edward says frantically.

The blackness is creeping in, closing in on me.

"Where is he!" I sputter. My cheeks and chin feel wet, I must be coughing blood.

Carlisle says. "She's bleeding internally, her spine and arm is broken, she has broken ribs which may have punctured a lung and the skull fracture likely is causing a hematoma or concussion."

_I knew it was bad._

"Don't worry Bella, we got both of them. They're dead." Edward says softly.

"Thank you… I love you… I'm sorry."

_He won't ever hurt anyone else, he dies with me._

Then everything went dark.

_XXX_

Death is cold.

And quiet.

_I still had work to do. I could have done so much more._

Mysteriously, my hands twitch with a pleasant sensation, warmth. It creeps up my arms and overtakes the march of death.

I might make it through this!

The warmth increases through my body.

And keeps going.

And escalating.

It's too hot.

My arms are on fire.

I wake up screaming to the night with wind rushing through my hair.

Edward is carrying me so fast it's like we're flying.

"What… happening!" I grit through the pain.

"I'm sorry Bella; we couldn't get you to help in time." He says.

"Gonna die… already dead… feels… hell."

"No Bella" he says with sadness, "But you are going to wish you were. I've done something to you that will save your life, but it's going to be agony for 3 days. You'll wish to die to stop the pain and you will never be the same again, but I just couldn't lose you. Not like this. Not so soon."

"Stay… me" I beg. _I'm so scared._

"Of course I will, but you won't be able to tell. From my point of view you'll be in a coma." He says as he looks down at me. I have never seen this look of misery on him and I never want to again.

My body jerks with pain and I scream again. My vision clouds with red and the burning fire reaches my ears.

"Help me…burning everywhere!" I scream.

"I know Bella. You don't have long so I want you to remember three things. I love you, you love me, and the burning won't last forever."

His cool lips meet mine and the fire takes me.

XXX

No relief, no release. I have nothing, I am nothing.

The fire scorches every thought I have, the screaming brings no one. Time means little to me here, even though Edward said the fire would end. I search endlessly for a reason to explain what's happening to me. If I could only make sense of this agony I could defeat it. I search of similar pain and find only my past.

My mother beating me, killers hunting me; I beg them for mercy but they're not really here. I try to run, to hide, and to fight; nothing works.

Edward was wrong. I did die. I am in hell. I will never see him again. Is the one who killed me here too?

_Edward loves me, I love him and the burning won't last forever._

If I'm dead, how is my heart still beating?

Days pass in my fiery prison. As I try to understand my new existence, I feel my mind expand. No longer can I only think of one thing at a time, multiple trains of agony flow through my awareness. It feels as though the burning shackles crushing my mind have transformed into rivers of lava flowing through my brain. I can feel the fire everywhere, almost down to each and every cell.

He said he loved me. He said I love him, but he said he did this to me.

He also said he did it to save my life.

But he didn't. I'm in hell. What kind of life can I have as cinders?

_Edward loves me, I love him and the burning won't last forever._

Fighting the pain does nothing, so I try a new path.

I focus on miniscule parts of my ever burning body to hide from the pain. It doesn't work, but I'm shocked by what I find.

My toes, which had long since burned away, didn't hurt. My fingers followed, then my wrists, ankles, arms and legs. My ears cool and I hear something, actually hear something!

It's water. A trickling of water over rocks, much like a fountain.

_Would that water save me?_ I order my body to inhale and for the first time in this eternity, I have control over something solid.

Whoever damned me to this hell must have gotten angry because my chest and heart started burning hotter than before.

_This is possible?_

_Edward loves me, I love him and the burning won't last forever._

Once again I try to scream but this time I can hear my voice loud and clear. I hear glass break and water spill. _My scream reached the outside world!_

I can feel a presence, an entity and I try once more to scream for help. A hand takes mine and I hear a whisper, "Bella you're doing great, it's almost over, let me help you. Try to stay still if you can."

It's Jasper Cullen.

_I'm not dead; what did Edward do to me?_

I try to ask Jasper what's happening to me, but I only hear myself scream. Instead, I do my best to obey. I lock my arms and legs in place, but my chest refuses to comply. I try to scream for Edward, he said he wouldn't leave me.

_Edward loves me, I love him and the burning won't last forever._

My chest quivers and my heart starts racing. The pain breaks all control I have over my body and I desperately thrash, scream and claw my way in it.

Then, at the edge of reason, my heart stops and everything is deathly still.

I move a toe, blink my eyes. Once again I am in command of myself. There are several people with me, I can feel them. Flipping up to a combat stance, I'm ready to fight anyone who tries to hurt me again.

I'm in a bedroom with no windows and several people. Alice, Jasper and Emmett Cullen are standing next to a familiar face, but I can't place his name. Four more people are standing behind them.

"It's alright Bella, it's over." Jasper says with his hands facing out.

_They all look the same as before, but different_. "Jasper? What are you doing here?"

"Bella, I know you're scared right now, but you need to know you're among friends, we will not hurt you. Please nod or speak if you understand." He says.

I swallow to answer him and my throat catches fire again.

"My throat is burning!" I yell in a panic.

"We can help you with that, can you follow me?" Jasper replies calmly.

I feel like I can trust him, he's a friend. He won't hurt me or burn me.

"Alright."

One of the women standing behind Emmett opens the door for Jasper; everyone in the room backs up as I go by but I can feel them follow me. I follow Jasper up some stairs, through a large room and out a door. The house is huge and located in the middle of the forest covered in snow. The sun has just set and Jasper turns to face me.

"Bella, before I can help you, I need to tell you a few things." He says carefully.

I nod as I see the rest of the people from the bedroom come outside.

"What do you remember before the burning?" He asks.

I think back to a time before I was turned to ash. It's far less clear then I thought it would be, I can remember the fire more acutely then I remember anything else.

"Edward said he loved me, I loved him and the burning wouldn't last forever."

"Do you remember being attacked?" He replies.

A pang of panic hits my chest. "His eyes were red, he was a demon."

Jasper flinches. "James was his name; he was a vampire. We are also vampires and we killed him. You were badly injured from the attack and we had to change you from a human into a vampire to save your life."

"WHAT?" I scream. "You turned me into him?" _I would rather die than become like James. _The memories of my life come back in waves; the attack, falling in love with Edward, working for the FBI catching serial killers, and on.

Jasper quickly replies, "No Bella, you don't have to be like James, you can be like Edward."

_What does this mean… how is this possible… where is Edward… I have to kill people… how do I kill myself…_

I feel overwhelmed with comfort and love.

"I won't be a monster like him." I say quietly, sinking to the ground.

"You don't have to." Jasper quickly says. "All vampires here live off of animals. We are currently in the middle of a vast nature preserve in the middle of Alaska with no humans for hundreds of miles. We brought you here so you could learn to live without killing people."

"Where's Edward? He said he wouldn't leave me." I say. Just to be sure I scan the faces of the… people on the porch. Alice waves at me with a smile, but her eyes tell me a different story. _She has fear._

"There have been complications in our plan to keep you safe and he had to stay in Portland for a short while. He will be here as soon as he possibly can."

I can feel myself calming down and gathering my wits. I swallow by habit and the burning in my throat worsens.

"I'm thirsty."

XXX

We run at an amazing speed to look for… food.

Jasper and Emmett give me what I can only describe as a bare bones profile of my new situation. Vampires drink blood, but sunlight does not hurt them. Garlic is a joke, crosses can't burn them, they don't sleep, they can go into churches and their bodies are like a mixture of stone and metal. Because our skin is tough like stone, direct sunlight refracts and makes keeping ourselves secret impossible.

Another key point they told me was as vampires, keeping ourselves safe depends on keeping ourselves secret. I can only imagine the carnage that would occur if the world learned of their existence. Also, apparently as a _newborn_ vampire, I can't stop myself from killing humans for food, so they brought me to the damn Artic Circle to prevent it.

The speed at which I can run is unreal, it's like I'm flying through the forest.

_Just like I did when Edward carried me._

As we hunt, Emmett seems relaxed, almost happy with me while Jasper is ever watchful; I'm not sure for what. It takes a few hours, but I master the basics of the new… diet. It's funny to me that tomorrow's Thanksgiving and the last thing I need is an oven. I'm also wearing different clothes I have never seen before, a deep burgundy turtleneck sweater and dark blue slacks with black high heel boots. _I'll have to ask who changed my clothes. _

As we approach the house I feel the presence of the ones inside. It matches the perceptions I've been receiving from Jasper, Emmett and Alice. When they said vampires senses were heightened, I guess this is what they meant. Jasper opens the door and introduces me to the other vampires.

"Bella, this is Eleazar Denali and his wife Carmen. Over there is Tanya, Irina and Kate Denali. This is their home.

Eleazar steps forward, "A pleasure to meet you."

"Again." I reply. _I know his face._

He pauses for a fraction of a second, "Yes, again."

"Why did I meet you before? I vaguely remember you with Edward."

"Ah, yes. That. Carlisle asked me to see you to determine if you had any latent talents that assisted you in your investigative work."

"Eleazar, we were hoping to tell Bella more about that when she got settled." Jasper injects. "You know about certain elevated risks at the current time."

Jasper is clearly holding back information.

"What risks Jasper?" I ask, turning my attention towards him. If he thinks he can tell me half-truths and expect me to swallow it, he's mistaken.

He opens his mouth and closes it without making a sound. "Well?" I snap.

"Like your strength, speed and senses, everything from your mortal life is amplified and you had some powerful latent talents then, if you learn about your amplified abilities it could make it difficult to control you."

That pissed me off, really pissed me off.

"How DARE you think to control me!" I scream as I charge him. "You turn me into vampire and think to control me? What in the hell gave you the idea that you could!" _I'll kick his vampire ass so hard it will make his teeth hurt._

Just as quickly as I reach him, I'm face down on the floor with Jasper, Emmett and Kate pinning me.

"Bella calm down" Jasper says placidly. "I can explain everything if you promise to hear me out, can you do that?" His demeanor oddly tells me he's not upset or lying, even though I'm face down on a floor.

_I'm clearly not getting answers down here_. "Um, sure. I don't know why I did that, other than the fact you're hiding something from me."

Emmett and Jasper haul me to a chair in a corner. "Stay there, deal?" Jasper says, intently focusing on my every move.

He sits on the couch across the room. "Most importantly, as a newborn vampire you have very little control over base impulses and emotions; that is why you attacked me. It is very important that you learn to control yourself."

_Oh, that's all. Self-control I can do._

I nod. "Now tell me about this talent you say I had before the fire." I reply.

"First I want to know how you made me talk." Jasper replies. Everyone in the room freezes.

Alice joins Jasper on the couch while Eleazar stands closer to Emmett. The others are watching, but on the far wall.

_What does he mean? I wasn't doing anything. _"I made you what?"

"I had no intention of telling you that information as I felt it would provoke you. I was right." He says.

"Just try to focus on what you were doing when Jasper was answering you" Eleazar says. He looks like he's trying to bore through my head with his eyes.

_I remember questioning people when I was human, it felt like that._

"I was just interrogating you. You had information I wanted and I got it. I knew you were trying to hide something from me so I focused on you while thinking about the truth."

"Fascinating, I can't sense that gift at all." Eleazar says with awe. "Bella, my amplified trait allows me to sense others' talents but with you, I feel nothing. When you were human I could only sense your shield when you were awake; once asleep I detected an increased awareness of perception, you were more aware of other's minds."

"And now?" I ask. _How or when he saw me sleeping is odd, but will have to wait._

"Now it seems your shield has grown as well as your perception ability; will you please stop doing that?" Eleazar grits.

"Doing what?" I say.

"I was going to tell you anyway, but you forced me to say it." He replies. "What were you doing right then?"

"I'm just paying attention to your answer; I want to know the truth."

Would you like to try again?" Eleazar asks with curiosity.

Jasper cuts in, "I don't think that's such a good idea. It set her off last time."

_Who in the hell does he think he is? I need to know what's going on here._

"Bella, remember what I said?" Jasper says cautiously.

"I'll volunteer!" Emmett says loudly.

My anger dissipates into calm. "I can do this; I'll stay in the chair. Deal?" I say.

Jasper nods.

"Alright Bella, try and interview me like you did Jasper." Emmett counters.

"Ok, ummmm, what should I ask you?"

"Something you think he doesn't want to answer." Eleazar says.

"Uh, ok." I reply. I look around the rooms for clues. Tanya, Kate and Irina are still on the far side of the wall; something about them feels vain.

I focus on Emmett like I did with Jasper. I feel his presence near me; it's like I can feel what his mind is doing. I close my eyes to get my bearings; Emmett's mind is doing many things at once. Listening, watching, sitting, I can feel every part of activity. I find and focus on the parts of the brain where truth lies without thinking about it.

"Who's the best looking between Kate, Tanya and Irina?"

Everyone's mouth hung open except Emmett's. He looks like he's trying to keep him mouth shut, and losing.

"Irina."

"Wow Bella, you know how to cut to the quick!" Alice squeals. "This is going to be great!"

"Uh, glad you like it?" I stammer. _It's odd that this seems normal to her, but as a vampire, I suppose what is considered "normal" is a bit different._

The next few questions from volunteers are hit and miss. We learn that when I focus on a person they can't think of anything but the answer to the question. They try to say nothing, but can't. I can feel the presence of everyone in the house but only when I focus on a particular presence does my "talent" work. Eleazar and Jasper are the most interested in this new ability but it feels normal to me, like something as easy as closing my fingers.

They say it's rather an unpleasant experience and one by one, politely decline another round.

I look around the room for my next try and see Tanya painting her nails.

"Tanya, can you tell me something you consider abnormal?"

"A man who can resist my charms." She replies without looking up.

"And how do you feel about today's events?"

She gets the same look Emmett did when I asked him about the sisters. "I wish Edward had never met you because he's distracted with you and won't see how good I would be for him."

I lunged across the room before anyone else blinked. My fist meets Tanya's face and I hear stone crack as she sails into the wall. "You keep your filthy hands off my Edward!" I scream as I re-close the distance between us. Kate grabs me and tries to pull me off Tanya but I'm not through with her yet. Almost without thinking, I kick Tanya's knee and hear another cracking sound.

"It's not working!" Kate yells.

Eleazar, Jasper and Emmett join her and they lift me off my target as I kick the air.

"We're done for a while Eleazar." Jasper says angrily. They carry me outside and set me down in the snow, surrounding me. They're all looking at each other with worry in their eyes.

"I'm sorry" I say sheepishly. "I didn't think, I just acted."

"Bella, I understand what you're going through but you need to realize you could have killed Tanya." Jasper says slowly.

_Oh is that all? Whoops._

"I see."

"You didn't feel anything from me?" Kate, of all people asks.

"I can feel your presence like everyone else's." I reply.

"That's not what I meant, you can't feel this?" She says as she grabs my hand.

"Feel what?"

Everybody shares that same look again.

"What?" I ask. I'm trying not to focus on anyone in particular as it tends to freak everyone, including myself, out.

"Her shield is stronger." Eleazar says. "We need to find out what she's capable of."

"Not right now we don't" Jasper says tensely. "She needs some cool off time and we need to keep Tanya away from her."

_What's this now about a shield?_

"I want to know." I say. _Shouldn't I be the one making this decision?_

"Bella, you are less than a day old and have attacked two people. You need to take a break" Jasper retorts.

"And do what?" I screech. "We're in the middle of nowhere, I've been burned into a rabid freak, I don't know what I _can_ do and my throat is itching!"

Emmett speaks up, "I can take you hunting again Bella. This place is loaded with bear and they make good toys. They are especially irate when you wake them up from hibernation this time of year.

_That could be interesting._

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>You know there is a whole other side to this… it's worse than you think.<strong>


	17. The Impossible Wager

**Ok, we've got 2 chapters left and they are big ones. You WILL get EPOV in this chapter… just not yet.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17 – The Impossible Wager<p>

BPOV

Three feet of snow does not even slow me down. Emmett had to promise Jasper he wouldn't encourage my… skill before Jasper would let me hunt alone with him. As we left the clearing I notice the "awareness" as Eleazar puts it, of every person in the house fade away. I follow Emmett through the snow distracted by the absurdity of this entire situation.

_I am a vampire._ _What in the hell do I do now? Live in the Artic Circle with polar bears and caribou? Where do I go for clothes? Edward and his family doesn't seem to have a problem getting clothes, come to think of it, they looked really well off. I guess it's easier if you don't need a 401k._

Edward is a vampire.

_The whole time he knew about the killers, the whole time! I never saw it coming. I have never been lied to so completely in my life… was everything he said a lie? He said he loved me, was that a lie?_

I think back to what Edward said in the forest.

"I couldn't lose you, not like this, not so soon."

_Would he say that if he didn't love me?_

Would he have turned me into a _vampire_ if he didn't care?

No, he wouldn't. Why would create such a liability that it requires evacuation to the North Pole if he didn't care? If it was just to keep his secret he could have let me die and it would have died with me.

But he didn't.

He's telling the truth.

_He loves me, I love him and the burning didn't last forever._

"Hey Bella" Emmett says coming to a stop. I make my way back to him and he points to a cave, one sluggish heartbeat is inside.

"What do I do?" I breathe.

"You don't have to whisper, it's not like we're trying to keep him from waking up."

"Oh, right."

We both walk into the cave right up to the bear; his hot breath tickles my feet.

"All right big boy, rise and shine!" Emmett bellows.

Nothing happens.

"Is that how it's gonna be?" He retorts to the unconscious bear.

I squat down and give the bear a heave to try and roll him over. Instead, he slides into the wall hard enough to break one of his ribs.

That wakes him.

The bear roars in pain and stands up; he's at least 10 feet tall. Emmett backs off saying, "He's all yours!"

_I am about to cage fight a bear._

Looking into an angry set of teeth, I hiss back. The bear looks at me for a second before charging. Using kenpo moves I break an arm and take out a knee… on a bear. It howls in pain and tries to retreat away from the cave but Emmett grabs it around the torso and _picks up the freaking bear._

"Not so fast smokey!" He says laughing. Emmett drops him in the back of the cave.

"You wanna share?" Emmett asks. "It's my favorite."

"Uh, ok." I stammer.

We each take a side; fur and blood fill my mouth. Waves of relief wash down my throat as the burning sensation subsides into a scratchy feeling.

_Emmett is right, this is way better then caribou, I need to find a way to eat with less fur in my mouth._

As we begin the run back home, I think about what Jasper said earlier about learning to control myself. "Hey Emmett, remember when I shoved the bear?"

"Yeah, I didn't expect you to break a bone, but hey, it worked."

"Is that what Jasper meant by learning self-control?"

"Ummmmm, kinda. He's more worried about you losing your temper, but I can tell you from experience it sucks to accidentally destroy a load-bearing wall while wrestling."

_I can destroy walls?_

I think back to when I was attacked. I could only see walls exploding and furniture disintegrating.

_I guess so._

"So how can I get a handle on _not_ destroying the walls?" I ask.

"It's just a matter of training and practice." He replies casually. "I'm sure you'll get the hang of it."

"How?" I reply.

"You know, practice how to hold a pencil without breaking it, or hold a fork without bending it, things like that." He counters.

I think back to my old life, self-control was second nature to me.

_Why didn't that amplify?_

_Maybe it did and I just have to use it._

We get back to the house and I feel everyone's presence again, there are two less than when I left.

"Jasper!" I yell as I walk through the front door. Everybody stops what they are doing and stares at me. I've got an idea he's going to love.

"I'm coming Bella" he says calmly from across the house.

A quick look around tells me Tanya and Irina are the missing people.

_I guess I scared them off, hope I'm not supposed to feel bad or something._

"You wanted something?" he says as he emerges from the hallway. Emmett closes the door behind me.

"I want you to piss me off."

"Excuse me?" He responds. Once again, the jaws of everyone present gape open, even Emmett.

"I thought about what you said and I want to practice self-control. If I can train to interrogate serial killers and keep my composure I can train to control myself now, right?"

"Ummmmm, Bella. I don't think that's such a good idea." Jasper replies coolly.

"Why? I want to know what I'm really capable of." I shoot back.

_You'd think he would be happy about me not wanting to attack him._

"It's a bad idea to start on the most hostile form of control first. You should work up to controlling your rage, not jumping off from it – and if you can't even stop yourself from forcing me to confess like you did just now, I think it's an especially bad idea."

_Whoops._

"Geez Emmett, what kind of bear did you find for her?" Kate snips.

"Nothing she couldn't handle," Emmett shoots back.

_This is ridiculous. He's got this idea that I don't know what's best for me._

"You wanna know what?" I yell. "Forget it, I'll just go on beating the hell out of you and Tanya and whoever else won't stop treating me like a convict and we'll see how that works! Deal?"

Without waiting for a response I turn and open the door.

Instead of opening it, I ripped the door off its hinges.

"What now, bitches!" I shout while stomping out into the yard.

_I want Edward._

I walk across the house clearing to the tree line and sit on a large rock jutting out of the ground. I can hear everything going on in the house through the new… window.

"Jasper, you couldn't even let her try? She actually wanted to practice conscious self-control and you threw it back in her face?" Emmett snaps.

"Forgive me Emmett, but intentionally antagonizing a newborn to look for her breaking point is not something I would put odds on, let alone sell tickets to. I think Carmen would like to have a house left when we leave." Jasper retorts.

"You couldn't find something else for her to practice on? I thought it was a good idea." Emmett retorts.

"It was, until Bella's talent ran everything off the rails." Jasper replies pointedly.

"Truthsayer" A high-pitched voice says. It's the second thing I've heard Alice say since I woke up.

"What honey?" Jasper says.

"She's a truth-sayer, one to whom you cannot lie." Alice replies. "And while it's nobody's fault she's volatile, how we treat her will decide how she comes to terms with her life now. Give her some credit Jasper, she was a rare person while human and will be just as rare as one of us."

She walks outside through the broken door, jogs over to my rock perch and wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"So let's get you trained."

XXX

We spent over a day with toothpicks, pencils, hammers, doors, windows, plates, glasses, and a dozen other things normal people use without shattering. We practiced odd things like flipping a coin to a specific height and washing dishes, but my second favorite part was learning to drive a car without breaking the steering wheel or pedals. I broke the rearview mirror before the car even started.

My favorite part was the hot shower.

I'm pretty sure Alice's favorite part was the nail polish, facial, and makeup she insisted I receive. I didn't do a whole lot of learning for that part; watching her flawlessly apply mascara doesn't really help me. We move from the bed to the bathroom vanity and I sit down. Quickly, Alice puts her hands over my eyes.

"Close your eyes Bella."

"Why, is something wrong?" I reply nervously.

"I just realized you haven't seen yourself since you woke up." She says.

"And?"

"And you need to know that your eyes will look different then you remember. Don't panic, ok?"

"Ok. Can I look?"

"Go ahead." She says apprehensively.

I open my eyes.

They are blood red.

_Like his._

"Bella, remember what I said? It only lasts for a few months if you stick to animals, drinking humans keeps them red."

_Jasper said I wouldn't be like James, but I am._

His eyes stare at me from the mirror, the only difference is the smile. The armrest crumbles under my grasp as panic rolls through my chest. His touch… ribs breaking… fingers groping… he's coming for me with my own eyes.

"Jasper, can you come down here for a minute?" Alice says.

Jasper quickly puts himself between Alice and I.

"Jazz, she's having trouble because of her eyes." Alice whispers.

Jasper crouches down so he's looking up at me. He pries my hands from the chair, "Bella, look at me."

"He's going to take me." I whisper.

Japser says nothing, he droops his head while keeping my hands in his.

The shell of terror trapping me begins to crack, tranquility seeps into the cage. Wave after wave batters the shell until it crumbles, taking the panic with it.

Tranquility flows through me as my fear ebbs away.

"Thank you." I hear Alice whisper and the door closes, leaving us alone.

I'm I a near trance as Alice begins curling my hair; I simply bask in the silence. For a while, I'm not a freak or a demon and I'm not about to break something.

"Alice, can I ask you something?"

"Will I have a choice to answer?" She replies casually as she moves around to start curling the other side of my hair.

"Um, sure. I'll just doodle while I talk" I say. Alice finds a notepad and pen, tossing it to me.

_I want Edward._

"Do you know when Edward will be here?" I ask.

"I know he's trying to get here as fast as possible, I wouldn't worry about it. He'll be here soon." She says without looking up from my hair.

"Do curling irons even work on our hair?" I counter.

"Yes, it just takes longer."

"Have you talked to Edward?" I press.

She pauses, "Actually no, I haven't. I suspect he's trying to get here so fast he doesn't have time to talk," she says chipper.

She knows far more than she's saying, but in the interest of peace I'll stick to my doodle pad.

"Do you know when Jasper will let me start figuring out what I can do?" I continue.

"That's cheating Bella, but I think if you can show him the control necessary to handle what you can do he would have no problem."

"Speaking of what I can do, what is it exactly that Jasper can do? He seems to have a… talent, as Eleazar puts it."

"He's empathic. He can feel and project emotions from those around him."

_I really need to readjust what I consider normal._

"Ah, and what is my shield?" I press.

"Finished!" Alice replies as she pulls me out of the chair. I take a moment to look myself over. Aside from the freakish eyes my skin is flawless, my curves are more even and overall, I look like something from a photo shoot.

"Just wait until we get you dressed!" Alice squeals as she pulls me toward the closet.

Even though it's a walk-in, Alice still manages to get lost in it. "This is Kate's, she's about your size." It's a pale grey silk shirt with a plunging V-neck and long, tapered sleeves. Alice also throws a flowing light green skirt that reaches just below my ankle and has a large silver orchid floral print all over it.

"Oops, I almost missed this!" She squeaks as she moves to a dresser in the back of the closet, handing me matching bra and underwear.

_Getting dressed, that feels normal._

I come out of the closet to find Alice holding a necklace for me. I put it on and look at myself in the mirror.

"I actually look human." I say in awe. _Except the eyes of course._

"Now what?" I ask. "I'm all dressed up with nowhere to go."

Alice is beaming and gives me a hug. "Welcome to the family Bella."

_A family… I've never been in a family._

"And this isn't dressed up, it's just dressed." She adds.

In a distant corner of my mind, the sound of a car is driving closer. It's pulling up to the house and I can feel two people inside it.

"Tanya and Irina are back." I say. _I don't know if I should apologize or spit, but I don't want to waste Alice's hard "training" so I'll be nice._

Alice is bouncing in place, "Let's go show them who's looking like a million bucks!"

Alice opens the bedroom door and follows me as I go through it. She didn't give me any shoes; maybe she's trying to stop me from storming outside again.

Walking towards the main room I can hear Eleazar and Jasper speaking in hushed tones. I enter the main room and freeze.

Edward is staring at me.

XXX

EPOV

"With his prey."

I take off without another word. James has reached Bella by now.

_How could Alice miss this?_

I hear Victoria's death through Emmett's thoughts just before they leave my range. Fear, panic and terror consume my whole being while I run as fast as possible.

_Please let her be alive._

James would only need a second to snuff out her fragile life and through her, kill me as well. I can only hope he's toying with her.

Precious minutes tick by…

As James's thoughts come in range, I am relieved to see that Bella is still alive but the sheer vileness of satisfaction he's receiving makes me see red. _I'll kill him with my bare hands._

He's breaking her ribs slowly and Bella looks like she's about to faint. My gut lurches me forward with the other things he's planning to do to her.

Bella's front door explodes with a kick and I charge James, knocking him into the kitchen. He's surprised that I'm alone and now intends to kill Bella while I watch. He charges me and I deflect him into the bookcase. I rush him and try to pin him to the wall, but he sweeps my legs out from under me and tries for Bella again. I catch his legs and hurl him into the couch.

Seconds tick by as he tries to feint, twist and crash his way towards Bella. I keep myself between him and Bella, but I'm not used to defending a fixed position in combat and can't manage to take his head.

Suddenly, Carlisle and Esme crash through the back door and surround Bella. James almost registers the fact that he's now outnumbered before Emmett runs through where the front door used to be and tackles James from behind.

"Run!" I hear Bella cough to Esme and Carlisle. I can smell the blood.

With Emmett pinning James, I decapitate the bastard without a second thought.

The thoughts from my family are almost as panicked as my own. At her side, it worse that I thought.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I failed you!" _Carlisle can help her, she'll make it…_

"Where is he!" She wretches with blood sputtering out of her mouth.

"She's bleeding internally, her spine and arm is broken, she has broken ribs which may have punctured a lung and the skull fracture likely is causing a hematoma or concussion." Carlisle says urgently. _"Edward, she's paralyzed from the waist down and with the blood she's coughing up she's not stable enough to move. She won't make it to the operating table._

_My Bella, so fragile, so fierce. _

"Don't worry Bella, we got both of them. They're dead" I say as I hold her hand and stroke her hair. _We were supposed to have at least a few years; fate is cruel to both of us._

"Thank you… I love you… I'm sorry" She whispers. The grip on her hand goes slack.

"Carlisle, is there anything you can do to help her?" I shout. I can hear her heartbeat speeding up and her breathing decrease. My medical degree tells me she has maybe 30 minutes without treatment. _How useless that degree is._

"There is, but you'll have to help" He replies without taking his eyes off Bella. His thoughts give me the one answer I didn't want to hear.

"Is there nothing?" I ask in desperation.

He silently picks up Bella's arm, "You'll need to seal the wound with venom if you don't want to leave a mark."

_She's lost everything because of me._

I take her wrist and damn her.

XXX

I bring Bella through my front door; Alice Jasper and Rosalie are waiting for me. By their thoughts I can tell Alice has briefed them. Bella is screaming as I lay her on the couch, it sickens me to see her legs so still.

"Mom, Dad and Emmett are faking the fire and Bella's death" Alice says quietly.

Jasper adds, "We need to get her out of here, this is no place to corral a newborn."

"Where should we go?" Rosalie says. She looks at Bella wondering if she looked anything like that when Carlisle brought her home screaming.

"We don't have any place rural enough; we need a human buffer of at least 20 miles." Jasper replies.

"What about 200?" Alice says. I can see the plan solidify in her mind.

"Make the call" I say. I hope the Denali's are good enough friends to help train a newborn.

_Will she even be my Bella when she wakes up?_

I grab a large bowl and fill it with ice water. With a washcloth, I begin to clean up Bella. She has blood on her face, neck and hands as well as on her clothes. Rosalie silently retrieves something from Esme's closet as she is closest to Bella's size. Both Jasper and Rosalie leave the room to give us some privacy as I change her clothes.

Alice is the first to rejoin me with a brush and starts on Bella's hair.

"I'm sorry Edward" she says defeated.

_I didn't have a choice… this was the best I could hope for._ Alice tells me without words.

"What… what do you mean?"

Alice's thoughts tell me of a betrayal I never thought possible.

"How DARE YOU!" I scream, throwing Alice across the room. The wall caves and she doesn't even move as I pick her up by the throat.

Jasper and Rosalie burst into the room with utter shock on their faces. Jasper takes in my state of mind and quickly moves to attack me.

"Everybody stop!" Alice screams.

"You had better have a damn good explanation Edward!" Jasper growls.

"What the hell is going on!" Rosalie shoots back.

"You are not my sister Alice." I say as I throw her towards Jasper.

"Everybody calm down. Mom, Dad and Emmett are almost back. I'll explain everything when they get here" Alice says shaking.

The minutes tick by as I pace close to my writhing Bella. Jasper keeps himself between myself and Alice while Rosalie is comforting Alice.

_Comfort she doesn't deserve…_

The rest of the family arrives 10 minutes later; their thoughts solemn. Gloom changes to worry as they take in the scene they've walked into.

"What is going on?" Carlisle says. Esme moves over to check Bella.

"Are you going to finally tell them or should I?" I spit towards Alice.

She sags for a moment before speaking, "Edward you have to understand, I had no choice. It was the impossible wager with all choices bringing destruction."

"Alice" Carlisle says. "Start at the beginning." All eyes move from Carlisle to Alice.

"Thursday morning, Bella was presenting her profile of James and Victoria to the police and I got a vision of the Volturi coming. They finally noticed the killings, the press conference Bella ordered police gave finally got to them. As the assault team was just about to leave Volterra, Aro decided to join them just as we feared. Aro, Jane, Alec, Felix, Dimitri and Renata will be here in 3 days."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jasper asks as he wraps his arm around her shoulder.

_She really didn't tell anybody._

"I was going to, but when I went to find Carlisle, I got a vision of Edward joining the Volturi."

She continued, "Aro was going to find James, but through touching him he would have of learned about us guarding Bella. Naturally he would want to know what was so important about a human that we would aggressively guard her for. He would also learn of Edward's talent, which he currently does not have knowledge of. I sent Edward to Boston to keep him away from me."

"You still had no right Alice." I seethe.

"Edward, calm down" Carlisle of all people says. "What exactly did you do Alice?"

"James and Victoria figured out Edward's telepath capability and made a plan to get around it. Victoria mentally focused on what she wanted Edward to hear and James thought about mundane human tasks to mask his intent. James also put his clothing on Victoria to make it smell like both of them were running and used the skunk trick to disguise his smell near Bella's house."

"That's what they did Alice, not what you did." I seethe.

"I saw that the plan would work if I said nothing and I let it happen."

The whole room freezes with the revelation that Alice actually _helped_ James get to Bella.

"Alice, I know you and love you." Carlisle says slowly. "I trust you enough to know you would have had to face a life or death situation to take such drastic measures."

"Bella had three possible outcomes." She says. "Killed by James, kidnapped and changed by Aro or changed by you Edward and you would never have done it if there was any other way."

Blind fury fuels my lunge toward Alice.

Just as quickly, Jasper and Emmett pin me to the floor as Rosalie throws herself in front of Alice.

Carlisle steps in and helps me up.

"Edward, think about it. Aro discovers Bella, and your gift, as well as your connection to her through James. Taking Bella and changing her would be a dual blessing as he would wager, and according to Alice correctly, that you would join his coven to stay with Bella."

"So" I say turning back to Alice, "Your brilliant solution was to volunteer Bella to be tormented by a sadistic killer? Look at her!"

"I knew she would make it." Alice replies. "We needed to kill Victoria so the Volturi wouldn't have a reason to stay."

"She was already in far too much danger. She's not a lamb tied to the stake!" I yell. The thoughts of everyone are beginning to agree with Alice's complicity.

"Edward, she did the best she could." Esme says. "You need to focus on what you. She moves between Jasper and Emmett pulling my face towards hers, "Bella is going to need you; you can help her."

I walk over to Bella who has stopped moving.

_There's nothing I can do._

"How do we get her to Alaska?"

"What's this about Alaska?" Carlisle says.

Alice and Jasper fill him in and the plan is made. Emmett, Jasper and Alice will take Bella via private jet to Anchorage and drive the remaining distance to the Denali's home. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and I must stay here to meet the Volturi and I have to fake Bella's death records.

_It's not fair that Alice gets to stay with Bella while I clean up her mess._

XXX

Bella's group has departed and I await the call from police. It doesn't take long as it's not hard for a uniform cop to think there might be a body in a house destroyed by a gas explosion at night.

Pulling in the driveway with the coroner van, her house is still smoldering and being hosed down by the fire crews. Her car is intact with the exception of the windshield that has a 4x4 sticking through the glass and various dents.

Her car…

I open the trunk and see her packed bags for the Toronto trip. I also see the shopping bag with my gift for Bella. I quickly take it and close the trunk before anyone notices. I also take her toothbrush; I'll need it to fake the DNA identification for the records.

Around the house, Ben and his crew are processing the perimeter while waiting for the fire marshal to give the all-clear. Ben notices me standing by my van with transport gear and walks over to me.

"How you doing Edward? You still working graveyard?"

His thoughts tell me he has no idea where he is.

"Ben, this is Bella's house."

His smile slowly fades as his thoughts catch up to the awful reality.

"No… she… wait… what?" He stammers.

"I left her at home a few hours ago. She was fine… everything was fine."

Ben sinks to the ground, clearly traumatized.

"Maybe she went out…"

"Ben, the police didn't call me here because they found an empty house."

The fire marshal gives the all clear and Ben's team moves in. Lauren, shouts at Ben and I that they located the body.

"Ben, time to go to work."

Carlisle, Esme and Emmett did a really good job.

Carlisle had retrieved a cadaver from the morgue to take Bella's place; I would have to fix that paperwork later. She was placed on Bella's bed and fell with the mattress when the loft collapsed. Of course, the body had been burned beyond recognition, fingerprints would be useless. Dental records could be faked once the real set was sent for identification and I could send off false samples for DNA verification.

I would also have to call the FBI to notify John and her next of kin. Based on what I knew of him, he would be here in the morning. It doesn't take long to collect the body and document the necessary information. All too soon, I'm in the morgue, performing an autopsy on Bella's substitute.

I fill out the necessary paperwork and sit down to call Mike, who is no doubt sleeping in a hotel in Canada. The call goes to voicemail, so I try Angela's number next.

She picks up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" She says half-awake.

"Angela this is Edward Cullen."

"Edward, do you know what time it is?" She replies sleepy and annoyed.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but there was an accident and I need the FBI's number if you have it."

"FBI, did something happen to Bella?" Angela asks, waking herself up.

"She's dead Angela." I choke out. "There was a gas explosion at her house and she's dead."

"Oh, no" Angela whispers. "Jessica, wake up, there's been an accident."

I hear Jessica fumble, "What?"

Angela repeats what I told her; from the silence on the end I can tell that Jessica is also in shock.

"Angela, have you been contacted by the FBI yet? I need their number and I don't want to wait for the receptionist to get in Monday morning."

"Um, yeah." Angela says. "They called Mike's phone; I'll get him.

About 5 minutes go by as I hear Angela bang on Mike's door and explain the situation yet again. Mike gets on the phone.

"Hey Edward, here's the number," Mike says as he rattles off the information. "Should we come back?" He asks.

"I think Bella would want you to do the job you went there for." I don't need any more eyes around here investigating; it's going to be hard enough with Bella's boss. "Ben and I will keep you posted, I need to go."

"Good luck." Mike says and hangs up the phone.

The next call I have to make is Agent Tyler; it was the only number they had.

"Hello?"

"Agent Durden, this is Edward Cullen. I have some bad news and need to contact Bella's next of kin." I say.

_I'll have to talk to her mother and father. What should I say, your daughter is dead and she's lucky to have escaped your abuse?_

That would be a bad idea.

"What's happened? Is she going to be OK?" Durden asks, clearly alarmed.

"Tyler, I'm not supposed to say anything until the family can be notified, but I can tell you she's not going to be ok, you understand? Now I need John's number."

"Please, not Bella" Tyler whispers. There is a pause as he inhales deeply. "Here's the number." He gives it to me and I hang up.

_Next._

I dial John's number and am greeted on the second ring.

"Hello, who is this?" He says quickly.

"Agent Douglas, this is Dr. Edward Cullen from the Portland Maine medical examiner's office."

"Edward Cullen? Bella's Edward?"

"Yes sir and I'm afraid I'm calling in an official capacity. There was an explosion at her house this evening and she didn't survive."

Dead silence echoed on the other end of the line.

"I'm on my way," John chokes.

"Sir, I need contact information for Bella's family, can you bring her file?"

"She didn't have family." The phone line went dead.

I spent the next couple of hours altering the records for the substitute body Carlisle had taken from the morgue. She was a Jane Doe drug overdose that Carlisle had treated a few days prior and had yet to be claimed. She weighed substantially less than Bella did, but the fire solved that problem.

My Bella… on a plane to her new existence.

_I told her I wouldn't leave her, I lied._

Just before 6am, John arrives at the police station. I meet him at the front desk and take him to my office. He hands me Bella's medical file and sits down.

"What happened?" He says.

"From what I saw, there was some sort of explosion that destroyed the whole house. Bella was found on top of the charred mattress that fell through the dining room when the loft collapsed. I heard the fire marshal say it looked like an accidental fire but he has not made his report yet."

"And yours?" He asks me.

"I finished the autopsy before I called you; I wanted to be able to give Bella's family as much information as possible" I reply. "I still need to do dental verification and I've already sent off DNA samples, but for mode of death, it looks accidental."

John sags and nods, "I never thought it would end like this for her. She had so much life in her, such a breath of fresh air."

_I know only too well how much life just left the world._

"I was thinking about asking her to be my wife." I say quietly.

"I know!" John says as he breaks down crying. "I saw it in your eyes. She was so wonderful, after all the rotten hands she had been dealt she was happy and more alive than I had ever seen her!"

"I'm sorry" I whisper. "I failed her."

We spend the next few hours trading stories about Bella; it turns out she was an avid prankster and was about to nail her fifth serial killer. Sadly, it was James. I told him about meeting her in the elevator and how she would tell the truth even when it embarrassed her. He told me about her martial arts competitions where she would dupe the chauvinist opponents by playing up her feminine image. Evidently, she was a master at interrogation without saying a word.

After a while, John gets up. "I should go, I need to take care of the arrangements. "Do you want to come?"

With the Volturi coming and Bella scheduled to wake up in less than 72 hours I can't spare the time.

"With the investigation still active I can't leave for long. The detectives are in Canada now on Bella's canvasing mission." I reply.

"Oh, right. I'll make sure they get the help they need." He says sadly.

"Do you want to see her?" I ask. "She's in really bad shape, but still."

He thinks it over for a few seconds, "I would rather remember her as she was, can you understand?"

"Of course sir, where will she be buried? I need to finish the shipping paperwork."

"She didn't have a burial plot; I'll take care of it." He replies still in shock. He's planning on burying her in a plot close to his family; his father is already buried there.

I walk John to his car, "I'll make sure anything we can salvage from the house gets sent to you as well as her car."

"Thank you" he says as he chokes up again. "I'll let you know when the funeral is."

_I won't be here for the funeral; I'll be with my Bella in Alaska._

"John, I hope it's not rude, but I won't know anyone besides you and I feel I owe it to Bella to finish what she started here. You know how tenacious she was and I want to keep that part of her alive until my work is done; can you understand?"

John quietly nods, "I think she would have wanted that too; she was such a handful in the Academy. She always wanted to get to the heart of the matter; the whole picture was her passion. Actually, it was what caught my attention with her entrance exams; the essay questions made it clear that she saw connections that others missed."

"Thank you John, I'll miss you" I say as I give him a hug. He wipes more tears from his eyes as he gets in the car and drives away.

I realize I have never been more truthful with another human than I was with him. I got to share real stories with a real human being about a wonderful person who kept the darkness at bay for both of us for a while. _I was more truthful with a stranger than the woman I want to share everything with._

That stops now.

XXX

At 8:46pm the Volturi voices come within range. Just as Alice said, Aro is with them; a total of six vampires are approaching. Aro's thoughts are excited to see Carlisle after so long while the rest of the guard is mildly amused by the idea of animal drinkers. According to Alec's thoughts, he has never been so far north on this continent.

"They're almost here" I say. Everybody tenses while they approach.

I try to comfort my family; "most of them are actually in a good mood, Aro is very excited and everyone is going to be safe."

Carlisle allowed himself to be happy to see Aro again and Rosalie actually shifted her plan from defense to playful teasing. She's thinking her looks will give her an edge and judging from Felix and Dmitri's thoughts, she's right.

Esme waits until Aro knocks at the door to open it; I have no desire to broadcast my talent.

"Hello, you must be of Carlisle's coven; is he in?"

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter left! I can tell you that you don't know everything about Bella's ability yet.<strong>


	18. Fisson and Fusion

**Ok, so I lied, this is NOT the last chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chap 18 – Fission and Fusion<p>

"Hello, you must be of Carlisle's coven; is he in?"

"Aro, is that you?" Carlisle says as he turns off the TV and moves to the door. "Come in! What a happy surprise!"

Five vampires follow Aro in the door, their thoughts are curious about the vampire so treasured by Aro that he would leave Volterra to visit.

"You have traveled far good friend, please, everyone, sit down." Carlisle says while showing everyone to the great room.

"It has been a long journey, but one that is well worth it" Aro says as he sits in a large overstuffed chair. The others follow in a polite, but distant way. Aro is just as happy to see Carlisle and is wondering about the additions to Carlisle's coven.

"Your coven has grown Carlisle, may I have the honor of meeting them?"

Carlisle motions to Esme, "This is my beloved wife, Esme, and these are my children Edward and Rosalie." He says as we bow to Aro. "I see your family has grown as well. Dmitri and Felix, it's good to see you but I have yet to meet your new ones."

"Ah yes!" Aro says while motioning to hisadditions. "This is Jane, Alec and Renata. It has been long since we last met!"

"Such a pleasure to meet you" Carlisle says and bows to each of them.

Esme joins Carlisle, "I have heard such great things about you, welcome to our home."

None of them know what to make of Carlisle as they have never been "deployed" on a friendly mission before.

"So Carlisle!" Aro says as he claps his hands together, "You must tell me of this young continent!"

The next few hours were far less nerve wracking then I thought they would be. Carlisle told Aro went about the… recent history of America, starting in 1760 when he arrived. Rosalie entertained Felix and Dmitri who traded stories of historical ideals of beauty. She had them completely wrapped around her finger and their thoughts viewed me as a rival.

_They don't have a chance, but it has nothing to do with me._

Esme and Renata fell into a conversation about building trends; Renata was happy to share tidbits about Italian architecture. I found Alec and Jane a little difficult to talk to. Not only were they less outgoing then the others, I had to concentrate to not answer questions before they asked.

After seven hours, Aro finally stands up to leave. "Carlisle old friend, it's been a delight visiting with you. Esme, you are lovely and I must admit Edward and Rosalie make a wonderful pair. Sadly, our visit is not wholly pleasant as the conspicuous killings nearby have caused an issue we must address. We were hoping you could shed some light on the situation as we have found no fresh vampire trails besides the ones leading here."

"You will be happy to know of their deaths." Carlisle replies.

"Carlisle, have you relinquished your character to this savage hemisphere?" Aro replies. His thoughts do not believe that Carlisle would commit to such aggression.

I step forward, "It was a coven of three, and their names were James, Victoria and Laurant. They created a massive exposure risk to our way of life and made our usual migration options unusable. At one point the leader of the coven was careless enough to be caught on police surveillance tape."

"Ah yes, that is when they came to our attention. Carlisle tells me you actually work with the police investigating the killings, what do they know?"

"I made sure the trail would lead away from any exposure risks. Laurent was the first one we killed; he claimed our diet gave them permission to feed at will nearby. Victoria was the second to fall and James, the one in the photo released by police was killed last night."

"How interesting, isn't it dear ones?" Aro says. A small chuckle ripples through the room.

"I don't think we've ever been rendered unnecessary." Jane says.

"Not in recent memory." Dmitri replies.

"Then I suppose we can be getting back home." Aro says. He takes out an ancient watch and replies, "If we leave now, we will time the landing to just after sunset." Thank you so much for your hospitality Carlisle and Esme. We shall look forward to seeing you in our home soon!"

Everyone says their goodbyes and just like that, the Volturi threat is over.

The only thing standing between me and a jet to Alaska is Alice's all clear that the Volturi have indeed left the country and we will follow them to the airport.

It doesn't take long to come, but not from Alice. Carmen of all people sends a text, "Jet en route to you, Tanya and Irina will call from ground and cars are waiting for you at airport."

Alice's text follows. "Volturi liftoff in 2 hours, stay put until then. Land in Anchorage."

_Two hours… I can do two hours._

Reflecting on the people in Bella's life, I realize I have the most of all of them. They think she's gone forever, snuffed out in a moment. I know she's just a plane ride away and a forever after that.

_If she'll have me… Will she still love me? What is she going to be like? She was already so vibrant, how will she adjust?_

We wrap up the rest of the housework and get our luggage ready for the limo service to the airport. I'm so close to seeing Bella I can't stand it. However, there is one person I think Bella would have wanted to help that I can stand in for.

Angela Weber picks up on the second ring.

"Has something happened Dr. Cullen?" She says quickly. She's been scarred by the events, everyone is.

"No Angela, but I was wondering if you had a moment to talk." I say.

"Uh, sure. Let me move to one of the offices" she replies. Thirty seconds later I hear a door close and the background noise drop.

"Ok, I'm back."

"I was thinking about Bella and I wanted to tell you about our trip to Boston. I met her mentor and I think he's a really good guy. You should remember that when you get back home."

"Why?" She says.

"Because while I was there, I saw John… Agent Douglas, give Bella a package for you. It's an offer to join the behavioral profiling team according to Bella."

There is a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line.

"I passed, really?" She says with awe.

"Yes, really. The package is in your office mail. Bella hand delivered it before…"

"I'm sorry Edward." Angela says softly.

"It's alright. I just wanted you to know that she thought you had great potential and wanted to work with you."

"How involved were you with her?"

"I wanted to marry her, was it that obvious?" I say softly.

_Don't let it show Edward… Angela is one of the few people who might notice if she's capable of profiling like John or Bella is._

"Not really, but I suspected." She replies. "Maybe we could get together after this is all over and trade stories."

"Actually, I'm taking a sabbatical. I need some time; I just can't see more death right now."

"Of course, I understand. Don't run off forever, I don't think Bella was the quitting type" she says as she chuckles softly.

"No, she wasn't. Take care Angela."

"Goodbye Edward."

I close the phone feeling less of a burden. Bella would be happy to see Angela thrive in this work.

_Bella _will_ be happy to hear about Angela._

XXX

Irina and Tanya had already filed the flight plan by the time we got there and within 30 minutes we were airborne. As we lift off, the mantle of deception I had been wearing crumbles, replaced with giddy excitement and a streak of anxiety.

As we progressed westward the anxiety streak grows.

An hour after liftoff, Carlisle sits down next to me. His thoughts center on Alice's decision and his understanding of it.

"She had no right Carlisle." I say before he even gets his mouth open.

"Edward, you need to remember that her primary objective was to keep you and Bella in our family. Can you tell me that you would have let Aro take Bella and stayed with us?"

I can't. I would have gone with Bella and I know it.

"Do you think it possible that with the choices Bella had that she wouldn't choose the same thing? How do you think being a newborn in Volterra would suit her?"

"I can see your point, but Alice has to realize it wasn't her decision to make; she doesn't get to play God." I reply.

Suddenly, Rosalie stomps towards us on the plane.

"I guess you are the only one who thinks he should play God. Edward, you should be thanking Alice. She saved Bella's life, saved you and Bella from the Volturi, finally killed James and Victoria and gave you a chance at love. Exactly what part of that outcome do you find undesirable?"

_I can't find any one particular result._

Rosalie's not done. "This is what you're going to do. When you see Alice, you're going to give her a big hug and thank her for giving you something you didn't have the spine to get for yourself, an equal partner to share life with. If you so much as raise an eyebrow of complaint towards Alice I will tell Bella how much of a douchebag you really are and you'll get to see what would have happened if you were the one calling the shots!"

Everyone on the plane is gaping at Rosalie. She stares daggers at me for a second before retreating to the other end of the cabin and opening a book.

"Good talk son." Carlisle says as he stands up and slaps me on the back. His thoughts are totally in agreement with Rosalie and actually, he's proud of his daughter.

_Ouch._

Rose takes over for Tanya in the cockpit when we hit the Rockies; sunrise is just after 10am local time and we only have 30 minutes between touchdown and daybreak. Rosalie is pushing the engines.

Tanya had taken to pacing up and down the aircraft. She was rather angry and was thinking about being violently attacked… by Bella. She was actually injured in the fight; Bella wasn't playing around.

"Tanya, what's it been like with Bella?" I ask. Tanya never saw Bella's face during this attack as she remembered it. From her perspective, she was painting her nails and the next thing she knew, Bella had hurled her into a wall and was kicking her.

Her eyes hold equal parts fear and anger, "Edward, I know you've been pre-occupied with the nomadic coven as well as Bella, but you need to prepare yourself for the possibility that this Bella woman is not who she used to be."

Tanya's thoughts quickly reveal her self-interest in the matter.

"You wouldn't have anything to gain by my thinking that, would you?" I shoot back.

Her mouth opens and closes again as she tries to deny that statement and fails.

"Tanya, I'm very grateful to you and your family for your assistance with Bella but I'm only going to say this once. You and I would never work as a couple, even if Bella did not exist. Please do not forget that."

"But…" Tanya stammers.

"But nothing. I saw what you said to Bella before she attacked you. It's not true. End of story."

Tanya doesn't move from her seat so I move to the other end of the aircraft. Carlisle and Esme are brimming with questions about what Tanya was thinking but I'll wait until a more private setting to tell them what I saw.

XXX

The 7 hour flight to Anchorage was much like a child waiting for Christmas Eve to give way to Christmas morning, but the final leg of the trip brought back my unease about Bella. I was grateful when Rosalie volunteered to drive Esme, Tanya and Irina, leaving me with Carlisle. We get on the road 10 minutes before sunrise.

Carlisle doesn't waste any time.

"What was Tanya talking about?"

"Tanya told Bella she was a distraction for me and that she was a better choice for me then Bella. It set Bella off and Tanya received quite a beating. She left for the airport after that to give her some space."

"Incredible. That's an idiotic thing to say around a newborn" Carlisle says. He's wondering why Tanya would be so reckless… and delusional.

"It seemed odd as a memory, like she didn't expect to say it, or didn't want to" I add.

"According to Eleazar, she has displayed some very formidable gifts. He mentioned they were causing trouble."

"What else did he say?" I quickly shoot back. It's the first real information I've had about Bella since I watched her leave that horrible night.

"Nothing really, I think Alice was keeping a tight lid on things in case Aro touched one of us" he says.

"Oh. Probably a good idea." I mumble.

"Speaking of Alice, I need to tell you that you are both my children and I will not have her treated poorly. Let's make the best of what we have, shall we?"

I'm more interested in seeing Bella than anything else. I've never known Alice to make a malicious choice and I'll have to trust that she really did the best she could.

"We're ok dad."

The time passes ever so slowly, Carlisle's thoughts are occupied with where to move the family once Bella is under control and I can't think of anything besides her. Five bone-crushingly boring hours pass before my salvation finds me.

An unmarked driveway.

Everyone's mind is within range. Jasper and Eleazar are waiting for us just inside the main room; Alice is working on Bella's hair while Kate and Emmett are making a snowman… army. Carmen is working on room arrangements for 13 vampires.

I hoped to hear Bella's thoughts, but from the looks of it her immunity to me has survived the change.

_She'll never sleep again; I'll never hear her thoughts again._

_She'll never wake up screaming either._

Before the car even stops my door is open and I'm in the living room. Jasper and Eleazar beckon me with their thoughts.

Jasper begins. "You need to know that she's very volatile and fragile" he quickly whispers. "It will hurt her to revisit the attack but you must not make her think you're withholding information. It will cause problems and create dangerous situations."

"I agree" Eleazar counters. "Most of the tools we have available to us that would help us manage a newborn no longer apply. It's proven to be quite a challenge."

"It's important you share enough details about the questions she asks that she feels you are being forthcoming." Jasper adds. "I'm sure Tanya can…"

Movement catches my eye as the woman I've bound myself to enters the room.

Fierce, fragile.

Bella.

She's just standing there, her mind as silent as ever. Her darkening eyes are boring holes into me; I have no clue how to proceed.

_Is she angry? Does she hate me for what I've done? I didn't think it was possible for her beauty to multiply, she looks so innocent but there's something feral about her._

I walk up to her calmly; she's still as a statue. "Hello Bella, how are you?"

Without a word she launches toward me, taking me down to the floor. She's straddling me and kissing my neck as I hear my shirt rip apart.

_Ok, so not attacking me…_

Alice clears her throat, "Um, Bella? Perhaps a more private setting might work in your favor?"

Mentally, both Jasper and Alice are laughing at her reaction. Bella whispers, "But I want him."

_This is too good to be true._

I wrap one arm around her waist and lace the other hand through her hair. "As I want you," I whisper in her ear, "let's get out of here."

She whimpers ever so softly as her hands move to my belt. I hear Emmett, Kate and Carlisle come in as the belt gives way.

Emmett, subtle as ever yells, "Go Bella! I didn't think you were an exhibitionist but if you're into that sort of thing…"

Every other vampire in the room looks toward Emmett completely shocked at his bone-headed statement. Eleazar's thoughts are wondering why he can't sense my gift anymore.

_Wait, what?_

Bella stops her lust-fueled assault on my body and jumps to her feet, a split second later I'm at her side. Without a word I grab her arm and run out the door.

A few miles away to the south, the valley rises into a plateau with a sheer cliff and beautiful view. Bella shimmers in the fading sunlight as we approach the cliff. She's an absolute goddess.

_And she's mine._

XXX

The sun was just rising again as we started back to the house.

"I'm sure you have many questions, what do you want to know?" I say.

She nods while looking down, "Where do I start?"

"He was very good at what he did, both James and Victoria." I say.

"Who were they? You said you got them both."

"There were three of them. We killed Laurent the night the cops were killed. Victoria we captured in an ambush thinking it was both of them. As soon as we figured out James had used her as a decoy, I ran to your house and found him with you."

I look over and see Bella staring at the ground, trembling in place with fear.

_Jasper wasn't exaggerating; the attack really is haunting her._

"Hey" I whisper as I pull her chin up. "We got him, it's over."

"I don't want to see the look anymore" She replies as she pulls her chin back down. "I can't handle the look."

"Which look Bella?"

"The one where he's smiling over me. Only people in the files see his smile."

_Once again, I'm overjoyed to have been the one to kill him._

"Bella, look at me. He will never touch you again; you will never see him again. I killed him myself and turned him to ash with your house."

"You saw him die?" She asks as her face hardens.

"Yes. I tore his head off myself; it was only Victoria's gift that enabled James to get to you in the first place."

_There's no reason she needs to know about Alice, it won't help her right now._

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, "Good."

Her eyes open, "Now, tell me about these gifts."

I explain to her Carlisle's theory of amplification and told her about Victoria's gift. She told me about her experiences with Jasper and Eleazar's abilities.

"And there's my talent" I say as we enter the clearing to the house. Esme, Rosalie, Irina and Tanya have returned and the luggage has been put in to the appropriate rooms. Tanya and Irina have gone hunting as well.

_That's great, now I only have to walk past almost everyone with half a shirt and a broken belt._

"What can you do?" Bella asks. Alice has just announced our arrival and has placed herself in main room.

"Oh, I can read minds, except for yours… well yours when you are awake."

Bella stops short again. "You're a telepath? What's it like? How does it work? Do you have to focus your target? You read my mind while…"

"Whoa Bella, slow down" I say as I run my hands down her animated arms, stilling them. "I can hear everyone's thoughts within a few miles and it's not a focus issue; I can't turn it off."

She pauses for a second, "I can see how that would get old real fast. But still, you would be the best investigator in the world!"

"Um, I prefer working with less active minds… like dead people. It can get overwhelming in places like a city with thousands of voices." I reply.

"Yeah I could see that." She replies casually. "I can only sense the presence of someone's mind within a few hundred yards. I don't know how that would affect me in a city. But you said you couldn't read me when I was awake, you could read me while asleep?"

"Yes, I could."

"Really? I don't remember much of my dreams. What was it like to see someone else's dreams?" She says with a fascinated smile on her face.

My brain lurches as her horrifying dreams fill my thoughts to bursting. There's a heaving feeling in my chest as I feel those thoughts forcing their way up my throat. Instinctively, I try to pull back from the urge to speak, with no avail. I try to think about anything else but I can only think of watching her die over and over. _I don't want her to remember those._

"It forced me to watch you be murdered every night." I blurt out.

_That was not normal._

"Oh" she says as the smile fades from her face. She closes her eyes for a minute. "I remember it now. I screamed myself awake."

_I need Eleazar_.

"Bella, what was that?"

"What?" She says as her eyes open.

"What did you just do to me?"

"I did it again? Jasper told me I need to learn more control. Sorry."

_I guess this is what they meant by causing problems. I understand why Tanya said what she did._

"Alice calls me a truthsayer, to me it's just asking questions like I used to." She replies.

_I thought she was a handful before…_

"Should we find out more?" I reply as I interlock our fingers.

I open the door for Bella and we both walk into the main room where Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice are playing cards. They all stand up and pause.

"Are you trying to make me feel defective?" Bella asks timidly.

"No, we're looking at Edward's um, clothes." Rosalie quips. Everyone starts laughing.

_Right._

"I'll be right back" I say as I go to change. Bella follows me to our room; we're sharing with Carlisle and Esme. She closes the door behind us as I open my suitcase and change into… complete clothes.

"Did you bring any of my things?" Bella asks hopefully.

_Why would that matter?_

"No, sorry. I didn't think to grab any and the fire destroyed everything you brought to Portland." I reply.

"Oh, I see." She says. She pauses for a minute, her eyes preoccupied.

"Are you alright Bella?" I say softly.

She stares into thin air, "I just lost everything I worked so hard for; I don't even have a set of clothes to call my own" she says in a whisper.

_I never thought of it that way, but the other shoe had to drop sometime._

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, there was no other way and I couldn't sit there and watch you die knowing I could keep you with me." I whisper.

Bella nods ever so slightly, lost in thought. I turn back to my suitcase, remembering the gift I had intended to give to her.

"Bella, I know it's not much, but I found this shopping and thought of you" I say as I take the box from the suitcase and give it to her. She takes the box and opens it to reveal a large snow globe with a ballerina. She winds the music box and _music box dancer _fills the room.

She stares at it for a minute. "I danced. I remember dancing. It was something I did just for me and no one knew. What made you think of this?"

"I saw you dream it once." I reply.

"Oh Edward!" she cries as she wraps her arms around me. "I was wrong; I do have something from my life. I have you, and most of all, I have as much of me as I choose to keep! Thank you!"

"I love you Bella. Welcome to forever."

We make our way back to the main room where everyone is conspicuously trying to look like they are _not_ focusing on Bella, it looks just like the night Bella injured her ankle.

"Eleazar" Bella says. "Can Edward and I speak with you?"

"Of course." He replies.

"Edward, you know we're just going to find out later, stay here" Alice says from her perch."

Bella speaks first. "Alice, you should know we'll probably be testing this weird ability I have so in the interest of not sending anyone else into the wall, it might be best to keep it private."

"Actually, I think a group would be better" Eleazar says. He thinks that since a crowd is where he noticed my ability vanished it will be easier to replicate the result.

I turn to Bella's ear and whisper, "If they cause trouble, you could always ask them what their favorite… intimate position is and why. Just think of it as a brutal honesty policy."

Bella's face breaks out in a huge grin, "I don't think I'll need to yank the information out of Emmett, but ok."

Bella moves to sit down on a couch while Jasper is hoping I'll have a soothing effect on her. I notice Alice quietly leave the room; she's planning something with the home theater upstairs.

"Now Bella" Eleazar begins. "When Edward first walked over to you his gift seemed as hidden or invisible to me as yours is."

"You mean when she jumped his bones, right?" Emmett says with a grin full of mischief.

"Emmett," Bella replied without missing a beat. "What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done at Rosalie's request?"

Emmett immediately looked like he was choking on a large rock and burst out, "On our last honeymoon in New York, I sang karaoke at a gay bar and kissed a guy on stage."

The room stops for three whole seconds before screeching laughter breaks out. Rosalie covers her mouth in shock and Emmett just sits there.

"Now Emmett," Bella says sweetly. "Did you want to continue or should I?"

"He'll be good, won't you Emmett?" Rosalie says.

It takes about two minutes to for everybody to stop laughing.

"Now Bella" Eleazar begins again, "When you first saw Edward yesterday, I noticed his telepathy vanished from my perception. In fact, it was as invisible as your gift is."

"Do you think her shield can now be consciously manipulated?" I ask. "I could hear everyone's thoughts yesterday so it never affected me."

"That's interesting" Carlisle says, "It's like the shield is a one-way-mirror. Could you hear Bella's thoughts at the time?"

"No, but there's more. When Bella asked Emmett that… question earlier, I couldn't hear what he was going to say."

"So Bella's shield produces her truth-sayer ability?" Jasper asks.

"I'm not sure" I reply. "Not completely. We are capable of thinking several things at once. I could hear everything _except_ what Emmett actually said."

"It's because I'm focusing on a particular section of their mind, the one which holds the truth" Bella says. "It's like Edward's ability, I am always aware of the presence of a mind, but when I focus on an individual I can feel each functioning part of the mind, memory, motor control, falsehoods, speech, everything."

"Do you think you could manipulate other functions of the brain as well?" Carlisle asks. Jasper's thoughts are not enthused at the prospect.

Bella closes her eyes to concentrate. "I feel pulled towards the factual area of the mind, how would I move to another part of the brain?"

"Do you feel like you can?" Jasper asks.

"I think we should start with a larger target and work our way down." Eleazar says. "Bella, can you try to concentrate on the shield in your mind?"

"Um, sure." She replies as she takes a deep breath.

"Try to push the shield away from your body and over Edward again." Eleazar says.

Minutes pass as everyone waits in silence. Nothing happens.

"I'm sorry, I can't figure out how to push it." Bella says frustrated. "I can feel what you're talking about, but it's like saran wrap around my body."

Carlisle speaks up, "Could you try your truth-sayer talent and pay attention to how the shield works with it?"

"Are you volunteering?" Bella asks with a raised eyebrow. "I'm told it's not a pleasant experience."

"I'm not worried" Carlisle replies sincerely. He's fascinated with Bella's talent. He also wants Bella to feel comfortable with the family. Apparently, Jasper and Eleazar spoke with him concerning Bella's transition; he's determined to help her through this.

_I love my father._

Bella closes her eyes and says "Carlisle, what do you want most?"

A section of Carlisle's thoughts vanish. He gets the same look Emmett had earlier as he says, "To keep my family together."

_She doesn't even need to look at him to do it. He's also the perfect candidate to practice on; I doubt anything he says will anger Bella._

"Excellent Bella" Eleazar says. "Now, remember what that was like. How was that different from when you moved your shield over Edward?"

"I didn't think about doing either" She says, the frustration is showing on her face. "To get these answers the way I do is so easy; it's actually harder to _not_ do this to anyone I talk to. I can feel this shield you're talking about but I can't push it like you say I did."

Alice quickly speaks up as she enters the room. "Bella, I have something special planned which requires your attention."

Jasper is quick to agree.

Bella and I stand up to follow Alice.

"Not so fast Edward, this is a girls only activity. Mom, Rosalie, Kate and Carmen, will you follow me?

"Sure honey" Esme replies. The women start filing toward the movie room.

Bella turns back to look at me. "What's Alic…"

Alice claps her hand over Bella's mouth, "No cheating, it'll be great!"

I don't know if Bella was about to unleash her ability on me or if she was just asking. If it was the former, I'm grateful.

* * *

><p><strong>There's still more to learn!<strong>


	19. The Sounds of Silence

**Real life Rose here. Apologies for the eternally long wait; I couldn't find the right way to wrap it up. However, I happily present the last chapter of Mind Hunter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19 – The Sounds of Silence<p>

For the next several hours Bella and the other women engaged in a marathon shopping session. Alice had wired the theater projector to act as a computer screen as they browsed several dozen clothing sites. Alice had also taken Bella's measurements and after Bella tried on tons of "sample outfits," Alice video conferenced several designer colleagues to commission more of the "high-end" pieces Alice was intent on getting for Bella. While Tanya and Irina did return from hunting, they did not join the others. Tanya stayed away mostly out of fear while Irina didn't want Tanya to feel left out and stayed with her sister.

I shamefully focused on Alice's thoughts during the lingerie portion of the shopping.

Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Eleazar and I made plans for our next move. We need to stay up here for months at best, until Bella is no longer a threat to humans.

Another problem is space. This house has four bedrooms with 13 vampires. Even without the need for sleep it's getting crowded fast and cabin fever with a newborn won't do us any favors. According to the Denali's they have a few furnished cabins with wells, satellite internet, generators and supply tanks spread throughout the reserve. After going back and forth for a while, we finally settle on Eleazar and Carmen in a one-bedroom cabin up north, the sisters in a two-bedroom cabin en-route to the northern house and the remainder of us staying in this house. Carlisle wasn't happy about taking over Eleazar's home until Eleazar told him Carmen would appreciate a break from the crowd.

Everyone agreed Tanya should keep her distance from Bella.

The sun rose around ten 'o'clock as the women filed downstairs. Bella's eyes had darkened and she was swallowing often.

"Alice, if you'll release Bella I think she needs to hunt."

"She's all ready to go, right Bella?" Alice says as triumphant as ever. Bella is wearing 4-inch stiletto heels with jeans, a short jacket and fitted shirt.

"Uh, Alice?" Bella replies. "I'm not holding a sign in a boxing ring; I'm chasing something with claws and teeth. You can keep the heels."

"Its fine Bella, you won't even notice." Alice retorts.

Bella tosses the offending shows at Alice, "I am indestructible, these are not. I'll go barefoot."

"Hmph" Alice says while her pout face comes front and center.

"Let's go Bella." I say into her ear.

We both head out the door and east towards a herd of caribou. After the caribou came dessert.

Arriving back at the house, the Denali's are packing for their relocation. Rather than stay at the two bedroom cabin, Tanya, Kate and Irina elected to spend a few weeks in British Columbia on errands instead. By errands, they meant another round of male conquests.

Before long, the Denali's are packed and ready to depart, leaving my eight-strong family to raise Bella. Everyone waves goodbye from the porch and the brake lights of the two cars fade away, followed closely by their thoughts a few minutes later.

The fading light and emerging stars keep everyone outside while the northern lights energize the sky. Bella smile is so innocent and pure; she always takes joy in the simple things.

"Hey Edward," Emmett says. "Are you and Bella up for some wholesome recreation?"

Rosalie snorts with the memory of my torn shirt. Jasper focuses on Bella, hoping she won't notice.

Bella whispers, "Should I make her pay for it?"

"I've got it covered." I reply.

"Hey Rose, I've got a volatile newborn on my side, what do you have in mind?"

She bites her lip for a moment before Emmett answers, "Nothing you can't handle, Bella on the other hand…"

"Game on!" Bella replies.

Bella, Esme, Carlisle and I were on one team while Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie were on the other. A coin toss put our team in the outfield while the others took their turn at bat. Esme played catcher while Carlisle was pitcher. Bella wanted to see how fast she could run so we took the outfield. Alice was first to bat, she thought to herself how much she liked getting off eternal pitcher duty now that the teams were even. They scored two runs before Emmett gave them their third out. He took it like a man.

Esme and Carlisle took their turns at bat getting one point and one out. While Rosalie pitched, Jasper played catcher, Emmett and Alice manned the outfield. It was my turn to bat and Rosalie was intending to see if she could hit me with the ball. Jasper thinks to himself, "_I wonder if Bella is trying to distract me with sheer lust or is she just that intense?"_

_I wonder if Jasper is trying to distract me._

"Wish I knew Jasper" I reply. He snorts.

"Hey Jasper" Bella coos.

"No cheating!" Alice yells from the outfield. Bella closes her mouth.

_Is that a pout I see on Bella?_

Taking my swing, the bat connects on the second pitch but Alice catches it beyond the tree line and Jasper is covering home plate with the ball before I round third base. Bella is up to bat next. I hope Alice taught her how hard to swing because we don't have many baseball bats in the artic.

Bella connects with the third pitch and begins her run to first. Alice and Emmett race for the ball, scooping it up before she hits second. Emmett makes the throw to Jasper, who is waiting for Bella by the time she hits third. He knows she's the third out and the look on Bella's face tells me she knows it too. Half-way between third and home, she screeches to a halt. Jasper is about thirty feet away from her, covering home. Bella is shifting her weight between her legs like a runner does when cooling off. Her eyes are fixated on Jasper.

"What's up your sleeve Bella?" Jasper smiles. "Are you always this mischievous in games?" He bolts forward to tag her, ball in hand. Ten feet away from her she bends to the left, trying to make her way around him but he's ready for her.

Her shift progresses into a twist, facing her away from him. Jasper closes the distance, but before he can touch her, she launches into a back flip over him, extending her arms outward midair. Jasper barely has a chance to register her trick before she lands behind him in a Kenpo stance and kicks his ass to third base. While he's airborne, she bolts for home and scores.

Five jaws are gaping, Alice and Jasper excluded.

Bella walks toward me, beaming. "That was great!"

"Um, wow, Bella" I stammer. "Is there anything you can't do?"

Jasper jogs over to us, "That was against the rules Bella, though nicely done."

"Why?" Bella replies. "The ball never touched me and I've seen baseball players get around the catcher lots of ways, what made that illegal?"

"She has a point Jasper." Carlisle says. Esme beams.

"Hmph." Is all Jasper says before throwing the ball back to Rosalie and trotting back to home plate.

Bella whispers, "I think the question to ask is, what _won't_ I do?"

Cullen baseball just got brought to a whole new level.

XXX

After we won the baseball game Bella asked to play the poker game she never got to play her first night with the family. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were more than eager to play, figuring they could reclaim their honor after losing earlier. Everyone took a break to change out of our snow and mud caked clothing.

Bella and I took a bit longer.

Bella tries to smooth her hair over as we come down the stairs. Everyone knows what we've been up to but having lived so close to each other for so long, it doesn't faze us anymore. Bella's the only one that appears to be self-conscious.

Alice is seated in the on one side of the table in the dealers' seat while Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett are seated in a row to Alice's right. Carlisle and Esme are seated next to them in the circle, leaving the only open spots to the left of Alice.

We take our seats as Alice begins the deal.

"What are we playing for?" Emmett asks.

"I think the terms Edward welched out on will do fine." Rosalie replies.

"I say double or nothing" Jasper adds.

"All four of us are going to dress like pimps?" I ask.

"No way." Emmett responds. "If any of us win, Bella has to dress like the hooker.

"I have fishnet pantyhose." Alice adds.

Bella's lips purse together for a moment before saying, "Deal. But if any of us win, Emmett and Jasper have to dress like prostitutes while Rosalie and Alice play the pimp.

"I'll order the hooker boots in their shoe sizes." Esme coos.

Bella grins and offers Esme a high-five which she takes.

_I didn't know my mom had it in her._

When the sun rises next morning Emmett has been busted out of the game by Carlisle, Esme has broken Carlisle, Rosalie has adopted a hat and sunglasses while I take a shift as dealer. I lost my stack to Bella an hour ago on a lucky straight she caught on the river. Esme has Jasper all in on a huge pot, but she used most of her chips to do it.

When the river card comes up, Jasper triumphantly scoops the stacks of chips toward him saying, "Pleasure doing business with you." Esme silently curses herself for trying to bluff her way out of an all-in and looks at her stack of chips, which is on life-support. Bella huffs and runs her fingers through her hair.

I deal the next hand, pausing long enough for everyone to look at their cards. Bella and Rosalie fold before the flop, leaving Jasper and Esme in another head to head showdown. She has a pair of nines, while Jasper has the queen of hearts and the jack of clubs. The flop is the six of diamonds, nine of hearts, and jack of hearts. Esme has three-of-a-kind while Jasper has top pair. Esme's got the upper hand, but will likely fold if Jasper presses her, which he's planning to do. Bella sucks in a breath but says nothing, she knows something.

Esme pauses a moment before committing a quarter of her chips. Jasper thinks she's trying to bait him and he's correct. He calls her and the turn card is the ten of hearts. Jasper now has a straight draw while Esme still holds the upper hand. Esme puts another small bet in and Jasper makes his move.

"I'll put you all in."

Esme counts her stack to let him know what he needs to put in the pot and Bella wrings her hands. Alice reaches for a pad of paper and writes a note to Jasper quickly, mentally telling me it's not about the game. Bella is now drumming her fingers on her stack, probably hoping Esme pulls through. If Esme loses it will be her against Jasper and Rosalie.

Suddenly Esme's thoughts vanish.

Nobody has moved, but my mother's thoughts are as invisible as Bella's.

_Eleazar was right; she's more powerful than we thought._

Bella seems to be staring into space. Jasper's head snaps toward Bella; he's gleaning as much information on her emotional state as he can. From his perspective she's nervous for Esme and has a protective vibe about her.

Alice mentally tells me to deal the last card. It's the five of spades, giving Esme the win. Bella exhales and grabs her chest.

"What just happened to me?" She says while panting.

"I think we found your trigger." Jasper replies.

XXX

The poker game stood where we left it. Once Bella realized she could move her blocking ability at will she jumped at the chance to train. Her tenacity and intensity was insatiable in her mortal life, the amplification it received in her conversion matches the increase of her abilities.

Bella is no longer one who 'gets handled'.

"Jasper, I know you don't think this is a good idea, but I promise not to attack you or anyone else if you can help me repeat what I did to Esme." Bella says.

"It's fine Bella, you're not asking me to antagonize you." He replies. "Here's how it's going to work. I got a good read on you earlier, I can recreate that feeling and we'll see if you can do your part."

Carlisle adds, "Focus on Esme like you did before."

Jasper trains his gaze on Bella like he did at the poker table. Bella fidgets in the overstuffed chair while I stand behind Carlisle looking to Esme. Emmett and Rosalie watch in the far corner while Alice stands behind Jasper.

Five minutes pass before Bella freezes. The same trance-like gaze erases her fidgeting and before I can swing my head toward Esme, her thoughts disappear like before.

"That's good Bella, now hold it there." Alice whispers. She snatches the pen and paper from the table while Bella nods and writes a note to Jasper, telling him to gradually reduce his influence. He does so and to my surprise, Esme's thoughts are still missing. Like slowly turning off a faucet, Jasper pulls back until suddenly Bella buckles and Esme's thoughts reappear.

"More." Bella breathes.

XXX

It took three more days for Bella to gain control over her shield. If vampires could sweat, Bella would have gone to the hospital for rehydration.

So would Jasper.

From his experience in the newborn wars of the south, Jasper has trained many vampires in combat. While Bella demonstrated obvious physical skills, nobody was prepared for the intensity with which she attacked her mental training. I remember how difficult it was to learn how to live with voices in my head; Bella's tenacity has an almost feral severity to it. None of us have ever seen a newborn that had to be reminded to feed.

Bella wanted to continue training so badly that she asked me to _bring her back a bear._

Alice volunteered to help.

While we scout along a ridge of caves, Alice's thoughts draw back to the night Bella was changed. I see her trying to come clean about her plan. She's grabbed by her throat and smashed into a wall, watching her new sister writhe on a couch while smeared in blood.

And my snarling face judging her.

"Alice, I'm sorry for how I've treated you. I had no right to attack you before I had all the facts."

A quiet smile appears, "Thank you Edward. I'm sorry it had to happen the way it did, but you have to believe I had no choice."

"I know Alice. I also know that your choices are never self-centered when it counts. Thank you for protecting me from the Volturi, I would never have left Bella to them and you've given both her and me the best chance possible."

A faint heartbeat appears over the crunch of snow. Alice says, "One more thing. Bella is content here, but not for long. She was never one to stagnate as a human and you're going to have to make plans to manage her ambition sooner rather than later."

I hadn't thought of that, time stopped the day I took Bella and hadn't yet restarted.

"Deal." I reply. "Now as a token of good faith, I'll take the front two legs."

XXX

It's not that the bear was heavy, but turning a squirming grizzly into a backpack was rather slow going. It took so long to return to the clearing that the bear was nearly unconscious from fatigue. In its defense though, we did wake it up from hibernation.

Bella vaults out the front door when I call to her, jumping off the porch into the clearing. "I did it!" She exclaims as I drop the bear. You won't believe how I can…

"Bella, eat first, show second." Esme calls.

Bella's shoulders drop for a second before she cocks her head, "Yes Esme."

Jasper is still trying to figure out how she's not darting for the bear.

She finishes off the bear while everyone gathers outside. The noonday sun, such as it is, reflects off the snow, giving everything an angelic hue. As Bella stands up, she wipes the blood off the side of her mouth and licks her lips.

"Ahhhhh, Good stuff."

"Now you have to see what I can do!"

"Go for it love." I reply.

Bella inhales, "Ok, so here's what happened. This shield I have, it's like a one way mirror."

"Ok, this I already know."

"Well, yeah. But what you don't know is that it doesn't feel like a shield to me, it feels like a blanket. Once I figured out how to move it, it felt like taking a sheet wrapped around by body and flipping it out over a bed."

"You mean like a parachute?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"Congratulations my love; you're doing very well." Her eyes sparkle with unblemished animation.

"But, that's not all. There's something else and I need you to try it."

She's so excited; I almost forget what she can make me do by accident.

"Is it safe?"

"Yes."

"Well… ok."

"Great!" She says. She closes her eyes and inhales while extending her arms outward. As she opens them, the thoughts of Jasper, Alice and Rosalie vanish.

"The arm movements help me pinpoint what I want to do; this is the easy part." She says while opening her eyes. "You ready?"

"If I don't come back, I love you."

She chuckles and sways her arms toward me, then rotates her arms around each other.

I can't hear anyone.

Not one person.

Alice starts clapping her hands slowly, "Bella, this is better than I thought it could be."

For the first time in over 100 years, there is peace in my mind. Peace forgotten so long ago I didn't think it existed. "How are you doing this? Bella?"

Her smile doesn't abate, "It worked? I got to thinking, if this shield was really a blanket I could stretch, I wondered if I could flip it over. I'm not covering everyone else; I flipped the blanket right-side down and covered you. Your ability can't reach them anymore than it could reach me."

The sound of silence is deafening. "Wow… just… how long can you do this?"

"We'll find out together now, won't we?" She replies.

_Bella, my love._

"What do we do now?"

"Whatever we want."

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you had as much fun with these characters in your head as I have. There is an idea rolling around in my head for a sequel, but it's a long way off… Many thanks for taking this journey with me.<strong>


End file.
